


爱与家庭  Of blood and honor, Love and family

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	1. Chapter 1

爱与家庭（1-179）

BGM：啊！朋友再见（Bella ciao）

部落：

封子牙 血精灵男牧师（暗影）  
子牙河 血精灵女牧师（暗影）  
时刻保持优雅 血精灵女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
法兰西斯 血精灵女猎人（射击）  
Kirei 亡灵男牧师（暗影）  
一树花开 牛头人女萨满（元素）  
Tyrathan 巨魔男德鲁伊（平衡）  
砍了那棵 兽人男战士（武器）  
洛丹伦 血精灵女法师（冰霜）  
斯巴鲁暗行者 巨魔女牧师（神圣）  
攻城机械师 地精女潜行者（敏锐）  
纳尔吉拉 熊猫人男战士（防御）  
Volgrimtotem 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
你好五千年 熊猫人女武僧（踏风）  
都德 牛头人男德鲁伊（平衡）  
Crossriver 血精灵女圣骑士（惩戒）  
库卡隆卫士 兽人女猎人（野兽控制）  
梅软足 熊猫人女潜行者（敏锐）  
烧了那棵 亡灵女术士（毁灭）

联盟：

封硕 狼人女牧师（暗影）  
封有朋 人类女牧师（暗影）  
金清海 狼人女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封子启 暗夜精灵男牧师（暗影）  
封紫阳 狼人男牧师（暗影）  
封成果 暗夜精灵女德鲁伊（平衡）  
封仲仁 暗夜精灵男德鲁伊（平衡）  
封羽 人类女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封栖梧 狼人女术士（毁灭）  
Trilife 德莱尼女死亡骑士（鲜血）  
封伽蓝 德莱尼女牧师（戒律）  
尼法 狼人女猎人（）  
封晨行者 矮人男圣骑士（防御）  
封清海 侏儒女术士（痛苦）  
Garduin 人类女法师（奥术、火焰）  
封清扬 侏儒女潜行者（刺杀）  
安度因乌瑞恩 人类女牧师（戒律）  
溯源 暗夜精灵女猎人（生存）

（5.4）

1、

人类牧师说什么都弄不懂这个战队的队长为什么会是个血精灵，还是个血精灵、男。还带着一个明显是婚约者但是总是因为阵营问题吵得让他无比难堪的血精灵、女。虽然在和血妹子吵架的自己也有不对的地方，但是既然是个战队，那不应该全是部落或者全是联盟么？！这么杂牌是要闹几个意思？

“你知道，我学的是裁缝附魔。”

她的双胞胎狼人姐姐听到了这份抱怨之后，想了想，对她这么说。

“是的，又怎？”

“可能学炼金的你体会不到那种感觉：你们从任务发布者手中挑装备的时候，都是先挑自己专精的，没有的话就挑最贵的，然后卖掉，对吧？”

“是，然后？”

“而我是，把它们全拆成灰。”

“……”

“我想你也能意识到，你手里的金币有很大程度上是卖装备得来的吧？”

“……到底想说啥，你。”

“我六十级的时候手上只有一百金，学飞行要五百金，而照我这样拆下去，到七十级也不一定能凑够五百。”

“……别冲附魔了不就行了。”

“冲过草药炼金的你跟我说这话你自己信吗？”

“……你别告诉我说那个血男资助了你五百金。”

“事实上我收到手的只有四百五十金，剩下的被中立拍卖行的地精黑了。”

“……”

“从那以后我就觉得，爱与家庭说的挺对的。”

2、

狼人牧师的父母（也是人类牧师的父母）在这对双胞胎年幼的时期，带着她们中的妹妹离开了吉尔尼斯。他们是克罗雷将军的支持者，并且在吉恩.格雷迈恩国王闭关锁国期间，参与了洛丹伦大陆上清剿天灾亡灵的战斗。战斗结束后他们没有再返回故乡，而是带着他们的小女儿定居在了暴风城。

而被他们留在吉尔尼斯王国亲戚家的大女儿，非常争气的，在吉尔尼斯保卫战中成为了王国的英雄之一。虽然她和另一些不幸的留守者一同遭受了狼人诅咒，但这位牧师觉得虽然挺难看但这也没什么的，控制了诅咒她仍然能够变回人类的模样，而且如果不是由于这场战斗和大迁徙，她就不会遇到她现在的养父母了。

一对暗夜精灵德鲁伊收养了一个狼人牧师——这件事听起来有些奇怪实际上更奇怪，但是狼人姑娘在看到属意收养她的两个人时马上就答应了。

两只圆圆的咕咕一看就让人觉得很温暖呢。

3、

回到部落这边。血精灵汉子一直坚称他是被发出生任务的NPC坑了。他声称他出生前原本想要选择人类，后来改成了血精灵，邪性的任务发布者告诉他想和他建立联系的泰坦也是这个主意的时候，他答应了，但是邪、性、的、任务发布者没有告诉他这个泰坦是位女性，而且是个纯新人。

“你能想象每天都在脸滚墙壁的感觉吗？疼倒是不疼也不掉血，但是太丢人了啊我毕竟是个血精灵。”

4、

他的婚约者但是两个人都非常讨厌这个婚约的真.红颜知己的血妹子想了想，沉痛地点了点头：

“我明白。有过这么一件事，潘达利亚的迷雾刚刚散去的那段时间，整个艾泽拉斯都很不对劲，我在诅咒之地举了一次箱子以后，不知道被诅咒了还是怎么了，一直保持着一个落枕一样举着枪的动作，怎么也放不下胳膊……搞得我痛苦死一直窝在奥格瑞玛，直到迷雾的影响消失为止。”

5、

狼人牧师在她的阵营聊天时也提及了相似的事情，她在吉尔尼斯地震之后去救溺水的人，但是这些牛皮糖在被救上岸后就是抱着她不撒手，她连杀人的心都有了。

6、

不知道是由于战队鱼龙混杂还是这些人都很中庸的关系，虽然人类牧师和血妹子牧师一直在不停地拌嘴，但从没有升级为武装冲突。可以算是武装冲突的倒也有，狼人牧师有一次发现自己从吉尔尼斯一起走出来的近似兄长的牧师同僚被血妹子约到了达拉然城，她匆忙赶去却发现男狼人憨憨地和血妹子一同站在城市的中心。

“没啥，妹子想试试精神控制，俺就陪她在晶歌森林玩了一会儿。”男狼人一脸憨厚，血妹子一脸挑衅。

7、

男狼人虽然也是满级，但在战队中的存在很透明。他唯一在做的就是采药，以及耐心地一个一个地悟雕文。

“队里需要嘛，做一做没什么不好的。”人类形态是棕色短发，加入联盟后染成了黑色并留成中长发的男人很忠厚。他最近的事迹是给新认识的狼人小德做了一整套她想要的雕文，包括一个雄鹿雕文，因为和她同行的术士妹子抱怨跟不住她。

“而且俺可是除了子牙之外唯一一个拿着铭文朱鹤杖的人哦。”铭文大师很自豪。

8、

狼人术士妹子在骑过小德之后表示她以后再也不想骑其他的坐骑了，听了这话以后战队里的每一个人都跃跃欲试的。但是现在除了和术士妹子绑定了的狼人小德之外，战队里的德鲁伊只有狼人牧师的养父母、一个刚刚十六级的小牛头、以及一个名叫提拉森的男巨魔德鲁伊。

“只有沃金敢（能）骑他吧。”其他人都这么说。

9、

提拉森郁闷地和名叫封子牙的血男走进小酒馆，碰杯互相安慰他们都被泰坦姑娘坑了。

10、

“其实你的名字是她煞费苦心搞的啊，她甚至跑到铲平只是为了找那个Tyrathan而且还一个字母一个字母拼出来，你不知道我给你发邮件的时候有多痛苦。”

“她也告诉我说你的名字是她盯着联结界面想了十分钟才憋出来的。”

干杯。

他们知道他们的泰坦姑娘爱他们，但是巨人的脑子多少有那么一点儿不对头。

11、

血精灵男牧师第一次给巨魔德鲁伊发邮件的时候，被那八个近似随机的英文字母搞得风中凌乱。

后来他发现他们居然是同一个满级公会的同僚，更凌乱了。

“这也挺好的，邮件能直接到达了。”

由于是被招募的所以一直有一个小时的邮件延迟，曾经被迟到的雕文和背包弄得痛苦死的巨魔如是说。

12、

“你说这个邮件系统到底是怎么搞的？同一个战队可以直接到达，同一个公会可以直接到达，但是不是一个战队或者拍卖行都要有延迟，不知道的时候吓死人了。”

一个收450金的时候吓到、两个负责战队之间联盟和部落交易的人经常被吓到，一个给朋友寄背包以为寄丢了的人也被吓到。

狼人牧师、德莱尼牧师、血精灵死亡骑士、兽人战士做出了同样的痛心疾首表情。

13、

德莱尼牧师和血精灵死亡骑士在负责战队之间联盟和部落的交易。大致就是卖最低价然后由另一方迅速拍下这样的操作。她们经手的东西大部分是专业的各种材料，还包括雕文、装备、宝石、帝王背包等等值钱的东西。

“每次交易都高度紧张。”

“是的，即使她站在冬泉谷我站在藏宝海湾也不能保证加基森不出现程咬金，而且经常卖着卖着保证金不够了。”

“有段时间我们是包里最有钱的人。”

“因为他们的钱都拿去学飞行和买传家宝了。”

“不过现在都过去啦。部落的专业终于满了不用和联盟做交易了。部落决定让我学炼金和工程，然后我还获得了九十级的资格。有段时间他们打算让我去考古我很惶恐，但是现在看来他们还是觉得再有一个考古的太浪费，反正我们没法同时在表面世界出现。”

“我还是十七级仍然窝在藏宝海湾，不过我是唯一一个打过战场的人，虽然太呆全程被骂。再也不想去了。”

两个安定的与世无争者。

14、

另外再说一句，血精灵死亡骑士的名字是不能叫的，如果你叫了你一定会掉线。这是战队的不成文的规矩。

她的名字是时刻保持优雅。

又一个被泰坦姑娘坑了的人表示虽然在黑锋要塞都掉线，她还是无奈并喜欢着这个名字的。

15、

说到黑锋要塞，血男牧师曾经兴致勃勃地探索艾泽拉斯，但是就连血妹子DK给他讲述了她脱离天灾的过程，他也很久没能弄明白为什么他的探索东瘟疫之地成就总是不跳。

16、

血男牧师是探索者。最喜欢穿着探索者战袍啦。布莱恩送的呢。

刚刚能飞的时候他曾立志探索完整个卡利姆多和东部王国，但是飞着飞着他突然觉得还是算了。

这个想法后来被陈.风暴烈酒以文字的形态表达出来：“如果我们很快就把潘达利亚逛个遍，那我们很快就没的玩啦。”

血男牧师深以为然。

17、

所以直到现在战队的博学者都没做完。

18、

“满级了没经验没动力。”（90）

“在潘达利亚呆着就不想回旧大陆。”（86+）

“瓦斯琪尔和奥丹姆摆在那儿我为什么要去外域？”（80+）

“现在我做那边的任务可能还有些吃力，而且经验值给的又少……”（70+）

“你搞笑呢诺森德摆在那儿我干嘛要去刀锋山。”（68+）

群众纷纷表示刀锋山和虚空风暴的任务线空着不是自己的错。

首领血男捂着额头说等我有空吧。

19、

等我背包有空吧。

可踢的土拨鼠、卡多雷风铃、辛多雷宝珠、寄魂战鼓、阿古斯的最后一件圣物、加尔鲁什的宽恕、玛格汉英雄徽记、达拉然泰坦神铁徽记、幽暗城奥格瑞玛银月城雷霆崖锈水财阀背包、金币金币金币金币、食材食材食材食材，宝石宝石宝石宝石…………

“有的时候我真能理解你的心情。”

部落裁缝.血妹子牧师对待狼人牧师总是带着几分尊敬，因为五百金一直在兢兢业业地用背包回报部落的联盟裁缝。血男的第一个帝王背包就是她通过中立拍卖行送给他的。

直到血妹子洗清了端着枪的耻辱踏上征程后，狼人裁缝才功成身退。

20、

血男还有一个爱好是在达拉然钓鱼，钓鱼满级有一大半是在达拉然小喷泉里磨出来的。

“所以你们不能指责我为什么到现在都没能钓上海龟！”

21、

“他钓上来的硬币一个也没扔，金币绑定了他只好放银行，银币到鱼钩都让我帮忙存着呢。”

血妹子DK笑吟吟地说，她对自己半个仓库的身份没太大不满，反正也是可以站在里世界看好戏的。

“啊还有，钓上希尔瓦娜斯.风行者的金币以后他高兴的直蹦，又对着阿尔萨斯.米奈希尔的金币笑了半天，最近一直在对着安度因.乌瑞恩那句‘我觉得我好像一直是十岁的样子’那句话里的睿智跪舔。”

“闭嘴。”血男忍无可忍。

22、

血男是个女王脑残粉。他经常说如果不是他通了银松森林任务，这个战队根本不会存在。

就连辛特兰任务我都是把炉石绑在幽暗城，上线就找蝙蝠飞过去呢。他完全不掩饰自己的骄傲。

其余的人完全不想理他。

23、

其实剩下的人们也都很尊敬希尔瓦娜斯，只是他们没像血男那样被银松森林和安多哈尔突然出现的女王吓坏了结果逢人就表忠心。

比如说亡灵牧师，他干脆不声明自己有多么爱女王，只是默默地选择了在丧钟镇出生。

24、

亡灵牧师名叫Kirei，但他知道泰坦也坑了他。

她是有多喜欢言峰绮礼。亡灵偶尔抱怨一句，但是他也觉得这个死了又被拉起来的角色和自己的定位挺合适的。

皆大欢喜皆大欢喜。

25、

“战队里到底有多少个牧师了？！她是有多喜欢牧师啊？！”

26、

还有一个女巨魔牧师。血妹子把自己埋在奥格不想出门的时候，她曾经担负过裁缝的重任。后来血妹子光荣出山，她就默默地洗成了剥皮制皮。后来血妹子猎人又把剥皮制皮抢去了，她就一直默默蹲在奥格银行前面。

嗯他们是欺负我，但是反正也是一个队里的也就无所谓了，看着狼骑兵在奥格里巡逻也别有一番风味的。有专属自己的奥格瑞玛截图的姑娘一笑而过。

27、

联盟的从珠宝洗到工程又洗到珠宝和锻造的男暗夜精灵牧师默默点头。

28、

“所以说到底是要有多少个牧师啊？！”

29、

别看着我们。法师和猎人在众人的目光中别开视线。

30、

法师名叫洛丹伦。由于血男强烈要求泰坦对“洛丹伦永远属于被遗忘者，永远！”这句话做点什么，于是法师出现了。

还是正统的血妹子冰法呢。带着一个可爱的蓝绿色的水元素，咕嘟咕嘟的。

但是姑娘在幽魂之地被蜘蛛打了一次以后就再也不肯从塔奎林出来了。

31、

猎人则是不停地O龙鹰的T以至于被怪近战殴打，然后有了心理阴影。

“那个时候我完全不知道龙鹰是扛坦的啊。”血妹子猎人争辩，“都是那帮牧师告诉我打怪应该自己打，不能靠宠物的。”

32、

“这个战队到底是有多少血精灵啊？！”

33、

部落满级的四个人.四个血精灵。

34、

联盟那边的多样性还好一些，狼人牧师、人类牧师、男狼人牧师、以及带着珠宝和锻造叮起来的暗夜牧师。

“其实血精灵DK也是叮起来的，一念之差没选巨魔牧师。”暗夜友善地说，“不过那样虽然不会全是血精灵了，但又全是牧师了。”

35、

所以这个战队的好手两重唱是在有五个满级牧师的情况下被DK叮出来的。

36、

但是双面间谍不是。

37、

谁都不知道一个血精灵到底对人类王子是有多么深沉的爱，他甚至骑着重装双足飞龙在七星殿露台旁边的山上偷偷STK那个小王子，后果当然是被守卫晕到死。

也是这种心理使他资助了联盟的小狼人，为了早点听到联盟方的安度因任务。女狼人是个厚道人，这点让血男开心又庆幸。

38、

“不是我做了潘达利亚任务碰到安度因的话，这个战队一个联盟也不会有呢！”

人类牧师暴起，被狼人拉回去了。

是事实你不能不让人家说，因为他泰坦姑娘谋杀过不知道多少个联盟，狼人牧师和狼人小德是硕果仅存的两个。

而且牧师自己也曾经差点被谋杀。她只能感叹妹妹果然成长在相对和平的氛围里。

39、

血男在喜欢上安度因之前曾经是个正统的部落，女王粉酋长半个粉，回音岛上分裂部落的鋈那货被他无视掉。

和人掐架虽然不好但是为了部落可以搞一搞。

有一个小熊猫牧师出岛鬼使神差选了联盟，被西部荒野任务气哭了，血男摸摸头，你看还是部落好吧。

小熊猫哭着删了种族换成了狼人。

40、

狼人牧师想起这件事的时候总是苦笑。

不过也没啥不好，要是按照原来那个设定的话，她也就不会有现在的妹妹和养父母啦。

但是因此曾是瓦里安国王的黑这件事她也不吝惜向别人散发黑气。

41、

狼人牧师也喜欢安度因王子，不过和血男不同的，她觉得自己更像从母亲的角度在疼爱那个小家伙。

毕竟又礼貌又会说话还很勇敢的小男孩都是比较戳女性的母性心理的。安度因笑着说我也是牧师呢真希望有一天我可以和你一样厉害的时候狼人突然觉得她有些明白血精灵的感受。

他比我的人形态还矮一头呢。女孩子向王子敬礼的时候忍俊不禁。

42、

喜欢归喜欢，狼人牧师仍然不认为安度因是自家的王子，她和妹妹对话的时候通常以“你们的王子”称呼安度因。

狼人的王子已经永远地沉睡在吉尔尼斯。他同样是一位彬彬有礼而英姿飒爽的战士。

利亚姆.格雷迈恩。狼人姑娘会永远等待重返吉尔尼斯王国的那一天。

43、

父母病逝之后，人类牧师从北郡修道院踏上了冒险的道路。她知道自己有个姐姐在吉尔尼斯，因此听说狼人们到了达纳苏斯，她第一时间登上了暴风城驶往鲁瑟兰村的航船。她在风嚎橡树遇到了一个狼人，棕褐色的毛发紧绷在衣装之下，长长的吻部和指爪像极了艾尔文森林的野狼。

人类顿了一下，但还是决定鼓起勇气上前打听一下消息。她还没迈步，狼人周身的空气忽然剧烈翻涌，接下来狰狞的长嘴向内收缩塌陷，恢复成了平滑的面部，尖利的爪子也在剧烈波动的气流中脱出了人类手指的形状。人形生物的身高也因此而挫了一些。

是个很漂亮很可爱的女孩子，有着一头令人熟悉的暗红色短发。她的侧脸半对着人类牧师，仿佛有什么心事般叹了口气。

人类姑娘冻结在当地的一瞬间，还傻傻地冒出了一个念头：原来我的头发也挺好看的。

44、

暗夜精灵夫妻也知道这个妹妹的存在，但是和打小没根的姐姐不同，人类是被亲生父母抚养长大的，因此也不乐意再去多认几个亲人。即使如此两位德鲁伊仍然把人类姑娘当作亲女儿看待，他们笑着说反正脸盲分不出来，一视同仁就好啦。

这话让两个女孩子心里暖暖的。她们都知道，即使长的一模一样，遭受狼毒诅咒的姐姐一开口，低沉的音色仍然能立刻区别出她们都是双胞胎中的哪位。

45、

其实这对双胞胎还有一个她们不知道的姐姐。就这么说吧，她是一个死亡骑士。

因此她一直没有去认自己的妹妹们。狼人牧师曾觉察出一些不对劲，但是她也一直没能确定。

46、

和联盟这边不同的，部落基本上都是吱吱哇哇的没根孩子，除去有婚约的那俩之外。

一提这个婚约这俩就炸。

到底是哪个角落的哪个原因让泰坦认为战队中前两个出生的人应该是夫妻的？！

一个嫌男士太娘炮一个觉得姑娘太阵营掐结果相看两相厌的两个人。

47、

联盟和部落的第一次正式对话简直混乱不堪。狼人带上了自己的妹妹和同僚，血精灵带上了自己的婚约者和巨魔牧师。

“不成，绝对不能采取双方最低价的做法，我们可是提供装备的，背包已经够便宜你们的了，还给你们转化宝石你们就没点表示吗没礼貌的部落。”

“信不信我把裁缝冲上去给你看啊联盟狗，中立拍卖行吃钱对双方都没好处你是孤陋寡闻不知道吗联盟信息这么闭塞吗。你的活化钢不都是我们提供的矿锭你还想怎么样啊。”

“谁他妈不知道地精坑钱啊。我们缺钱学飞行，反正那个血男有两个钱帮帮我们又怎样，你们的飞行不都满了吗。”

“那是部落的钱！谁知道下一个成员什么时候又该学飞行了，我们可不是做慈善事业的！”

两个领队满脸黑线不停叹气，女巨魔和男狼人在一边交谈甚欢。

48、

最后还是双方最低价了，大家都不希望本来就没几个的金币被地精坑掉。

于是血妹子死亡骑士从奥格辗转冬泉谷，17级的蹄子牧师从闪金镇一路死到藏宝海湾。

“她没事还可以做做任务，我连门都不敢出啊。”德莱尼姑娘叹气。

49、

血妹死骑曾经很自卑。牧师们打怪血线都不带掉的，自己刚走出黑锋要塞就死掉好几次，技能手忙脚乱不知道该发哪个，只会一把把血色十字军抓到身边，然后就短路了。

阿彻鲁斯之眼也操控不好。锁链和大锅也各种找不到。和巫妖王的决战也不停的死，好混乱。

为什么战队里的人会说自己的职业很强大呢，明明相当弱的。

然后她瞪着被自己123还没4就死掉的冬泉谷元素生物，傻掉了。

50、

血精灵牧师喜欢冬泉谷。旧世界里最喜欢的地方。白茫茫的地面一踩一个脚印，还有瑟银矿可以采，监视地图上出现一个黄点是最让人开心的了。在安戈洛环形山做完任务后虽然满了六十级但是学飞行的钱不够，就是在冬泉谷挣钱挣够了的。

但是为什么她在这里。

“我在采冰盖草。”人类牧师扬眉，“紫阳在磨银色颜料，但是我不想去悲伤沼泽。我喜欢冬泉谷。”

51、

人类牧师是草药和炼金术师。和铭文把一切都磨成颜料不同，炼金术所要求的草药品种更为严格。因此人类姑娘差不多是除了喜欢到处乱跑的血男之外，任务地域涉猎范围最广的人。

格罗姆之血少的让人想发疯，太阳草和卡德加的胡须多到几组几组的丢给铭文磨墨水，最后连铭文的男狼人都受不了了告诉她别再采了，碧火和星空墨水太多了没地方放。

但是让她最郁闷的不是冲炼金的麻烦。而是直到现在她都没能采到一株阿尔萨斯之泪。她甚至为此在没满级的情况下去单刷据说有阿尔萨斯之泪的剃刀沼泽……但是采不到就是采不到。

为什么啊。人类姑娘挺委屈。

53、

炼金伴生的专业是考古。时沙之瓶是战队里每个人都眼巴巴想要的东西。但是人类牧师试验了几片考古区域以后，果断放弃了。

你见过考出来的神器都只能卖一金的人吗。

人类牧师反而有些释然，她不喜欢考古专业。

54、

喜欢考古的又是血男。狼人姑娘对此也有些爱好，但是没有血男那么狂热。

明明学的是采矿珠宝还患有采矿强迫症，仍然在全世界飞来飞去一边采矿一边考古，甚至能干出忍着周围四五个矿点考完一片地区，然后又跑去收割了全部矿点的事。

那是锡矿石啊喂，你是打算拿来干嘛。

55、

血男考出来的第一个精良神器是化石类的，当下跑了好几片化石地区把它做了出来，一块琥珀。他试了试，然后对包裹自己的琥珀一边吐槽“这玩意儿到底有什么用”一边爱不释手地随身携带。

然后卡多雷风铃、寄魂战鼓、山丘之王的圣杯、阿古斯的最后一件圣物……

——背包+银行格数长年个位的人。因此血男对玩具盒相当期待。

56、

血精灵一直在想他是不是把采矿洗成炼金，那样考古专业就有用武之地了。但是看着矿点不能采同样是会让他想死的事。

珠宝？就不提潘达利亚的珠宝他都悟满了这个浪费时间的活计了……他出生前很久就决定自己要学珠宝的。

“所以我觉得他娘炮死了。”裁缝血妹子忍无可忍。

57、

血法师终于打开了索拉查盆地的界门，剥皮法爷想了想说要不然我把第二个专业换成炼金吧，这么多传送门，拿来考古挺合适。

熟稔血男考古癖的众人纷纷表示算了吧。就算你考遍了所有神器，血男肯定还会自己重新考一遍。

58、

法师和猎人现在也终于提了不少等级了，猎人甚至满级了。永恒岛让一个剥皮猎美的神魂颠倒，要是不总是死就更好了。

打蛇总是OT……她也弄不懂是怎么回事。但是这也足够了，那帮暗牧在岛上死去活来最后吓的一个也不敢上岛，这让猎人很有成就感。

59、

是的……暗牧。全是暗牧，一个神圣或者戒律都没有。

一群放弃治疗的牧师。

60、

法师的等级是被战士提携起来的。在她之前则是狼人那对相亲相爱的养父母。男暗夜精灵提起提携妻子的这件事就会傻笑，说看着她一步一步接近和自己一同冒险的等级感觉很幸福。而且对于两个德鲁伊一同做任务的时候都忘记插雄鹿雕文这件事，他们同时表示：因为互相尊重彼此的职业，结果都忘了。

战队里的其他人看到这对夫妻总会下意识找墨镜。

61、

帮助了从塔奎林走出来以后又困在安多哈尔的法师的战士的名字叫做砍了那棵。

这句太绕口令了。

同一个战区的人看到他以后经常不明所以，不同战区的人看到以后经常大吃一惊围着他转半天。

他的全名是砍了那棵-世界之树。泰坦的恶作剧。

62、

兽人战士的诞生是血男憋着一口气向泰坦求助的。因为他记不清该去哪里找训练师，不得不求助于奥格卫兵，结果被骂了“快点走你真恶心”。

结果兽人战士走进奥格瑞玛，劈头被问了一句“你不是起义者吧？”

不是啊！战士和血男一同惨叫。

63、

有起义者，自然就会有效忠酋长的人。

血男出生的时候已经是地狱咆哮掌权了，很自然的，他曾经向地狱咆哮宣誓效忠。听说酋长众叛亲离的时候他很纠结。

但是有一天血男释然了。

“既然宣誓过，我就不打算背叛誓言。其他人愿怎样怎样，卫兵骂我也无所谓，反正我是要帮酋长守奥格瑞玛的。”他耸肩说。

联盟诸人沉默。就这种不掐不理一条路走到黑的人最不容易骂。部落也沉默，过了几天联盟们发现他们之间出现了一个健气满满的叫做攻城机械师的地精潜行者。

“还有库卡隆监视者、库卡隆蛮兵、库卡隆卫士和库卡隆卫兵哦，他们之中的猎人还带着叫库卡隆黑暗萨满的宠物哦。”血妹牧师微笑着向联盟众竖中指。

64、

“他们居然建了一个叫钢铁部落的公会。”人类姑娘的嘴角止不住地抽搐。

65、

先是巨魔德鲁伊，再是兽人战士，登上开往战歌要塞的飞艇听到苍凉的长笛声时，都感觉心里痉挛。

远征诺森德……谁都不知道在酋长down fall的那天，他们会在世界的哪个角落。

血男也为此事颇为烦恼，直到有一天他破罐破摔地说干脆他们进攻那天我们全部回防奥格吧，然后收获了意料之外的全票支持。

66、

“你说我们是不是该同时把部队开到刃拳海湾？”人类牧师忍不住吐槽这群狂欢一样的部落。

“这事我也想过……不过我觉得这是加尔鲁什支持者的泄愤行动，我们就别凑热闹了。再说奥格瑞玛是休息区域，刃拳海湾又不是。”狼人很理智。

67、

其实这事儿完全不能怪血男，他直到诺森德，和牦牛人酋长对话的时候，才明白自己见到加尔鲁什时那个“我记得部落酋长不长这样儿啊”的感想原来是真的。

萨尔……连脸都没见过的绿皮兽人，怎么能让他提起为之效忠的意愿啊。

所以泰坦姑娘险些撕掉战争之潮的过激行为让血男感叹又庆幸她不愧是和自己一同冒险的人。

68、

“部落的法师洛丹伦想要练剥皮炼金，战士砍树想要练草药炼金，还没出生的牛头德想要练双采，一旦练到八十五级谁都不想满级，泰坦姑娘快疯了。我想她一定很困扰为什么我们会有自己的性格，但是说真的，我真是一点儿也不想练考古。”人类牧师耸肩这么说，“有的时候我很庆幸我们拥有这么一位泰坦。”

“如果她想让我们干什么，我们反抗不了，但是她不愿意这么干。大多数时候她很尊重我们随着职业和升级过程形成的专业意愿，更何况现在全专业都齐了，更是谁愿干啥干啥了。紫阳，估计你的草药学很快就会被恢复了。”

憨厚的狼人也耸了耸肩。由于部落提供矿产的速度太慢，他曾经被迫从满级草药洗成了满级采矿。

68、

部落表示抗议，他们的珠宝和锻造和工程实在太费材料，尤其是珠宝，炸矿简直是高耗。

“而且中立拍卖行实在太难用了！你说我们，你们倒是把转化好的宝石还回来啊！”

69、

“……干脆还是单阵营全专业吧，一有交易肯定吵。”

两个领队这么商量。

70、

部落的铭文号是一个牛头人元素萨，正好在搞招募，巨魔德鲁伊提拉森就利用那个叮叮叮的功能把小萨满一路叮到了八十多级。

然后牛头小姑娘在深岩之洲被怪打的抱头鼠窜。

“……啊，这个功能有装备上的问题……”

随后由于知道了这个问题，两个精灵德鲁伊在翡翠林做任务的时候简直形影不离，男暗夜精灵几乎三百六十度保护着自己的妻子。

联盟和部落都对这个状况表示无法直视。

71、

由于叮叮叮和这个战区部落人数少的可以用手数的问题，牛头萨满直到87级都没有接到公会邀请。

结果她被大伙坑成了钢铁部落的会长。和男狼人一样，被坑进小公会的厚道实在的牛头姑娘在一天一天努力攒雕文书目。

“我有星界传送，这个不是什么大事。而且公会升到8级就可以有十五分钟炉石了，看现在的升级速度可能不会太久。”萨满注视着公会的升级条，由于战士正在为了消磨招募时间而疯狂做任务，这个条在流水一般上涨。

顺便说一句男狼人的雕文已经学全了，这让狼人姑娘盯着她刷斯卡迪刷出来的一本诺森德铭文研究感觉颇为头痛。

72、

小公会里最如鱼得水的人要数战士。现在所有注意到他的名字的其他战区的人都会大惊如洗。

砍了那棵-世界之树

 

战士表示被关注很开心，反正这个战区不能pvp，阿门。

73、

同样是被战士从41级叮到83级的血法师姑娘表示，她在拿完诺森德装备之前绝对不下瓦斯琪尔或者深岩之洲。由于练的是剥皮而且给公会涨经验需要同等级任务，她选择了索拉查盆地。

三发寒冰箭biu死一只怪的感觉真是爽透，一点也不像幽魂之地ADD被三四个怪追着死挠。部落有了裁缝也很棒，虽然霜纹布有限，牧师血妹子没法给她凑齐霜纹套，但她也不介意混搭几件灵纹，反正这样她也已经很厉害了。

“果然等级高了比较爽。”她畅快地说，一边闪现寒冰指冰枪术biu死六十码外的另一个满血怪。

74、

“……你们不学收尸跑到索拉查盆地干嘛来了！”

血精灵剥皮法师姑娘一边跳着脚瞪着满地尸体，一边剥皮剥到手直抽。

75、

“我把通往安戈洛环形山的界门打开了。要不然我把第二个专业洗成炼金？这么多传送门我很期待考古会有多方便。”

“算了吧，就算你把所有神器收集齐了，那个血男肯定还要重新收集一遍。”

76、

“可是我和疯子不一样啊，我只想要时沙之瓶而已。”

77、

血精灵男士表示对这个外号感觉很受伤。

78、

或许是由于第一个出生的关系，封子牙对艾泽拉斯的好奇度和求知欲都远远高于他的战友们。比如说他可以一整天站在达拉然的小喷泉钓鱼，一整天在东部王国大陆上考古，一整天看着攻略搜寻烹饪食谱。

所以云端翔龙骑士团的日常让急救没冲满的血精灵很闹心。

所以他跟着阿尔萨斯王子屠了N遍斯坦索姆收集霜纹布。然后他发现部落男士默认的联盟形态是光头人类男。

79、

由于战队的成就互通，队员们很少有人会往敌对阵营的主城跑。唯一一个这么干了的就是血精灵。他跑去了暴风城郊外，开着漂浮术做了那个钓鱼外交的成就，然后就立刻很怂的骑着飞龙逃跑了。典型的部落之耻。

但是由于联盟们也半斤八两，谁都没资格在这方面损他。毕竟人家还有去做成就的勇气对伐。

80、

血男的飞行坐骑是重装双足飞龙。就是那个卡桑琅丛林的统御先锋军的阵营坐骑。

他也有加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮在圣钟任务后奖励给他的雄壮双足飞龙，但是他不经常骑。

81、

联盟的狼人牧师焦急地追着安度因的行踪来到昆莱山，她看到了躲在柱子后向她示意噤声的小王子，同时又意外地看到了部落酋长和兽人身旁正在执行任务的血精灵牧师。血精灵看到她和安度因一同冲出来，好像受到了前所未有的惊吓。

但幸好这次双方同仇敌忾，他们一同击败了陷入狂乱的煞魔。但是当最后一刻圣钟砸到安度因身上的时候，敌对阵营的两个人再次同时吓傻了。

他们以石化的状态面面相觑。直到加尔鲁什扔给血男一条缰绳，扬长而去很久以后，狼人牧师突然瞥见倒在碎片下的小王子动了一下。

她一头冲了过去，血男也跟了过去。发现安度因还活着的时候血精灵长长地松了一口气。

——虽然效忠于加尔鲁什，圣钟事件却是血精灵永远无法原谅酋长的心理阴影。

82、

关于这一点狼人牧师倒有个另类的见解。

“你看，一个是彻底的战争狂，一个是彻底的和平主义者，你还记得传言里说的那件事吗，他们在安度因十岁的时候就在塞拉摩见过面。而且那次交锋里，安度因一句话就把加尔鲁什呛的无话可说。说不定加尔鲁什心心念念的想杀他想了六年呢。”

“姐，我说你啊……”

“而且那么小只的小王子，总让人想找个什么高大一点的人来保护他啊。最好是一条胳膊就能把他托起来的类型，就是那种托孩子的姿势，体形差简直萌炸了。而且现在你看正好有这么个圣钟事件让整个艾泽拉斯都知道他们有交集了……”

“姐，你会冷死的。”

83、

狼人愤怒地向妹妹抗议怎么总瞎说些实话啊真是一点都不体贴。

84、

顺便说人类牧师比较喜欢把加尔鲁什和他们的国王扯在一起。毕竟她是听着国王归来的故事长大的，而且她也不像她姐姐有一个黑瓦里安国王的历史。联盟的风向就是这个，所以她萌的挺开心。

84.5、

【“我注意到我们的‘头儿’最近有些抑郁。”人类女性采取了停顿一秒的措辞，试图体现出她对这个战队的队长居然是个血精灵的嗤之以鼻，“他连我的挑衅都不太回了。怎么，难道是恋爱了？”

她的聊天对象，由于一直生活在吉尔尼斯而非像她那样从小被带到暴风城，在那场不幸中成为了狼人的孪生姐姐，撑着额头叹了口气。和其他一些狼人一样，她喜欢并正在维持着自己的人类形态：“差不多。说真的，我觉得联盟最近流行的风气不是太对头。”

“哦？是真的？”她的妹妹明显对绯闻比较感兴趣：“对方是谁？单恋？哦一定是单恋吧看他那个样子。”

“你们的王子。”狼人牧师一直很有点身为吉尔尼斯人的骄傲，尤其是在随同他们的王子利亚姆收复都城之后。

“安度因？！”人类牧师显然对这个意料之外的答案措手不及，“他是个部落！怎么可能见到安度因？”

“喂你的第一反应为什么会是部落……所以我才说最近的风气……这要怪你们的王子离家出走还跑到卡桑琅丛林勾引别人，我也在路上见过他一次，那次他非要跟随着一个颜色像是巨魔的德鲁伊，那只可怜的咕咕看起来吓得快要晕倒了。”

“嘿，我们的王子做什么也轮不到部落指手画脚吧。”人类表示抗议，“所以？那个精灵是单恋了一个万人迷的联盟王子？这个苦恼听起来还真是……挺值得嘲笑一下？”

“不……实际上……”女狼人再次掩住额头，“实际上他是在苦恼自己为什么会喜欢上一个同性。”

“…………”

几秒钟后，人类牧师像她姐姐那样掩住了额头：“哦。我是说……哦。”

“所以我才说，联盟最近的风气似乎跑的太不对劲了。”】

85、

被安度因吓的差点晕倒的平衡德鲁伊是提拉森。很显然他根本没资格和某个人类猎人相提并论。

86、

血精灵的单恋曝光以后遭到了联盟众的一致同情和嘲笑，虽然联盟有些人非常讨厌鸽派的王子，但是安度因仍然是个万人迷。

“这你不能怪我，谁让你表现的那么明显，还逢人就说圣钟时候他给你加血的事儿……说起来我一肚子火，咱们是暗牧！他拿神圣法术给我加血害我又卡光明形态又打不出暗影宝珠死了三回这事儿你怎么不说！再说这不是好事吗，我爸还特地没有交那个带着王子转的任务，他说你在里世界想见王子了他就去帮你邀请他。”狼人牧师决定死不认账。

“……算了我说不过你。”血精灵苦恼地扶着额头，“我也没指望能多见他，拉希奥的任务实在太难我做不来。你们替我多帮着他点，他作死都能作到酋长跟前，让人总为他提心吊胆的。”

“哦。”狼人突然来劲了，“我想安利你一个CP。”

87、

狼人姑娘一直没弄明白自己的安利有没有卖出去。

愣了半分钟说了个“艹”，然后立马切断了通讯线路是几个意思？

88、

“哦，原来始作俑者是你啊？”

两个裁缝交流的时候提到了这件事，血妹子立刻来劲了：“干得好啊，娘炮写了一篇加尔鲁什和安度因的十八禁文，把战队里好几个人掰过去了。虽然我觉得他大概是自己想上安度因。”

89、

“文拿来。”

“……你看不懂。”

“我不管，文拿来。”

“可以倒是可以，不过我得先告诉你，我是用萨拉斯语写的，而且我没能力把它翻译成通用语。”

“…………”

90、

狼人从没像这一刻这样强烈的想要背叛自己的阵营和种族。

91、

除了血男之外，其他的联盟和部落的汉子们都是耿直的纯爷们，纯的。对于众女眷喜欢YY那些并非冒险者的艾泽拉斯居民的行为他们表示比较庆幸，至少这样她们不会带坏泰坦。

如果她像其他泰坦那样致力于掰弯自己的联结者，他们可吃不消。

92、

但是可怜的提拉森一直在提到沃金的时候被躺枪。

谁让他有个不属于冒险者的名字？

93、

“…………”

“说吧你是想掐死我还是想掐死我。”

“……我只是对于你敢去找暗夜精灵汉子给你翻译而且散播腐文的行为表示钦佩。”

“反正她能看懂。还有得了吧我就是拆了官配还拉郎还搞的人尽皆知，结果泰坦公司的新设定一出呼啦来了一群同好，我很高兴但是我知道你一定想掐死我。”

“……想掐死你想疯了好吗？！为什么你可以和泰坦公司开了同一个脑洞还安利了一堆人啊？！”

94、

反正现在我不会冷到想死了。狼人姑娘很喜欢这种饮鸩止渴视死如归的大义凛然感。

95、

“……嗯……我大致懂你的感觉。”血男牧师一边想着一边慢慢地说，“大概和我公开‘地狱咆哮支持者’立场的时候感觉差不多。”

“是吧。放弃治疗的感觉超爽的。——话说回来，你们酋长好像也打算放弃治疗了？”

血男精神一振：“我这辈子，都不后悔站他的队。”

96、

血精灵突然MAN起来让狼人感觉很不适应。毕竟那个家伙为了人类王子寻死觅活的情景历历在目。

97、

“过了……啊……”

小精灵下一瞬间就软瘫在了地上，甚至不敢去看围观的两个冒险者。小牧师一直想要学习治疗，所以一直用的是神圣天赋。他一直很弱，一直都是。和他连结的泰坦也是，他们磕磕碰碰地一直撑到了三十级，才敢来杀这个二十级的叛徒达尔坎。

结果还有几个人在旁边围观，让他紧张的不停搞错技能。达尔坎和他的两个追随者的魔法几乎把他的血和蓝抽空，他基本上是在同归于尽的一瞬间发出了最后一个惩击。

周围的冒险者们默不作声，血精灵觉得这一刻自己简直丢尽了脸。

喘匀了气，他忍着屈辱感爬过去，搜寻达尔坎有没有保存什么信物，然后身心俱疲地骑上陆行鸟。他的摄政王或许需要这份情报和达尔坎已死的消息，等他把任务交了，再来恢复自己的精神。

98、

“你做的很好。现在，我派你前往奥格瑞玛，向部落的酋长报告叛徒已死的消息。这能证明血精灵的实力，引导我们的族人加入部落。”阿强把一封密信递给惊诧莫名的小牧师。

99、

小牧师以前来过奥格瑞玛。但差点在电梯大坑上摔死之后，他就敬而远之的一直窝在幽暗城了。

女王曾经对很弱鸡但是拼命完成了任务的小牧师很友善，所以牧师决定一辈子效忠女王。酋长骂女王，所以他黑酋长。

结果这一次是来找酋长……

“你毫无疑问地证明了你们族人的实力。”加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮揉碎了信，向小牧师呲开獠牙，做出一个凶恶而赞许的表情，“欢迎加入部落，血精灵。”

——一诺定终身。

100、

“那就跟我念：‘Lok'tar ogar！非胜即死——为了这一信念我宣誓效忠部落。这是所有部落战士最神圣最基本的信条。我自愿将全部身心奉献给伟大的酋长。我愿意无条件服从酋长的意志和命令。从这一刻起直到永远——为了部落’！”

牦牛村族长点头：“不胜利，毋宁死！我自愿将全部身心奉献给萨尔酋长！”

小牧师手中的文件啪嗒坠地。

大灾变。他恐怖地意识到了什么。大灾变以前，的世界，是什么样子的？

101、

查了历史以后，小牧师一直呆呆地宅在达拉然城，钓鱼。

反正傻站着又没什么意思。

满目皆是黑夜，走在世界的后面。他拥有的只是一个破碎的世界，而他永远也不可能看到那个完整而美好的过去。

一竿一竿地钓下去，技能点倒是一个一个的涨上来了。

102、

“天谴之门那个动画？大概是因为你没到80级，或者龙骨荒野任务没清吧。清完以后会帮着女王攻打幽暗城，超燃的任务。”

“攻打幽暗城？大灾变以后萨尔离任了，你不可能跟着加尔鲁什去打幽暗城吧。”

小牧师觉得越发心烦了。

但就算是被诓的，女王控也终于80级了。

103、

完全不记得是因为什么，小牧师从达拉然回到了奥格，刚走几步就被一个召唤绊住了腿。

“请来大地神殿。”

大地之环……萨尔。

小牧师盯着那个任务看了很久，然后决定炉石回达拉然钓鱼。

104、

当然这是赌气，小牧师还是想见见部落的酋长的。几天之后，他登上了刃拳海湾的码头，抱着手倾听先锋队的对话。

“一座岛屿从海面上冒了出来，暴风城就在它的射程之内。”

“这绝不是巧合！艾泽拉斯世界正在眷顾着部落！”

是托尔巴拉德？小牧师搜寻着自己险些做完探索者过程中记忆中的地图。他曾经在暴风城上空掠过，对那个地方的地图还有点印象。

但是萨尔不是在大漩涡的吗？他是不是走错地方了？

105、

“你可以在我这里绑炉石，但是你没法在这里休息。这里是我们和纳迦的战场，牧师。”埃鲁纳克无所谓地对吓傻了的小牧师说。“你想回去？可是我刚才救了你，你不觉得你该报答一下救命之恩？”

106、

在海底长时间奔波劳碌，身心俱是五彩斑斓的水底生物，小牧师的脑子一直木木的。直到听到“我们打不过纳迦的军队，快去请援兵！”“海面是商船的航线，上去拿上信号枪向部落船只发射信号弹”的时候，他才终于猛醒，这场噩梦结束了。

新鲜的空气！以格罗姆胡须的名义，我爱它们！——听着老兵的感叹，血精灵也有种劫后余生的感觉。他终于再次骑上了御风者而不是海马，飞起来的一瞬间有点想哭。

“那么，你是现在就转战其他地方呢，还是回去以后让地狱咆哮倍加自豪？”军团士兵询问着已经一只手去抓飞行管理员衣领的牧师。牧师愣了片刻，放开了飞行管理员。

好吧，既然来了。

107、

很久之后血男差不多能够一眼认出这个绿色皮肤红色铠甲的兽人战士。昆莱山重逢的时候，看到纳兹戈林中气十足地和联盟将领叫骂，牧师在他们看不见的地方笑的肚子痛。

他也看了联盟的将领几眼。这是血精灵第一次见到会和联盟的冒险者同行的勇士。“值得尊敬的敌人”，他把他们定位在这样一个高度。

108、

然后牧师顺着任务发布者指引的路程向白虎寺奔波。进入大殿门之后他差点跪了。翡翠林的小俘虏和卡桑琅丛林神烦的任务发布者安度因王子站在大殿里。

烈日行者德兹科施施然站在旁边，看着这个气急败坏又手足无措的血精灵压低声音向他质问“联盟的王子毫无防备为什么我们不趁机把他抓起来！”，撇嘴回答道你的口气真像我们的“酋长”但是部落不袭击手无寸铁的孩童再加上血蹄酋长和人类王子是朋友所以至少现在我们要保护他的安全。

血精灵哑口无言。

109、

到底是怎么才能让部落所有见过他的人……血精灵五味杂陈地瞪着人类少年，他见过他的技能，好像也是个牧师，不知道是神圣还是戒律……但肯定是血精灵曾经放弃了的治疗者。

多少让人有点别扭和自惭形秽。

这时安度因扭过头来，看到了他，微微笑了一下。

“你好，高贵的血精灵。”

和在翡翠林身为俘虏、卡桑琅突袭惘之煞时一模一样的态度，不卑不亢。

110、

本来一直心如死灰窝在达纳苏斯的曾经的小熊猫牧师，有一天突然被对立阵营的队长敲了对话，这让她有点手忙脚乱。

你是联盟的领导者，不可以这样。狼人姑娘暗自告诫自己，并试图用平等的态度面对精灵，但是看到对方闪亮亮的88级以后，她还是在心里跪了。

简直是秒杀。“什么事？你怎么会有兴趣和联盟对话的？”

“我找你是因为你是你。幸好狼人是联盟。”那头幽灵般飘忽的声音吓了她一跳。“我想问你，有没有兴趣去升级。”

“升级？”狼人姑娘突然想起了黑历史，干巴巴地笑了出来，“让一个黑国王的人走在暴风城的街道上？我无法想象。”

“正是因为你黑国王……所以我觉得你会答应我的请求。”血精灵的声音仍然像断了线一样，“我现在在逐日岛。”

狼人姑娘突然觉得有什么地方不对劲：“你怎么了？”

“我刚才去了幽暗城，对女王行了三拜九叩礼。”

“你怎么了？”如果不是无形的，狼人姑娘简直要去抓通讯设备了。

“帮帮我，我忍不了了。不管是联盟的谁，快点去潘达利亚。”

血精灵深吸了一口气，准备掐断对话，并暂时掐断自己的存在。喷涌的感情让他太痛苦了，他撑不住了。

“——我爱上了安度因.乌瑞恩王子。”

111、

虽然说狼人叫上了妹妹和同僚又约上了一个奇怪的暗夜精灵一同经营联盟方的摊子，但她没有也不打算告诉他们血精灵是以多么绝望的态度向她发出了请求。狼人是个厚道人。

在联盟呆久了，又解除了和瓦里安国王的误会，狼人也有点被联盟的高大上侵染。尤其是妹妹疯狂一般向她诉说赤脊山发生的事情时，她觉得联盟还真是挺不错的，在兄弟情上比部落强许多。

等到六十多级她发现怎么也不可能学到飞行的时候很是有些郁闷，这个时候，在他们四十多级的时候恢复了精神，正在满世界采矿考古的血精灵敲了她。

“我看到你的专业有金钱问题了。你去趟加基森，我把飞行的钱中立给你。”

“我……”狼人有点别扭，她不太想受一个部落的恩惠，但是血精灵下一句话让她哑口无言。

“就算是为了安度因。拜托你了。”

112、

谁都不知道一个血精灵到底对人类王子是有多么深沉的爱，他甚至骑着重装双足飞龙在七星殿露台旁边的山上偷偷STK那个小王子，后果当然是被守卫晕到死。

113、

狼人有些庆幸泰坦在她的次元所经历的事情居然和他们的波长相同。比如说血精灵自杀那次，泰坦正好为了另一件事情打算离开部落。但由于她并不情愿，狼人强撑着出入暴风城的阶段也能听到这位巨人姑娘咬碎牙根的声音。

不管她是为了锻炼控制仇恨和愤怒的能力也好，和血精灵一样在意小王子也好……狼人姑娘很庆幸泰坦不是一个真正的联盟，至少刚开始不是。

后来狼人才知道自己误会了国王。

在双面间谍的成就跳出来的时候，狼人已经成长为联盟方真正的领导者和代言人，能够以自己的态度和那个血精灵分庭抗礼。她会做部分的让步，为了让整个战队的天平不至于偏斜；但她也会耍点小花招，比如说默许妹妹和那个血妹子的争吵。泰坦是个公道人，如果吵赢了她还真会按照赢家说的的方式办。

奇妙的泰坦。

114、

有那么一段时间联盟的势头有点太强了。三个满级号，草药系专业全齐，裁缝附魔满级。而部落仍然只有那个游山玩水的血精灵。但是他好像对自己婚约者气急败坏的指责无动于衷。

只有狼人明白。看了三遍联盟方潘达利亚任务记录的血精灵大概已经死而无憾了。

115、

最后把血精灵从这种夕死可矣的状态拯救出来的，是他的酋长。

不是萨尔，是加尔鲁什。

116、

泰坦姑娘找到了回到过去的方法，并且很乐意把时光之景共享给他们。血精灵在看到了光秃秃的千针石林和一片空旷的艾萨拉之后，似乎若有所悟。

“呜哇，拉三个狗头人都会死？这世界能呆？”人类牧师一边看一边后怕。

“……我感觉板甲萨尔没有布甲世界萨帅。”地精潜行者姑娘永远忘不了她救出来的那件珍贵的货物。

“同感。而且我觉得板甲萨尔……没有玛诺洛斯加尔鲁什帅。你们听不见我。”血妹子冒出大逆不道之言以后还不忘找补一下。

“以前的奥格真心比暴风差一大截，幸亏加尔鲁什大修了一遍。我还是比较喜欢两个主城势均力敌。”狼人说。血妹子想了想，又看了看以前的奥格，没说话。

117、

几个小时后部落集合，刚刚破天荒地去了一趟一直被他无视的杜隆塔尔封锁线的血男牧师回来了。

“我看到了贝恩，看到他打算和联盟联合——完全置部落安危于不顾。”

“你们都知道我看到沃金的第一反应是他在分裂部落，现在我知道为什么了。”

“我就是这个年代的人，永远只会热爱锈水港和千针群岛。”

“还有安度因。”血妹子顺嘴一损。

血男噎住，大家都开始出现竭力绷着脸的迹象。

“好吧，还有安度因。”男士自暴自弃地承认道，“这也是年代所限，再往前的人估计会热爱萨尔或者瓦里安。”

这回没人笑了。他们有预感他们的领队大概是做了什么决定。

“我发过誓效忠酋长，我不打算背叛誓言。其他人愿怎样我不干涉，但是我决定帮助酋长守奥格。”血男轻松地耸了耸肩，“我是加尔鲁什的支持者。你们可以任意骂，让我以死谢罪也没关系。我大概永远都会是加尔鲁什的卫士。”

118、

联盟那边通过系统听到了对话，一时间死寂无声。

119、

血精灵确实已经做好了准备，在他坦白的时候他甚至准备好了进入奥格瑞玛副本然后躺在里面再也不出来。

结果第二天他一边钓鱼一边翻队员名单的时候愣了一下。

“……攻城机械师？！”

120、

“对，是我的主意。”血妹子毫不掩饰，“反正锈水港居民对她的名字不满很久了。”

121、

“可以再救世界萨一遍何乐不为？”从二十多级直跳1级的潜行者姑娘表示很高兴接受了这个怂恿。

122、

“但是这个名单……”

“攻城机械师、库卡隆监视者、库卡隆蛮兵，库卡隆卫士、库卡隆卫兵，以后见到哪有库卡隆我们可以随时往上添，法兰西斯已经答应切兽王抓幽灵狼命名成库卡隆黑暗萨满。你不觉得守奥格凭着你一个杂牌军不靠谱吗？”歪脖妹把名单拍到了宽肩牧师的脸上。

“别忘了，你是灾变后，我们也都是灾变后。”

“泰坦姑娘更是。我根本没说话，她就答应了。”

123、

“我有点担心他们会不会弃了部落转投联盟。”人类姑娘是真的有点担心，没人掐架没了多样性也不是太好玩的样子。

“他们不会的。”她姐姐说。“你想想艾尔文森林，想想赤脊山，再想想达纳苏斯、埃索达、铁炉堡、矿道地铁……”

“好啦我懂啦！”

124、

狼人牧师没有提暴风城和塞拉摩，前者是她的痛，后者是她和血男共同的痛。

125、

血男刚刚学会飞行的时候，在尘泥沼泽接到过一个任务，让他去海边捞箱子。于是他骑着驭风者，越过了一个人类定居点，在码头捞到了它。他回程的时候，看到了一个还不能学飞行的冒险者一路打进去。

不用武装冲突真是太好了。血男暗自庆幸。

他顺着那个冒险者的方向抬起视线，小岛上白墙蓝瓦，夕阳下艳与天齐。

真漂亮啊。他油然而叹。

126、

狼人登上小岛的时候有关它的预言甚嚣尘上，姑娘实在怕自己没法看它最后一眼，特意从铁炉堡转路，又坐了很久的船。

她惊讶地发现这里堪称半个主城，银行训练师齐全，但是附魔训练师居然在法师塔顶。

狼人以她的人类形态静静地站在美丽的岛屿城市中。城市的道路由硕大的鹅卵石铺就，她伸脚踩了踩凸出来的一块石头。

127、

人类牧师在藏宝海湾被一个法师揪住说话。你不是真的在这里帮地精的忙吧吉安娜普劳德摩尔女士需要你！

最后人类迫不得已打开了通讯装置证明给她看：“姐！你现在在塞拉摩吧？你帮我证明一下我真不是不帮忙……”

那边传来的几乎是咆哮的声音把八码范围内的人都惊呆了。

“是的！是的！我在塞拉摩！我在塞拉摩！”

“姐……你怎么了。”人类姑娘半天才说出话来。

“不……我只是……”

深吸一口气，把自己压制回人形态的狼人痛苦地抬头仰天。

“我只是……从来没有像现在这样感觉到我的无能为力。”

128、

血男听说那个预言以后的做法更过激，他直接飞进了塞拉摩。

先是停到法师塔顶上，后来发现没人管他，他大着胆子跳进了城市里。一开始的几秒钟还是没人管他。血精灵级别很高，威胁范围很小。

然后不知道哪个角落的哪个人把他秒杀了。

129、

“我艹泰坦的恶意啊！如果我当时不是飞着进去的话……那个打进去的冒险者得死多少次啊！”

130、

血精灵一直觉得自己的运气非常好，每到一个阶段都会有什么东西吸引住他，让他不至于无聊致死。

出生后是任务，任务烦了他碰上了女王，升级烦了又碰上了女王，升级又烦了突然听说可以飞行，飞行钱不够拼命攒钱结果到了70级，这个时候他听说罗宁死了于是踏上了诺森德的土地。后来就是被诓到了80级，被诓到了85级，唯一一次自杀未遂，又给他添了几个联盟的兄弟。

这让他从独行大侠变成了部落领导者。血男有些烦，但也不觉得有什么不好。

131、

“队长？一个部落，他是队长？！血精灵？还是个血男？太丢人了吧！”

狼人带着她满级的妹妹正式拜访队长的时候，人类姑娘劈头就是这句。

狼人姑娘一下子就眼神死了。血精灵突然觉得他需要把那个一直在和他吵架的婚约者介绍给这位同样的阵营掐。

132、

后果皆大欢喜。

133、

其实血精灵和狼人也并不是没有自己的立场，只是他们比较冷静。血精灵不可自拔地喜欢上了联盟王子，狼人曾经一生黑联盟国王，这让他们想要站队的时候会多一些深入而理性的思考。

结果一个一头投奔了钢铁部落，一个放弃治疗地试图撮合部落酋长和联盟王子。

——冲动还是不冲动，哪个更好一些？谁都说不清楚。

134、

联盟那边对于部落集体投奔了钢铁部落的做法采取了无视态度。反正他们只是冒险者，不是真正的艾泽拉斯居民，掀不起什么风浪。

“但是我真的很想要一个叫钢铁联盟的公会。”人类姑娘痛苦地说。

135、

这一点狼人差点就答应了，但是在小德莱尼死亡骑士浮现在表世界的的时候，突然有另一个公会抢先邀请了她。

联盟一窝蜂围过来看是什么程咬金，然后对着流沙之鳞的公会名沉默了。

他们决定还是接受邀请。

136、

德莱尼死亡骑士的诞生是个彻底的意外。泰坦在玩连结界面，然后一下子被这个姑娘的外貌征服了。

她一定得是我的。然后她就这么干了。

联盟众对此表示无力吐槽。

137、

由于是被抢亲抢来的，德莱尼姑娘并没有强烈的活下去的欲望，她一直呆在黑风要塞看着天灾来来往往。觉得这样也不错。

拖拖拉拉的任务做到教堂，她去杀那个银色黎明的囚犯。囚犯一如既往的认出了她，“想想阿古斯！想想你的人民！”他说。

138、

“我对埃索达没什么感情。但是阿古斯不一样。我想回去那里，我们……真正的家乡。所以我必须活下去，必须。”

“我懂你的感觉。那个人类姑娘……当初对我说的是……想想吉尔尼斯。然后我决定，我必须得回家了。”人类死骑回答她。

139、

人类死亡骑士姑娘不常在队伍里说话。她的头发是褪色的白，双眼燃烧着冰蓝色，昭示着她天灾的身份。

她的战死引导她的父母的勇气，然后他们走出了格雷迈恩之墙，踏上了抗击天灾的道路。

回到联盟的死亡骑士从吉尔尼斯的亲人口中得知了妹妹们的下落，但她也只是呆在这个战队中而已，从没有想过去认她的妹妹。

毕竟……她不像那个死掉的血精灵那么没心没肺。

140、

狼人姑娘也正是因此而起疑。

那么多死亡骑士，银色黎明都是告诫他们回忆艾尔文森林，为什么这个人会是吉尔尼斯？而且她并不是狼人。

但由于从小离开父母身边，她并不知道年长许多的姐姐的情况。所以她也只是怀疑，不能确定。

141、

至于那个死掉的血精灵，她正在再一次叹服于自己的职业。

因为不停的死不停的死，升到90级以后姑娘说什么也不愿意走出双月殿，一直窝在家里以仓库自居。后来猎人妹子在永恒岛上总是嫌自己DPS低，敲着她想要一把工程弓，枪也可以，反正别让她再举着那个绿色的了。

死骑姑娘翻了翻那叠工程设计图，发现还真有。但是制作这支枪需要使用祥和之灵。作为一个不想打怪攒微粒的冒险者，她想了想打算去开垦日歌农场。

前几个任务还很顺利，但是接下来她就发现自己得去做日常。日常在摩天山脊上，那里有一堆堆的猴子。

……好吧。死骑姑娘哆嗦了一下，看了看因为叮上90级，泰坦附赠给她的技能栏。那么……就一直灵打好了，不死就好别追求输出了。

然后她在引了八只猴子的情况下满血干掉了所有猴子。

142、

“这和说好的不一样啊？！不是说应该先上两个疫病的吗！！难道这才是应该的输出方式吗？？”

143、

震惊的死骑姑娘扫荡了整座山上的猴子，顺便还拾到一本工程学教材。

144、

更震惊的死骑姑娘一头扎进了血男在第一波小怪就死去活来的时光之末，然后在丝毫没看过攻略的情况下打翻了泰兰德。

不过她还是跪在了女王的连结食尸鬼之下。她的职业保命可以……输出太低。

女王就是女王。血妹子还是感觉很骄傲。你看，她在没事干的时候一直在一只一只地召唤食尸鬼玩呢！

145、

确定了她可以轻易地行走在艾泽拉斯，死骑妹子开始开心地忙活起来。她先敲着亡灵牧师把他手头上的幽冥铁全部熔成了铁锭存进公会银行，敲着牛头萨满一边升级一边采了很多绿茶叶和雪百合，然后迅速地把炼金的配方悟全了。

她没有采集专业，炼金和工程都是制造。但是这样很方便，她做的活化钢可以自己用，新的工程学教材教会她的能量源也是自己搞。飞天魔像正好各需要30个，她只需要慢慢等就可以了。

146、

但是另外两个工程飞行器有点麻烦。

146、

“我需要26个魔铁锭，16个魔钢锭，20个精金锭，8个氪金锭，另外去弄点火焰微粒现在只有9个估计不够用，还有帮我打碎10个源生之土。”

“……等等你说慢点Orz”

147、

被她用材料单拍脸逼宫的是血男。领导者就是这个命。

他先去基尔加丹王座刷了八组火焰微粒发给DK姑娘，然后问姑娘要公会银行里的矿石。他原本以为应该能够用，但是他拿到DK妹子发给他的材料之后，才发现魔铁严重短缺。

“16个魔钢锭需要的魔铁太多了，我一时半会儿没法凑够。你先再给我发半组恒金过来，魔钢还差几个恒金锭。然后哪个素材能做先做出来放着，等我把东西凑够了……提拉森，我记得你那儿还有四个魔钢稳定器，先发给我，你已经有一个飞行器了，这边比你更需要坐骑。”

148、

巨魔咕郁闷地表示招募队伍没人权吗？但是还是没说啥。

一群不敢下副本的冒险者，坐骑冲一百就够费劲的了。

149、

50的坐骑白色幼龙是猎人的，100的红色龙鹰也是猎人的，20个日常的毒皮迅猛龙也是猎人的。同时开着龙鹰坐骑、龙鹰宠物、龙鹰宝宝的血精灵很是拉风。

至于为什么全是她就后话吧。

150、

说回死骑妹子的工程。她把能做的素材做了出来，看了看昆莱山土地精集市的飞行点没开，她又去了趟沙塔斯城买了那个草裙舞娃娃。现在两个飞行器一个缺魔铁外壳，一个缺魔钢稳定器，她闲着没事，又去学工程学分支。地精的凯帕衰变铀火箭更好看，于是她决定点地精分支。

151、

“嗯……提拉森，我能想象到你为什么一直没有交分支任务了……”

152、

巨魔德鲁伊提拉森也是学的工程，和血妹子不一样，他的工程是扎扎实实冲上去的，然后卡在了外域和诺森德的阶段。其实大家都在不同程度上卡外域诺森德和大灾变，血男冲珠宝的时候就已经证明了这个问题。

提拉森同时卡着的是地精工程学的分支任务。用他的话说就是，我们这种冒险者哪来的脑子计算这么复杂的用料啊！简直堪比家谱的材料堆积！

153、

血DK妹子愣愣地看了那些设计图一阵，伸手往天上敲了敲。

召唤泰坦姑娘。

虽然为了这种事麻烦巨人有种很奇怪的感觉，但是她自己真心算不出来。

154、

巨人毕竟比他们厉害。她另敲了个窗口做了一阵记录和加减法，然后告诉她说有一个好消息，公会银行里的石料和低等矿石基本齐全，只是少三个毛布料和五个中皮，她可以找猎人要。但也有一个坏消息，有一种矿石短缺六个，银矿石。

155、

血男在一边听说了这个消息，一下子就开始头疼了。

156、

银矿石是稀有矿石，没那么容易采集。血男在年轻的时候曾经采集过不少，但是因为一个是他自己学的是珠宝，另一个是最近绮礼冲锻造提拉森冲工程，肯定是不知道什么时候损耗掉了。

157、

血男认命地回到了奥格瑞玛，打算去棘齿城坐船到藏宝海湾再到荆棘谷。他记得荆棘谷好像比较容易出稀有矿。

但是他飞到飞艇塔的时候突然震了一下，然后砰地跳到了前往格罗姆高营地的航线上。

圣光保佑，他怎么总是忘了这条航线？

158、

幽暗城和奥格瑞玛前往格罗姆高的航线。部落的成员经常抱怨东部王国太偏向联盟，但是实际上是，他们总是忘了这两条主城航线。血男在东部王国考古的时候曾经利用过这个便利，但是大多数时候他也会忘掉。

毕竟暴风城戳在那儿太显眼了一看那个方向就被联盟闪瞎，谁能想起一个小营地啦。

159、

银矿石的收集意外的顺利，血男的坐骑一落地第一个矿点就是银矿。没过多久他又碰上了另外两个。

一个矿工的经验。

看着东西差不多了，血男又去考古去了。

毕竟北荆棘谷的考古区域经常刷。

160、

“话说你还记得你实装工程是因为我找你要枪吗。”血妹子猎人沉痛地询问死骑姑娘。

“别管那个了，你的枪不耗活化钢，等祥和够了我就给你做，你先从永恒岛回来，我需要五个中皮赶紧发给我。”

“……话说回来，我好像一直不知道怎么从永恒岛回大陆来着。”

因为她上了岛就没下去过。

161、

猎人到底查了怎么再次上岛，然后炉石回双月把中皮发给了工程师。同时死骑姑娘也接到了荆棘谷传过来的矿锭和布料。血男考古的时候被小怪纠缠，所以毛料也齐了。

死骑再次敲了敲泰坦姑娘，然后看着巨人按照她那个单子组织材料。整整一包东西在计划精确的制作下，很快融合成了干脆利落的三堆任务物品。

果真是泰坦厉害，知道找泰坦帮忙的自己也很厉害。死骑姑娘很得意。

162、

交了地精工程学任务，死亡骑士立刻学完了所有的结构图，然后她对着那个新学到的坐骑撇嘴。

……好像学了也没什么用啊。这个战队从来没有哪个人手上的金币曾经超过八千，而这个坐骑只宝珠就需要花费三个两万。

163、

反正也没什么事，死骑姑娘准备了一个热流铁砧，也登上了永恒岛。因为她觉得她还是挺能保命的所以试着空身打了一条蛇，居然没死就打掉了它。

164、

猎人有点郁闷。

165、

但是被第二条蟒蛇差点咬死以后死骑姑娘也决定还是别老去招惹这些长虫了。

166、

“等一下！我学的是工程诶！为什么我要从信天翁宝箱的石柱上跳下来摔死的？！”

忘了做缓落披风的工程师。

167、

死骑在查沃卡的巢穴碰到了查沃卡，她看了看周围没人，有点犹豫要不要打。她还是很有些怕死，而且她也不知道查沃卡都有什么技能。

这个时候突然有一个狼人暗影牧师从山谷的方向跑了过来。他冲她喊了一句“F”，又等了一会儿目瞪口呆的姑娘，然后直奔洞里开怪了。

你是联盟啊喂！你冲一个血精灵喊什么我都听不懂啊！血妹子腹诽着，但是她也想起了战队里那帮死的一个也不敢上岛的暗牧们……都不容易。

她冲进洞里揪住了查沃卡，一个黑暗命令灌输下去。这是她头一次为了别人使用这个技能，本来还有些忐忑，但是她如愿以偿的看到老虎立刻转向了她。

满血过关。

168、

“我说你还记不记得我的枪啦。”猎人眼神死中。

“好啦记得啦！”

167、

不管是枪、飞天魔像、飞行器、布林顿4000、凯帕衰变铀火箭都在慢慢CD中，死骑妹子的幸福生活才刚刚开始。

168、

“还有部落终于有炼金师帮我转化宝石了，不用看那帮联盟脸色太好了。”

“比起那个，你先把火箭需要的200块凯帕琥珀采集齐了吧。”

血男的生活一如既往的苦逼。

169、

“说起来……”人类牧师盯着自己的银行沉吟着。

几十颗没有发回部落的宝石原石，七块活化钢，动燃系列永恒系列源生系列都是当初为了这位炼金师而从部落收集过来的，数量极为可观。因为中立交易保证金金额太大，它们都积压在了联盟。

“……这样的话，这些东西是不是就不用还他们了？”

170、

血男飞向了恐惧废土，准备转圈采矿。

然后他又去考古了。

171、

由于上一次想利用艾泽拉斯的不稳定性，他对游学者的地图执行了错误操作，导致他现在在潘达利亚所有的考古区域都是螳螂妖化石。

螳螂妖考古区域有一点好处，就是每一片的范围都非常小，基本上每一锤子都是黄色或绿色，红色的时候很少。但也有显而易见的坏处，它们都集中在螳螂高原和恐惧废土。

而血男是个暗牧，不是刚刚发现了自己的潜能的死亡骑士。

172、

不小心A到三个怪的血男一边哭诉自己的职业一边使劲往外扔噬灵疫病。

173、

噬灵疫病的治疗效果是狼人姑娘发现的，血男为了安度因失魂落魄的时期，她非常努力地把潘达利亚几乎每个阵营的声望都提升到了崇拜，然后拿到了熊猫人风筝线。噬灵疫病是她在毫无装备优势的情况下单挑BOSS，突然之间发现的。从那时开始战队的暗牧变成了真正的暗牧，不套盾不加血也可以撑过三四个怪的围殴。

但是过于依赖这个技能的后果是他们经常忘了给自己套盾加血。

174、

“我好像发现了一个办法。如果用那个螳螂妖声波定位仪外加换托维尔的碎片箱子，可以一边考螳螂妖一边考托维尔。DK你不是很厉害而且是炼金嘛，赶紧去冲了考古考螳螂妖去吧。法师你慢点做任务不用着急，保不齐回头你也会冲个炼金或者工程，现在材料速度太慢了。”

众人纷纷表示血男你什么时候变的不浪费时间了？

175、

当然并不是。血男自己仍然是喜欢慢悠悠的考古和浪费时间的，但是有一些东西，必须要迅速的做决定。

比如说在他发现自己爱上安度因的那一刻。他几乎是在一个小时之内完成了摧毁并滞留整个部落现有资源的计划，并且联络了联盟现有和正打算出生的三个人……全部选择牧师。

通常来讲一个战队有两个同样职业的人已经是大忌，更不用说同时三个。但是血男也同时明白如果想要以最快的速度冲进潘达利亚，那么他和泰坦姑娘已经磨合到很好的程度上的暗牧是唯一选择。由于他的允许和怂恿，狼人姑娘才能用飞快的时间崛起，并且凭着裁缝附魔在战队中划出一席之地。

其实真做了，也会发现全是牧师也没什么的，别人也会张口结舌地赞赏一个人的信仰。

即使这份信仰的根源只是为了一个人。

176、

“他给我讲过他遇到安度因的经历。”血精灵的暗恋曝光之后，狼人扛不住联盟众的好奇心，不得不开了个讲坛给大家科普，“虽然我觉得和他誓死效忠加尔鲁什的经历差不多。”

177、

“你们都知道我们没抓住小王子，被他心控逃跑了。然后他和熊猫人一同旅行到了神龙之心，这个时候他遭遇了部落。疯子就在那支队伍里。”

“当然疯子不认识他，他只是单纯从衣服颜色判断，以为王子是个海军士兵或者逃兵。”

“那个时候疯子刚刚把古鲁金猴山摆平，然后跟着队伍出来侦查，发现我们——当时是他敌对的联盟，和锦鱼人结了盟。部落却是在他的引导下，跟一帮猴子。”

“他说他那时候感觉阵营的实力很不平衡，说不定部落会输。而且他已经拼尽全力，不可能做的更好了，他对这个后果无计可施。”

“就在他最郁闷的时候，他们的队长——也就是现在奥格瑞玛的纳兹戈林，走到了他们身边，问他们怎么会有个联盟的男孩在这里。疯子想解释他们抓到俘虏的经过，但是纳兹戈林大笑起来。”

“‘我认识你，你是安度因.乌瑞恩，暴风城的王子。’”

“疯子说，就算真的被雷劈了被强电流直接通过都没有听到纳兹戈林那句话给他的掉线感来的更严重。”

178、

“而且疯子干出来的好事还不仅仅是俘虏了安度因。”

“当时他们损失了一个人手，向导又不见了，但他们居然选择了大闹珠鳍村。这件事是我们离开以后发生的，所以我们没有碰见。”

“当时他们只有三个人——只有三个人，不可能分出一个人手看管俘虏。”

“于是他们想出了把俘虏揍晕的这个暴力办法。疯子就是那个负责实施的人。他一边往村里开枪，一边看到俘虏醒转就再拿枪托砸一下。由于他们的疯狂行径不是太顺利，俘虏在过程中醒了无数次，他也结结实实地砸了他无数次。最后连他自己都对这个小男孩于心不忍了，押着他逃离的时候还帮他治疗了瘀伤。”

“你可以想象……这个被他揍扁无数次毫无还手之力甚至现在都可以一只手捏死的孩子，突然间变成了敌方阵营的高贵人物……想象一下我们很开心地欺负一只小兽人，然后发现他是萨尔的儿子的情况？”

179、

血男跟在纳兹戈林身后，风尘仆仆地从野外回到了古鲁金猴山，正在等待他们的小队成员们立刻从地上站了起来。

“情况如何？”琪麟担忧地问。

“那还用说。有这位勇士在，我们把联盟的侦查点炸了个稀巴烂！”兽人狠狠地用胳膊抱了血精灵一把，纤弱种族的成员惶恐地勉强笑了一下。小队立刻爆发出一阵欢呼，血精灵发现自己有点不敢去看坐在地上的那个人类男孩的神情。

“对了，你不在的时候，有个熊猫人托人送信给你。”夏琪亚拾起一个倚靠着粗大的竹子栏杆的短小信筒，递过来。“你交的朋友？”

血精灵接过那个圆柱状的物品，揭开封口抽出了一张纸，目光扫过上面花体的通用语：“是游学者周卓。就是建议我和猢狲交朋友的那个当地人。”

“他给你寄信干嘛？”

“他邀请我去晨芳园。他说那里是熊猫人的生活中心，既然我愿意去理解猢狲，想必也不排斥理解熊猫人。”血精灵有些手足无措地念着信，抬头看着纳兹戈林，征询他的意见。

“可以啊，去吧，和当地人多接触对部落有好处。”纳兹戈林显然有些心不在焉，他正在阅读埃维特.急刹有关炸鱼的报告，“而且我觉得我们现在还是有些不像样，如果能争取一些熊猫人成为我们的盟友……”

血精灵突然愣了一下。在这个纳兹戈林读报告、急刹急切地等待着赞誉、夏琪亚和琪麟说悄悄话、里克拼命试图偷听的节骨眼上，他们的小俘虏白皙的小手动了动，似乎在试图引起他的注意。他转过头去，小王子正在直直地望着他。安度因的皇室服装在长途跋涉以及部落的欺凌中蹭得又脏又破，但是那双眼睛仍然闪动着灵活而清澈的海蓝色。血精灵犹豫片刻，往他的方向走了几步，蹲下身。

“你好，高贵的血精灵。”他看到盘膝坐在泥地上的人类少年露出了一个不卑不亢的微笑，仿佛他不是一个身陷囹圄的俘虏，而只是坐在联盟与部落的谈判桌前，平等地讨论交易或者摆平纷争。“我听到了刚才的信。我想如果是你的话，应该能够明白，我们当前的任务不是战争，而是尽快探索这片未知的大陆。”他再次对着明显目瞪口呆的精灵微微笑了一下，“如果你能让我联系上我的同伴，我想我们一定能够就和平解决问题达成一致的。纳兹戈林将军不愿意和我多谈，但是他似乎很听你的话，你能不能帮我向将军建议一下？”

血精灵觉得自己此刻的表情一定十分精彩。他本以为小王子会抱怨他给他造成的伤害，或者干脆威胁，但是他无论如何也不会想到这位王室贵胄似乎完全没考虑过自身的安危。好像……好像这个王子和高贵的凯尔萨斯完全不同。血精灵有些混乱地想道。他以一种不知如何是好的动作僵在当地，几乎无法直视安度因平和而期待的目光。

“你在干嘛？”他的救星终于还是来了，夏琪亚在对话停顿的时间里发现了俘虏的小动作。“又是你那个破理论？这回想游说部落的英雄？！你够了没有？！”她疾步走来，步枪的刀锋抵上了少年的喉咙。安度因眨了眨眼，疲倦而无奈地举起双手。

“别搭理他，你跟他说一句话他能把你说到脑瓜仁疼。你不是要去晨芳园吗？”夏琪亚向血精灵挥了挥手，示意“这边我来处理”。血精灵没敢再看安度因的眼睛，他落荒而逃地奔向飞行管理猿，丧家之犬一般跳上了风筝。


	2. Chapter 2

爱与家庭（180-247）

180、

那个信使死了。

血精灵呆呆地站在尸体旁边，朱鹤寺的弟子也很看气氛地默然做着自己的事。部落的第二个信使默立半晌，叹了口气，蹲下身搜寻信使的背包，试图找出一些有用的证据。

他在背包的第十二个隔断里搜到了一篇日记，上面叙述了这个信使的经历。信使经过朱鹤寺，发现寺里的徒弟正在逃亡，通往部落据点的路线上全部都是黑暗的影子，无法前进。于是他决定停下来帮助当地人。

“后来呢？他为什么会死？”

“后来？后来你正在看着。”科洛.迷雾行者一只手掐着一个蜥蜴人的喉咙，以至于那只比他瘦小很多的野兽全身半悬在空中，使劲蹬踹双腿。熊猫人的另一只手紧握拳头，蓄势待发。“蜥蜴人发动了攻击，伤了很多人……好的蜥蜴嘴，我再给你一次机会，你们的巡逻部队在哪？”

他的目标发出了嘶嘶的嘲笑声：“嘻嘻嘻，你们会像你们那边的朋友一样，死在泥浆里的……”

“——回答错误！”

科洛一拳打爆了蜥蜴人的脑袋，鲜血混着脑浆从他的手背滴落。大师的脸色仍然凝重，他望了望四周向他围拢过来的鹤翼徒弟们，叹了口气：“看来我们只能盲目前进了。”

“我也一起去。”部落现在的信使挥了挥手里的纸张，“他在帮助你们，我想我最好继续完成他没有完成的任务。我的能力我还是有些自信的。”

熊猫人有些惊讶。但是出乎血精灵的意料，这位大师的惊讶中还包含了一些“果然如此”的恍然领悟，“谢谢你。”他向这位部落成员做出了一个熊猫人的敬礼，“很高兴有你相伴——跟紧了，提高警惕！”

科洛撒开腿，领头向西北方的丛林疾奔而去。血精灵让自己遁入黑暗之中，追上他的弟子们的脚步。暗影形态——这是血精灵牧师的战备姿态。从诺森德开始，他已经开始慢慢适应这种看起来很丑的强大形态了。

“等等！好像有些不对劲！”

科洛话音没落，血精灵也发现了不对。卡桑琅潮湿的土地和植被上摊乱着几具熊猫人的尸体，从衣着上看来，他们都是鹤翼徒弟。

还没有等他们分析出真相，飒然风声破空而来。身经百战的部落勇士条件反射地举起了锦鱼人法杖——它是利维特.急刹缴获后赠送给牧师的——圆滚滚的杖头险险拨开箭簇。暗影牧师立刻念出“真言术.盾”的咒语，他的全身被一个神圣的能量护盾包裹起来，接下来如雨般的箭矢全部被护盾挡在外围。

这一切的发生不过一秒钟，下一刻血精灵听到了科洛的惨叫声：我动不了了！你们小心！

蜥蜴人偷袭……！牧师警惕着周围的动静，一步一步地后退拉开远程距离。看到来袭者之后，他举起双手，暗言术瞬间击中了从山坡上冲锋下来，正向一个鹤翼弟子扑去的野兽。那个狰狞的怪物立刻转向了他。血精灵忍着恶心的感觉，开始吟诵能够震动敌人灵魂的咒语。由距离圣光最遥远的黑暗虚空集聚成的宝珠在他的手臂间穿梭回旋，又经由咒语钉进他的敌人的脑子。蜥蜴人惨叫着倒了下去。暗影牧师立刻转向另一个正在和鹤翼弟子缠斗的袭击者，就像血精灵自己说的，他对自己的身手有一些自信，在他的加入后，鹤翼弟子很快干掉了那个长着鳄鱼吻部的丑陋怪物。

“大家都没事吧！”在外族人的帮助下击败了最后一个偷袭者之后，几个朱鹤寺的徒弟开始呼喊着并组织队伍。有几个同伴被蜥蜴人的弓箭所害，但是现在没时间为他们感到悲伤了。

“……冒险者，拉我一把……”

正在看着他们忙乱的血精灵转移了注意力。他发现科洛大师正跪在地上，一支利箭扎进了他的腿里，恰恰卡在了关节的位置上。牧师跑过去，一手按住他的腿部，另一只手抓住箭杆，猛然向里一送，又立刻向外施力，使劲把幽冥铁制造的箭头从武僧的伤口里拔了出来。牧师立刻用双手覆盖住那个皮开肉绽的洞口，属于圣光的咒语从他的口中念出，熊猫人膝盖上的伤口不再流血了。

“我也只能做到这样了。”他移开手，抱歉地对仍然疼的呲牙咧嘴的科洛笑笑，“我是暗影牧师，比起治疗者，我更接近于一个战士，治疗法术……不是太擅长。”由于他吟诵了圣光法术，他的身影已经褪掉了暗影的色彩。他牺牲了治疗能力来换取在艾泽拉斯的自由行动，虽然很遗憾，但他觉得这也没什么。

“谢谢你，我没事。这对我来说已经太好了。”年老的武僧在他的搀扶下挣扎着站了起来，立刻有几个鹤翼徒弟来接替血精灵的位置，“我们继续前进。庇护所就在前面，我想我们能赶到那里，如果没有出意外，治疗者应该已经在那里了。”

他们再次奔跑起来。没过多长时间，血精灵的眼前出现了一座小型营地。它隐藏在在几处山丘和密集的深绿色丛林之间，离近了才能够发现。营地里的人立刻发现了这支逃难中的队伍，又立刻有人认出了科洛。他们嚷叫着熊猫人的语言迎向他们，短暂的交流后，有人向外边跑去，想必是要去收敛死者的遗体。而暗影牧师被热情的熊猫人姑娘拉住表示感谢，并且执意要给他在简陋的野外营帐里留一个位置，只是很可惜的，不能是那个非常舒适，但是现在隔离着那些盗汗症患者的大帐篷。

血精灵仍然担心着科洛的伤势，他谢过熊猫人姑娘，在纷杂的人影中寻找那位武僧。他很快就找到了目标。他的目光落在一处营帐的门口，那位大师正坐在那里，两腿微曲着。他的旁边蹲着一个小影子，血精灵能够看到一团明亮的光辉包裹着科洛的伤腿，看来他们的治疗者确实已经在这里了。

这个时候科洛抬起了头，熊猫人的目光扫视一阵，对上血精灵。暗影牧师向那个方向走了几步。他读出了这位年老武僧的担忧，说不定自己能够帮助他们解决一些可能存在的问题？就在他走过去的时候，那个治疗者结束了自己的工作，站起来走向营地的另一个入口，那里正堆着一堆奇奇怪怪的东西。

“你找我有事？”血精灵问这个熊猫人。

“是的。”科洛大师点头，“我想你也看到了，我们的徒弟并不强大，而这附近都是危险的蜥蜴人。我希望你能帮个忙，能消灭多少是多少。”他看到血精灵点了点头，又说，“还有这个，”他从背包里拿出一根折叠的长杖，“是蜥蜴人陷阱触发器。我们曾经在他们的陷阱上面吃了大亏。如果你看到那些陷阱，站在安全范围之外触发掉它，相信我，你不会想踩进去的。”

“我想它们大概不会比地精的地雷更糟糕。”血精灵开了个玩笑，但是他发现大师做出了一副没有听懂的表情，“算了没什么。还有别人有需求吗？”他张望着四周，“反正也是要出去一趟，顺便一次全搞定。”

“哦，说起来，我想他可能会需要你的帮助。”

科洛向营地的入口方向指了一下。血精灵顺着熊猫人毛茸茸的手指转过头，看到了刚才的那位治疗者。是个人类？暗影牧师稍微愣了一下，还是个瘦瘦小小的人类……但是冒险者碰到的奇怪人物多如牛毛，比这更奇怪的情况都出现过，他没理由因此而疑虑。

他走了过去。“你好，科洛跟我说你可能需要我的帮助……”

“是的，我确实……”

血精灵的腿一下子钉在了地上。他目瞪口呆地注视着人类，看着他从蹲在地上的姿势站起来，转过身，把话说完：“……需要人帮忙。噢，你好，冒险者。”

安度因.乌瑞恩仍然穿着他那身金蓝相间的联盟皇室服装，这套被部落们撕裂的衣服还是那样破烂，却比上一次他们见面时干净了不少，有些地方被细心地缝补起来。他的脸颊也比身为部落的俘虏时白净许多，但是双手却变得更加糟糕——它们上面溅满了大大小小不明来路的红色液滴。血精灵好不容易才抑制住尖叫出来的冲动，他张皇失措地四下顾盼，发现熊猫人们一点也没有在意他们的对话。这让他感到一种无与伦比的不真实，但略微镇定了一点。

“……你为什么会在这里？！”实在想不出该不该用敬语，暗影牧师在惊慌的状态下选择了直捅捅地逼问。离他们最近的熊猫人好奇地看了他一眼，但是又很快去做自己的事了。

“神龙之心。”安度因.乌瑞恩耸了耸肩，“我趁机跑出来了。后来我到了朱家堡，梅.残酒建议我到朱鹤寺学习。”

由于当时身在青龙瞭望台而不幸目睹了整场战火的牧师挫败地扶住了额头。那群二货……他愤慨地腹诽着，就这么让这么有价值的俘虏逃跑了……

“我还是坚持我的观点。”人类王子仿佛看出了血精灵的抑郁，“现在我们的首要任务是探索这片大陆，而非争斗。熊猫人都很爱好和平，也很智慧，和他们在一起我们能学到很多……”

“好了好了够了！我帮忙就是了！”血精灵头痛地打断了王子的长篇大论，他想起了夏琪亚说的那句话，这个王子着实有着烦死你的本事。“说正事！”

安度因抿了一下嘴唇，显然他不是太喜欢这个部落对他的话的反应。但是他没有坚持，取而代之的，他指了指他脚边地上的那堆东西。血精灵把目光投向那里，第一次发现它们好像是什么动物身体上的一部分。

“仔细瞧好。”王子说道，“这种毒蛇生活在附近的河流中，它的毒液会造成一种当地人称之为‘污鳞盗汗症’的病状，它们就是我想要的目标。”这个时候血精灵也看出来了，那些东西是一些长形的生物盘绕了起来，天生喜爱美丽事物的精灵不由得有点恶心地皱起了眉头，“一些难民在逃离寺院的过程中被咬伤了，并且已有人出现了中毒症状：恶心、呕吐、盗汗、滴水不进，从而造成脱水甚至死亡。”

联盟的王子抬起手里的剥皮小刀，调转刀柄指了指那个现在正被病号和治疗者们占据的帐篷：“我们正在尽全力研究抗毒血清，但我们需要更多的毒囊。你不用管摘取毒囊的事——只要把整颗蛇头带回来就行了。”

血精灵牧师又扫了一眼那堆东西，显然在他之前也有人执行过这个任务，但是显然他们做的非常不干脆，因为现在映在血精灵眼里的尸体们几乎都是整条。以至于明明是一大堆东西，蛇头却没有几个：“好的我知道了。还有别的事情吗？”

“还有。”安度因点了点头，担忧溢于言表，“请千万小心，注意安全。”

血精灵觉得自己的嘴角都在抽搐，心里更像被一群兔妖大扫荡一般哭笑不得，他甚至不知道从哪里开始吐槽，只好貌似尊敬地向联盟的王子鞠了一躬，逃跑似的离开了鹤翼庇护所。

他在河滩附近碰到了几个蜥蜴人，又在丛林里遭遇了一个蜥蜴人小分队。小分队的敌人数目有点多，牧师差一点反而成为他们的猎物，这时他才终于明白了那位王子的苦心。

卡桑琅雨林确实不是一个适合游山玩水的地方。

穿行过盘绕着的重重古树之后，牧师终于抵达了卡桑琅河河水较宽的位置。他伸脚探了探，然后抬起掌心，一朵云彩出现在他的手中，又扩散到他的全身。牧师信步向河中心走去，但是就连他的脚尖都没有沾到水面，他就像被凭空托举起来一样。这是一个小魔法，过去它曾依赖于大自然对飞鸟羽毛的祝福，但牧师所处的时代已经不需要了。

在潘达利亚，神鹤的恩赐无处不在。

牧师漂浮到大河的中心，开始透过清澈的河水寻找会动的目标。他看到了一群聚集在一起的卡桑琅白鲟，还有几条孤零零的鲤鱼在游动。血精灵皱起眉头，光线太强了，卡桑琅河如同一面明镜，将照射向她的光源全部反射出去，这反而不利于牧师搜寻水下的目标。目光所及的河水底部沉没着一座废墟，就如同潘达利亚其余的地方一样，它应该属于遥远的魔古时期。

暗影牧师眨了眨眼。他找到了。

他念起咒语，让暗影形态重归身体，同时开始吟诵一个超过两节的暗影魔法。由于施法时间过长，他经常以这个咒语作为起手。吟诵结束，他没有顾忌水底废墟中出现的骚动，又开始吟诵一个一节半的法术。轻柔却危险的暗影触摸向那条倒霉而又愤怒的水蛇飘去，它左右摆动着身体游向袭击者，猛然撞向漂浮在空中的血精灵。

“哎呦！”

它的咬啮只是在护甲上留下了一个小印，但是这个伤害破坏了牧师的漂浮魔法，他猝不及防地一头栽进卡桑琅河，冰凉的河水立刻通过护甲的裂缝包裹住了他。血精灵一边狼狈地咒骂着，一边吟诵最短的暗言术咒语，同时施放出了能量护盾。水蛇的攻击动作无比单调，血精灵看准它攻击的间歇念诵咒语，一道虚空光束从他的掌心溢出，暗影的强大力量汹涌地拍向那条倒霉的水蛇，以至于它的脑袋在过于膨胀的力量下炸成了碎块。

血精灵解恨地舒了一口气，重新让自己漂浮起来。然后他突然想起了什么，懊恼地喊出了声。

他居然把水蛇的脑袋搞炸了，那个联盟王子正是想要这个东西啊！

血精灵生气地甩了甩潮湿的双手，打开行囊翻找一会儿，从角落里拎出从沙塔斯城的格里伏塔那里买到的吊坠。他拆开穿在上面的绳索的结，把吊坠挂在脖子上。一阵魔法之风拂过他的全身，潮湿的布甲褪去水汽，重新变得温暖而干燥。

尽管拥有这个神奇的物品，但也不代表血精灵喜欢在水里泡着。钓鱼的时候站在浅水区域感受水波的爱抚是一回事，在危险的丛林里潜入水中攻击可能让他有患上绝症危险的毒蛇就是另一回事了。

他继续在河面上漂浮着前进，搜寻可能的生物动静。他又偶然发现了河滩上的几个零星的鬼鬼祟祟的蜥蜴人，解决掉他们后，他看到了带有尖刺的陷阱的痕迹。血精灵触发了它们，继续搜寻着污鳞毒蛇的踪迹。

真是不好搞。在不小心炸掉四条毒蛇之后，暗影牧师咒骂着，终于试图控制自己的力量。他怎么不知道潘达利亚的物种有这么脆弱？

在毒蛇的蛇头上花费掉大量的时间之后，暗影牧师终于返回了鹤翼庇护所。他看到交给他任务的年轻王子和几个熊猫人站在一起，少年的手里托着一只式样简单的水晶瓶，一边观察着一边开心地说着什么。瓶里的少许液体闪动着玫红色的光芒。

看来解毒剂已经研制出来了，牧师想道。曾经堆在入口的那堆毒蛇尸体已经被处理干净，血精灵止不住的怀疑它们会不会成为这个小营地的晚餐。

这时安度因.乌瑞恩看到了他。人类原本还有些锁住的眉头一下子舒展开来，相比部落种族而言线条柔和的脸上浮现出明亮的希望之光：“冒险者回来了！”

他把手里的药剂交给一个熊猫人，飞奔到血精灵身边，看到牧师从包里拎出的一串蛇头之后他更是喜笑颜开。血精灵抓着串住蛇头的绳子，正想招呼旁边的几个熊猫人来帮忙，突然他发现手上一轻。安度因抢走了那几个圆滚滚的东西。

——你一个娇滴滴的小王子别胡闹！因为蛇头爆炸的问题暗影牧师已经在气急败坏的边缘，一句不合身份的训斥溜到了嘴边上。

然后他石化了。

血精灵惊恐地瞪着安度因。少年熟练地掰开蛇嘴，又随手从腰间抽出了一支花纹繁复的匕首。血精灵看到了上面的暴风城纹章，他熟悉它们，因为它们时常以一种带着腥气的状态出现在血精灵的行囊里。一瞬间无法言说的掉线感再次袭击了这个部落成员。

“在第三颗毒牙后面两寸处……”安度因喃喃地回忆着，干脆利落的几刀，一个黑紫色、圆滚滚的东西出现在联盟王子手上。他随手把毒囊扔进口袋，又如法挖出了另一侧的。零零星星的有几个熊猫人围了过来，他们都没有动手，只是围着他们，看着安度因处理蛇头。六个蛇头十二颗毒囊被全部完美地挖出，这时候，刚才帮安度因拿着水晶瓶的男性熊猫人向人类少年伸出手，安度因把包里的毒囊一股脑地倒在他捧着的双手上。这个炼金师说了一声谢谢，撒开他的短腿向营帐跑去。

安度因对着熊猫人的背影露齿而笑，随后面向血精灵：“谢谢你，冒险者。多亏了你。”他像对朋友一样拍了拍仍处在石化中的暗影牧师的手肘，血精灵打了个哆嗦。“这边没事了，科洛大师正在准备回攻朱鹤寺，我想我们应该去跟他谈谈。”

牧师一时间仍然什么语言都说不出来，嗓子像是被蛇头堵住一般梗塞。他无语而僵硬地点了点头，又用差点摔倒的动作跟上王子的脚步。然后他发现自己顺拐了。

安度因没有发现身后那个被他的野外生存能力震惊了的冒险者同自己的手脚搏斗的动作。他走到科洛.迷雾行者的身边，后者正在组织一支武僧队伍。望向安度因的脑袋有点太多了，科洛发现了正在向他们靠拢的两人。

“多亏了这位冒险者，现在解药应该够用了。”安度因说，他已经走到了队伍旁边。听到他的话，武僧们原本紧张的表情明显放松了一些，有几个甚至露出了笑容。安度因也对他们报以微笑。

“太好了。一起行动吗，安度因？真高兴最强大的两个力量能够加入我们。”科洛也笑了笑，但是他的脸色立刻又被担忧所代替，“我们不知道寺里发生了什么，没人知道。说实话，在面对未知的时候，有时候，就连我的思想也会变得晦暗。”

“别担心，科洛。”安度因轻松地说，“在我的家乡那边有句名言：黎明前夕总是最黑暗的。”

年长的武僧惊讶地扬起眉毛，随即露出了钦佩的笑容：“说的好。从你的语言里，我听出了不符合年龄的睿智。等事情结束以后，”这位武僧眯起眼睛，狡黠地对着暴风城王子眨了眨毛茸茸的睫毛：“我很愿意去了解你的来历。”

安度因微微笑了一下。他背起手站在一旁，没有再说话。血精灵发现科洛走向了自己。

“还没有几天时间，年轻的安度因已经了解了朱鹤之道——或许他天生就懂？”熊猫人摇着他的大脑袋，拉着血精灵走出一段距离，“但他毕竟是个治疗者。我们会从正面发动进攻，侧翼的处理就需要麻烦你了。”

血精灵仍然处在“他连自己的身份都没有告诉朱鹤寺就这么受欢迎么”的凌乱中，他几乎条件发射地说出了重复过了几千遍的话:“是什么样的情况？目前所知的？”他问道。

“东西两侧的偏殿受损严重，应该是煞魔的咽喉所在。在朱鹤寺断后的徒弟有很多被煞魔所影响，我请求你在那些徒弟面前杀死煞魔，安度因懂得净化法术，煞魔消失时释放的能量应该足够使他们恢复神志。”科洛说道，他有些担忧地看着血精灵神不守舍的点头，“你没事吧？”

“我当然没事，为什么我会有事？”血精灵强打精神笑了笑，把有关安度因的念头从脑子里赶出去。他召唤出一只黑色的陆行鸟，跨上去，拉动缰绳面对熊猫人，“既然如此我先走一步。消灭惘之喉以后在哪里汇合？”

“朱鹤寺门口。”

“好的，知道了。”血精灵点了点头，掏出行囊中的地图确认了一下方向。他还没有绘制朱鹤寺附近的地图，看来和科洛所说相同，有很大程度需要摸黑前进。想起那个差点割掉他耳朵的蜥蜴人小分队，血精灵打了个哆嗦。

他拽了一下缰绳，装饰着华丽鞍座的暗色陆行鸟听话地奔跑起来。暗影牧师从一群熊猫人之间穿过，再次冲出了鹤翼庇护所。他和他的坐骑沿着他曾经护送科洛一行人的道路奔跑，同时警惕着周围的动静。他很快就听出了不对，他骑的是陆行鸟，为什么他会听到了马蹄的声音？背后……

血精灵疑惑地从肩膀上扭过头，下一秒钟他形象尽失地一头从坐骑上栽下。

“你……”他恼羞成怒地从土路上爬起来，拍打着护甲上的尘土，同时终于忍不住的开始斥责那个罪魁祸首的人类男孩：“你为什么跟着我！！”

安度因无辜地耸了耸肩。他正骑在一匹灰蓝色的暴风城军马的后背上，跟在牧师身后差不多五码的地方：“科洛没有告诉你，我们要一起行动？”

“他！……”血精灵突然闭住了嘴，他终于回忆起那个该死的膝盖中箭的熊猫人好像是轻描淡写的提过一句类似的东西，但是那怎么能算数？！“……他没告诉我！”

“噢，那现在你知道了。”安度因.乌瑞恩偏了偏脑袋，勾起嘴角微笑。

血精灵气的不顾形象地两只手叉住了腰，长吸了一口气：“你是个联盟！你不觉得和一个部落一起行动不太合适吗！”

“但是你帮助过我，我认为我们可以成为朋友？”

“那是因为我是冒险者！是雇佣兵！我愿意帮谁就帮谁！”

“那么，我跟着你就完全不成问题，不是吗？”

死循环。血精灵近乎呜咽地咆哮了一声，然后又因为头疼捂住了额头。他拼命让自己镇定下来，然后琢磨该怎样组织语言：“听我说，人类，我要去的地方很危险，而你是联盟的王子，你身份高贵，”他干嘛要劝一个人类王子不要以身犯险？想到这一点血精灵有一瞬间的凌乱，但是那些话还是不受控制地从他的口中蹦了出来，“我知道你能力出众，但是杀人这种事情有我们来干就好，你全部需要做的就是坐在那里当你的王子，等我们回去汇报……”

话音没落他就知道自己错了。安度因攥紧了军马的缰绳，曾经平和的脸庞皱了起来，由于愤慨而有些发红。

“我对你的善意表示感谢，很少会有部落的成员不希望我死。”他低声道，“但是，让我像那些堕落的贵族们一样，整天坐在自己的领地里吃喝玩乐，任由他们的部下去送死？我做不到。”

“那你就不会觉得你会给我添乱吗！！”血精灵快要抓狂了。

“我能保护好自己。”安度因简单地回答。

“被部落抓住这叫能保护好自己？！”

“可是我逃出来了啊。”只有十几岁的少年露出一个调皮的笑。

一句暗言术痛在暗影牧师的舌头上打了好几个转，最后还是艰难地咽回了肚子里。他不知道这个王子的实力，从安度因处理污鳞毒蛇的手法上看来，他应该还会有一些出乎他预料的能力。他不能冒险。与此同时，血精灵也并不真的希望伤害这个年轻人。他是个联盟，但他也只是一个孩子。

牧师深深地吸了一口气，干脆利落地翻身上鸟，沿着道路向朱家堡的方向狂奔。快要走到雷霆裂口的时候，他听到跟在他身后的联盟王子在喊他。他停了下来，命令坐骑转过身，挑衅一般地瞪着那个正在疑惑的王子。

“朱鹤寺应该往那边走。”安度因指着南方，满脸的困惑，“你要去哪？”

血精灵翻了个白眼，决定不说他唯一想要的是甩掉他：“我突然想起来我还有别的事。”

“可是你不是答应了……”

“我是冒险者。”牧师装作无所谓的样子耸了耸肩，“我想做什么就做什么。”

安度因没有再说话，他咬着嘴唇望着血精灵，眉毛也皱了起来。部落的成员试探着向后退了几步，发现他也没有再跟着他。

他们在沉默中僵持了几秒钟，最后安度因捏着坐骑的缰绳开口了，下定决心一般：“好吧……那我们就分道扬镳吧。一路小心。”

他调转马头向朱鹤寺的方向跑去。血精灵一下子又陷入了惊慌状态，这个王子脑子里到底在想什么？！

“你要去哪儿？？”他不由自主地追了几步，着急地喊他。

年轻的王子停了下来，向侧边拉了一下缰绳，让他的侧脸面对部落的成员：“朱鹤寺。”

“你一个人去？！”

“实际上，在你到达庇护所之前，我就是这么打算的。”

血精灵发现自己又失去语言了。他愣愣地望着联盟的王子，安度因看了他一阵，发现他仍然没有同行的意思。血精灵看到王子露出一个显得有些遗憾的微笑，驱动战马开始向远离他的方向前进。

在安度因和他的坐骑快要转过前面的山丘的时候，暗影牧师猛然仰天，痛苦地吼了一声，双手用力摔打陆行鸟的缰绳。可怜的坐骑飞快地奔跑起来，向联盟王子的背影追去。

他满腹怨气地掠过人类王子身边，短暂的一瞥之间他看到安度因笑的很开心。不知道为什么，这个笑容让牧师的肚子感到一阵发紧。但他随后便干脆利落的无视了它。

沉默的行进中，前方的视野逐渐变的开阔，茂密的树丛被清浅的河滩分开，黑色陆行鸟和暴风城军马的踩踏在原本低吟着蜂鸣的丛林中扩散开噼啪的水声。很快他们经行过科洛等人曾经临时扎营的地点，进入了朱鹤寺的地界。几乎同时，暗影牧师十分突然地发现自己的耳朵里响起了一片奇怪的声音，咝咝的带有穿透力的音色仿佛要破开他的耳膜，扎进他的脑袋一般。

“小心，冒险者！”安度因从他的马上跳了下来，他向坐骑做了个手势，军马听话地自己跑向安全地带，“这是惘之煞的声音！”

血精灵也跳下了坐骑。和那匹实体的马不同，冒险者的陆行鸟消失了。他开始念诵咒语，全身褪为了黑紫透明的颜色。

“你是个牧师。”安度因突然说话。

“是，又怎样？”暗影牧师仍然还有点赌气，他用手遮住眼睛上方，眺望着南方，一座雄伟的熊猫人寺庙在那个方向上若隐若现，但是不知为什么，附近的光线晦暗如夜，看不清寺庙的细节，“你说你在朱鹤寺学习过，寺院的两座偏殿在什么位置？”

“我想应该是在……”联盟王子的注意力从冒险者的职业上转移开，他也向那个方向望去，抬起双手比划了一会儿，指了两个方向：“一座在这边。另一座在它的对面，隔着朱鹤寺。”

“够远的……”血精灵感觉有些头痛，潘达利亚时常会给他一些“惊喜”，让他和被女王承认的时候的勇猛不同的，颇感觉有点举步维艰。“直线前进吧。如果路上碰到祭司们就再好不过了。”

他刚走了几步就听见了安度因喊他的声音，而与此同时他也立刻明白了王子喊他的原因。

就在他的路线前方，缓悠悠地向他漂浮过来的，出现了一只巨大的煞魔。和其他煞魔相同，惨灰和惨白色在它的躯体上交织，狰狞的正面凝固出鸟喙一般的形状，和没有皮肉包裹的、一架肋骨。两支巨大的指爪在它的“身躯”两侧摆动。它没有腿脚，原本应该是腿的地方翻滚着一团不祥的灰白色烟雾，偶尔爆裂出几颗黯黑色的浓珠。负面情绪像海潮一般从它的存在之处振开，一波又一波的翻卷而出。

绝望。

血精灵暗影牧师几乎条件反射的后退，对他而言，相比起绝望，他感到更多的是恐惧。他一眼就知道了，他打不过这只煞魔。或者能，在受到重大伤害的情况下。就在联盟王子在身边的时间里，他居然碰上了这样强大的怪物。

“冒险者！这边！”

安度因的声音把血精灵从强迫一般瞪着煞魔的状态中拯救了出来。他转过头，发现安度因站在寺院和丛林交界的地方，向他挥手示意。而牧师也立刻明白了王子的意图。他们可以贴着边缘溜进去，而不是和这种怪物正面对抗。

他立刻向王子的方向赶去。

沿着丛林的边缘，他们碰上了一只比较小的煞魔，它的形态更像牧师时常召唤的暗影魔。一番搏斗后血精灵消灭了它，这时候他突然发现安度因从另一个方向跑过来。

“祭司。”王子气喘吁吁地说，“我找到了一个，就在那边。”

他们很快找到了那个女性熊猫人祭司。她已经被惘之煞的能量浸透，身体褪色为煞能的灰白色，全身漂浮着绝望的气息。她低着脑袋，在朱鹤寺宽广而古朴的庭院里毫无目的的拖着脚兜着圈子，不管安度因和血精灵怎么向她大喊大叫，她都毫无回应。

“大概确实需要像科洛说的那样……”安度因跟在她身边，一手撑着下巴，打量着鹤翼祭司毫无生气的面容。

“……杀死煞魔来鼓舞他们。”血精灵把话接上。他直起身环顾四周，离他们最近的煞魔刚刚被暗影牧师杀掉了，这让他不禁有些气恼。他应该把它留到现在的。

他向外跑了一段路，发现了另一只小型煞魔。他把暗影法术向它丢过去，煞魔匍匐着向他的方向爬来。牧师边打边退，小心地吸引它爬向祭司的方向。煞魔死亡的一瞬间他看到一团闪亮的光芒从它的心脏的位置爆裂而出，血精灵回头想看看祭司怎么样了，却又气恼地喊了起来。在他引怪的时候，那个糊里糊涂的祭司又溜达到更远的地方去了。

“安度因，有没有办法让她别到处乱跑？我没办法在这种情况下把煞魔引到她旁边。”

血精灵大步流星走向仍然在试图唤醒祭司的人类王子，甚至没有发现自己自己已经开始像熊猫人那样直呼王子的名讳。安度因也没有觉察到，他只是苦恼地摇着头：“我试过了，什么都不起作用，看起来可能只能用科洛的方法。但是在潘达利亚，故事和现实的界限很模糊，我也不知道能不能成功……”安度因的脸色猛然一变，“后面！冒险者！”

暗影牧师的心跳有一瞬间的停止，他用接近极限的速度飞快转身，落进他眼底的画面是他最不想看到的。他看到了一只和他第一次看到的那只一般强大而邪恶的，有十几个血精灵那么宽的煞魔。它正在他背后不到十码的地方，对着这位冒险者挥舞着鸟爪一般的手臂。它们之间正在编织一个侵染了整个朱鹤寺的黑暗咒语。

已经来不及为用后背对着敌人这件事懊悔了。血精灵几乎是狂喊出了真言术盾的咒文。他的脑子被突然面对强敌而爆发的恐惧搞得有些混乱，暗影触摸和鞭笞的咒语毫无章法地施放出去。然后他听见了安度因，那个年轻的声音似乎也在吟诵什么，一道明亮的光辉从天而降，准确地命中煞魔的头部。它的动作僵了一下，腹部的烟雾明显出现了流散。

血精灵无意识地张大了嘴，难以置信又无法控制地向人类少年转过脑袋。那是圣光！那肯定是圣光，但是这个人类……他看着神圣的光团在安度因的双手之间逐渐聚集，血精灵曾经无比熟悉但同时也已经接近遗忘的法术结束的同时，联盟的王子坚决地指定了煞魔，另一道圣光的裁决击中了它庞大的身躯。同一时刻，血精灵被一个可能性狠狠击中：难道说……不，这不可能……敌人的王子，和他一样，是一个牧师？一个被他放弃的，身为治疗者的牧师？？

……不，这不可能。一定还有别的信仰圣光的职业，一定是这样。

暗影牧师很快这样告诉自己，努力定下心神。煞魔仍然奋力想要突破他一次一次加在自己身上的护盾，但随着圣光和暗影的双重净化，它的力量显得越来越虚张声势。血精灵观察着骨架下逐渐稀薄的烟雾，找到了发动最后攻击的时间。直到最后一刻才能够激发的死亡咒语从他的口中吐出：暗言术.灭。

残存的雾气在暗影的突刺之下骤然而散。煞魔发出一声凄厉的尖叫，巨大的身躯挣扎着塌陷下去，这只带来强烈绝望的怪物现在只余下一堆无害的黑色骨头了。

牧师心情复杂地瞄向安度因，惊异地发现人类仍然在施法。半秒钟之后，正在塌陷的骨架中心爆发出一团如同钢针一般扩散的金色圣光，血精灵惊觉，这便是另一只煞魔死亡时显现的光芒。

还没等他从震惊中回过神，牧师听到了第三个人的声音：“我……我怎么了？”

血精灵和人类同时回头。在他们都没有注意到的时候，那个昏沉的鹤翼祭司拖着脚走到了他们身后，又恰好被煞魔中爆发出的净化能量波及。现在她摇晃着脑袋，茫然而又急切地逐一望过面前的两个外族人。

“起作用了！”安度因惊呼。

这次血精灵比他反应更快。长年的战争经验让他明白需要立刻指引这些人的路途：“你被惘之煞侵蚀了，那边，朱鹤寺大门，科洛大师他们都在那里。”

不需要他说第二遍。熊猫人祭司感激地向拯救了她的两个人鞠了一躬，向牧师手指的西北方向飞奔而去。

安度因望着她的背影开心地笑起来。他再次像对朋友一般拍了拍血精灵的手肘：“你知道吗冒险者，我觉得我们真是黄金搭档！”

血精灵的心脏一时间仿佛被一只大手狠狠地捏了一下。他茫然地眨了眨眼，才想到暴起而反击：“你一个联盟的……！”

接下来的一切都很突然。暗影牧师感觉心里一空。他仿佛身处大漩涡的上空，向翻滚的深渊中不断坠落。他的耳中失去了声响，只余暮光时刻一般的死寂，甚至连他的眼睛都在短时间内花了一下。他直视着联盟的王子，安度因的笑容也消失了。

“是惘之喉。”人类少年注视着近在咫尺的偏殿，喃喃地说。

血精灵当然明白。他只是想不到它的影响居然如此强烈。如果说刚才他们击败的怪物散发出的绝望如同波浪，那么藏身于偏殿里的惘之喉……宛如海啸。

他的目光从偏殿的阶梯上移开，飘向安度因，发现联盟王子也正在看着他。暗影牧师咽了一口唾沫，打头向殿堂上走去。

庞大的怪物就在那里，狂野的、躁动的……牧师站在最高一级的台阶上，再次产生了打退堂鼓的冲动。

“动手吗？”安度因偏过头，问自己的同行者。

血精灵又咽了一口唾沫，他甚至没注意到那个王子又采用了不符合他身份的措辞。但他仍然点了点头。为防万一，他施放出了护盾咒语，然后才开始吟唱两节的魔法。

暗影咒语击中煞魔的一瞬间，血精灵发现自己犯了大错。

他站在那里，一动也无法动，口中念诵的法术中止在半途。惘之喉向他转过身，低哑的噪音回荡，用暗影牧师自己的音色，轻柔却不容质疑地刺进他的内心。

“哈，又有一个号过来了……”

“承认吧，你不过是一个被人操纵的玩偶……你的存在，在任何一个世界都毫无意义……”

“你想甩掉安度因王子，不过是因为你害怕在联盟面前丢脸……”

“你真的以为你很强大？看着吧，你的软弱……和你连结的那个人……”

牧师觉得自己一动都不能动了，但他仍然在移动着，奋力躲避惘之喉和它释放出的小型怪物的攻击。但是大部分攻击都躲不开，牧师绝望地想着，是的，大部分攻击都躲不开，他甚至不知道该怎样才能躲开。那只巨大的煞魔向他喷出一口浓雾，血精灵头昏脑涨的试图后退，但是仍然无法逃出浓雾的攻击范围。他喘不过气了，他听到了安度因的惊呼声，然而他仍然眼前一黑，跪倒下去。

下一秒钟他的眼前又变亮了，只不过那片世界变成了交错的黑白色。

“你好，初次见面，冒险者。”灵魂医者在血精灵的面前漂浮着，用教堂唱诗班一般的空灵音色开心地重复她的例行公事，“就不做自我介绍了，反正你们从来不感兴趣。现在呢，如果你找到你的尸体复活，你不会受到任何惩罚。如果你愿意在这里复活，你则需要承担25%的装备耗损和10分钟的虚弱诅咒时间……”

“可以让我彻底死掉吗？”

“对不起，做不到诶。”白灰相间的姑娘俏皮地摊了摊手，“不过好奇怪啊，我的姐妹们好像不常见到想死的冒险者，为什么我见了这么多？而且你们谁都不愿告诉我原因，我知道附近有惘之煞，然后呢？”

“……”血精灵的灵魂像活着的时候一样掩住了额头，“有惘之煞已经足够了。”

灵魂医者姑娘从鼻子里哼出一个介于感叹和不相信之间的仄声。血精灵张望四周，发现自己正身处朱鹤寺的后墙。他向偏殿的方向跑去。离台阶还有几步路的时候，一阵光芒拂过这个灵魂，灵魂医者如约复活了他。

实体的血精灵站在朱鹤寺偏殿的台阶上，心事重重地叹了口气。他挥动手指，恢复护甲上消失的火系增幅魔法，又附加上真言术，提高它们的防御力。然后他开始蹩脚地读一个治疗法术。在暗影形态下它是不被允许的，但现在暗影形态也消失了。

“冒险者！”

血精灵差点又摔了跟头。他捂着扑通扑通疯狂跳动的心口，回过头，再次看到了属于暴风城的年轻王子，后者向他跑过来，露出欣慰的笑容：“我就知道，你肯定会回来的。格里伏塔的吊坠真神奇……”

“不是他的吊坠。”血精灵心烦意乱地回答。

“很多冒险者给我看过那个吊坠，可以的话我也很想拥有一个……”

“不是他的吊坠！！”

血精灵爆发了。他气势汹汹地瞪着联盟的王子。人类少年愣住了，没有再出声。

“……不是他的吊坠。”但是血精灵仍然不知道除了这句他能够说什么。他阴郁地扯开背包，捧出一罐煲好的清汤，坐在地上开始喝它。不常使用的治疗术让他有些口干。安度因.乌瑞恩貌似乖巧地背着手站在一旁，在牧师快要喝光那罐鱼汤时，少年才开始说话。

“我也听到了那些声音。”安度因轻快地说道。

牧师挫败地半吼了一声，随手把空了的陶罐向庭院里丢去，它在有着遥远年代的石质地面上摔成几瓣：“好，现在你知道了。什么冒险者……根本就是艾泽拉斯的幽灵。我们不属于这里……更不属于另一个世界。”

“如果你不属于这里，那么我现在在和谁说话？”安度因仍然是不动声色的轻快语气。牧师低哑地嘲笑了一声，扭过头瞥着他。

“你和多少个冒险者一起经历过朱鹤寺的冒险？安度因.乌瑞恩？”

他原本以为这个露骨的问题能够打破这个联盟虚伪的平静姿态，但是王子静静地沉默了几秒，用一种耳语般的、近乎虔诚的音色开始说话：

“我不知道。事实上，我有时候甚至会认为我现在应该在锦绣谷，和我的卫兵们呆在一起。但是，我仍然在这里。”

安度因王子伸展开他属于人类的细弱手臂，仿佛想要拥抱整个朱鹤寺、整个丛林，还有他面前的同行者一般。这个动作让他的映像清澈得近乎圣洁。血精灵感觉一阵窘迫，把他覆盖着金色长发的脑袋转了开去。

“从我还小的时候，我就感觉我们的世界有些奇怪。”安度因继续说道，“有那么几年，好像我一直都是十岁的样子。然后似乎在一夜之间，我就成长到了这个程度。”他看着自己摊开的手心，“这实在很不对劲。但是，谁又知道什么是真正的对劲？这些都不重要。重要的是，我现在在这里。”

“我现在在这里。我有很多熊猫人朋友，还有一个属于部落的朋友，”他向血精灵调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“我在朱鹤寺学习圣光之道，也在帮助我的朋友，从煞魔的手中保卫他们的圣地——如果成功的话，或许我可以被允许进入锦绣谷——但是现在还不是想这件事的时候。我拥有现在的这一切，不是吗？”

望着似乎愣住了的血精灵，王子再次笑起来。

“我还拥有我的父亲、我的吉安娜阿姨，拥有所有那些喜欢我的人和讨厌我的人。我爱这一切。其余的，真的有那么重要吗？”

血精灵微微张开嘴，人类男孩的话让他化为了一座凝固的雕像。汹涌的记忆如同潮水般翻涌，他的女王、逐日岛上那个骗的他团团转的出生任务发布者、达拉然的小喷泉、向他呲开獠牙的酋长、那几个属于部落或者联盟的“弟弟妹妹”……

“当然，我也只是套用了一个熊猫人的故事而已。”看到血精灵呆滞的反应，安度因仿佛也有些不好意思，“如果让你感觉不舒服，我表示抱歉。”

“不……当然不。”血精灵慌忙摇头。他发现他没有词汇形容自己此刻翻滚的情绪，于是他从地上一跃而起，念动咒语。暗影的战斗形态笼罩了他。

“我们上。”暗影牧师说道，“我有预感这次我们能成功。”

181、

“他成功了没？”人类女孩托着腮帮，调侃地问她的姐姐。

“他成功了。”狼人牧师向她的兄弟姐妹们正色说道。“虽然受了重伤，但是他成功了。”

182、

狼人第一次听到这个故事的时候，她的问题更加尖锐。

183、

“你不会不甘心？”

满了80级的联盟姑娘站在破天者号上，向那个刚刚向她表示祝贺，并且曾经为了引诱她快点升级而许诺升到80级就给她讲她想听的故事的金长直拍出了这个问题。

“那只是安度因的一个镜像！你每一次见到他他都不会记得你，他也永远不会知道你喜欢他。或者说你只是千万个喜欢他的人之中的一个，而你为了他把战队里整个部落的资源都拆散了！”

血精灵坐在通讯器的另一端，他的目光瞥向石匠之愚的壮丽景色，听着狼人姑娘努力控制自己脾气的呼吸声，无所谓的笑了笑。

“这重要吗（Did it matter）？”他回答。

184、

于是狼人明白了，这个血男已经无药可救了。

185、

所以她也很高兴看到他重新振作起来，东跑西颠地重新构筑部落的阵型。虽然同样是因为另一个他爱着的人……嗯这个他不承认，所以还是像他说的一样，“效忠”的人好了。

186、

血妹猎人在熙熙攘攘的小旅店里坐着，一边等着DK姑娘，一边无聊地把玩着手里的螳螂妖音波发生器。它是DK妹子考螳螂妖的古不小心考出来的。但那之前她已经把做好的工程枪寄给了猎人，导致这位工程师看到那个精良以后很是指天骂地了一阵。但是枪只有猎人能用而且比工程枪好很多，她还是厚道地把它送给了猎人。

“又是肩膀。就不能出个我能用的？这永恒岛太随机了。”那一位回来了，牢骚满腹的。

“好啦，总有一天会出的。”猎人站了起来，从诺森德开始跟随她的北地巨熊蹭了蹭她的腰，她也俯手挠了挠它的耳朵，“我的腿甲也是超长时间没出啊。”

“但是你一个罗洛之谜的宝箱就出了好吗？我已经两次开出已经有了的东西了！”DK嫉妒地说，看着猎人在背包最小的格子里翻找东西。“找炉石？萨满上线了？”

“是的……奥格走着。”

“别忘了照相。”

“这周应该还没到那个场景。”

“还没到？那这周是哪个？”

“我也不知道。”猎人说道。“我只知道第一个是纳兹戈林放人。第二个看到科沃克我吓了一大跳呢。”

187、

结果这周猎人看到了down fall的酋长。她刚刚拍下一张全景照，突然现身的凯诺兹让她的手一抖，又一张照片拍了下来。

188、

“你看到了我？”永恒岛上的凯诺兹对着拎着照片一脸瞧好戏表情的猎人微微一笑，“真是神奇。”

189、

这家伙真是狗胆包天啊。猎人脱力地想。

……不过，也真够帅气的。

190、

猎人和DK想看的动画，是那个传言中的安度因和加尔鲁什对话的场面。

当然泰坦早就看过，还曾经共享给他们，但是她们还是打算自己做任务到现场去看。

大概就是录影带和live的区别吧。

191、

“真羡慕你……虽说有一堆同好，但是全在部落那边，还是很撒鼻息啊。”

随后狼人牧师对着系统共享的画面愣了一下，“你这是在哪……永恒岛？！”

192、

猎人和DK张口结舌地望着她们的领队。

“你怎么来了？！”半天，喜欢蹦跳的红色短发的姑娘才把这句话说出口。

“该不会是……”DK想起了什么。

“不是时臣你昨天发我一件永恒长袍还说‘不朽之责等着你’吗，我来拿装备。”血精灵被她们的惊讶搞的有点恼羞成怒。

“……别告诉我说你又想自己做一遍凯诺兹的周常。”正在和血精灵通话中、熟稔血男习惯的狼人牧师忍不住开始吐槽。

“并不。我必须先确定一下我现在能不能打过这些该死的仙鹤和牛，然后如果做凯诺兹的任务的话我很愿意拿到第五周的时光之景以后就不做了。”血精灵手搭凉棚眺望那些曾经把他打得落花流水的精英。

第五周？猎人愣了一下，然后明白了：“你又去麻烦泰坦了？”

“Yeah。”

“好吧。”猎人歪过头，看着DK，“我想我们下个星期就能见到安度因探监的画面了。”

193、

“他还真不愧是暗牧的领头羊。”猎人撑着下巴，看着暗影牧师连盾都没套就满血干掉了一只艳粉色的夺目的风翎鹤。

“啥子哟。你看他跑位的方式。扇形伤害就跑到敌人的背后去这个绝对是跟我学的。”DK在一边烦恼着，“他又把杂项全给我了。野雉胸肉太多了。”

你的跑位也是跟我的熊学的好吗。猎人扭过头去看她：“我这几组也给你？”

“不要！公会银行都没地方了！”

194、

猎人是在永恒岛上待的时间最长的人，也是除了血男牧师之外唯一一个永恒套齐全的人。也是因为她共享的怪物技能经验，血男才敢再一次上岛。

现在姑娘正在耐心地做日常任务，耐心地攒熊猫人皇帝少昊的声望，耐心地凑永恒铸币。

“我本来非常想要永恒弓。但是，坐骑恒久远装备永流转嘛。马上可以去德拉诺了，我也挺喜欢螳螂妖发生器的。”

已经攒了四万枚铸币但是少昊声望刚刚友善的实际目标是神圣金色云端翔龙的坐骑控。

195、

猎人姑娘甚至为了这只翔龙去冲了翔龙团的声望，然后发现翔龙只有280%骑术才能学。

196、

有那么一段时间大家都不喜欢去人多的地方，一大群人乱糟糟挤在一起的时候总会变成坐骑炫耀大会，尤其最让人不爽的是看到令人糟心的某大块头工程坐骑和最让血男堵心的珠宝豹子。

但是猎人发现她对此倒不是特别介意。她在八十多级的时候，在安戈洛环型山断断续续花了二十多天养成了毒皮暴掠龙宝宝，又在满级之后，用了半天的时间把玛格汉氏族冲成了崇拜从而拿到了红色龙鹰。她的陆地坐骑和飞行坐骑都是相当拿的出手的。

还有她现在盯上的神圣金色云端翔龙。

197、

两个队长现在经常出没于暗月马戏团。只有他们是六专业全满，能够最大限度的拿到暗月奖券。而暗月马戏团是最典型的“大家比坐骑”的无聊场所。

血男一直坚持骑着他的迅捷白色陆行鸟，这倒没啥。但是固定坐骑是高山马的狼人姑娘一直很不乐意在人前露怯。

以至于有一次在她看到一只原始恐角龙以后，赌气把战队里唯一那只灰色的召唤了出来。

198、

狼人姑娘获得这只坐骑的过程可谓是奇遇。她在卡桑琅转着玩，发现有一个人类术士在单刷赞达拉战争使者，她想帮忙又担心人家不乐意，于是飞走了。再飞回来的时候她发现使者脱战了，然后她又看见那个术士又回来重新单刷。

于是她跳下了塞纳里奥角鹰兽投入战斗。那个术士立刻邀请她组队，她别扭了几秒，接受了。被那个该死的灵魂摸过几回以后她们成功了，她站在那里，那个术士密语她说让她去搜一下。

然后她一下子搜出了两个袋子、三个徽章和坐骑缰绳，术士惊的哇了一声。

因为人类术士已经有坐骑了只是来刷袋子的，她把恐角龙让给了狼人。于是战队的坐骑群里意外的多出了这么一只当时尚算高端的动物。

199、

“我打了四五个了根本没能摸到坐骑毛。”DK妹子气哼哼的。

200、

狼人在暗月马戏团的地界上最常骑的是天蓝水黾，就是垂钓翁的阵营坐骑。抛去炫耀这个战队钓鱼技能的意思，它在大炮游戏的后果里也确实很好使。

201、

其实狼人600的钓鱼技能是血男和纳特帕格混熟了以后买了几本钓鱼秘籍送给她的，她还不小心忘了学高级技能把其中的一本浪费掉了。

但是狼人也只是为了想获得更好的钓鱼效果。她在600之后钓鱼的竿数估计已经足够重新冲一个600了。

202、

今天的大面积钓鱼地点是锦绣谷魔古山宫殿下面的金色池塘。

狼人牧师瞪着被自己钓出来的水中怪兽，咽了一口唾沫，启动暗影形态然后取消掉漂浮术开了怪。

她还没打几下，不知道从哪个角落冒出来了几个冒险者，其中有一个丢给她一个组队邀请，她接了下来。很快怪物死掉了，但是从怪兽肚子里掏出来的20条珍宝斑马鱼似乎让冲着银英来的几个人颇为困惑。

“这稀有没见过啊？”邀请她的人在队里说。

“钓鱼区域里那个一大群的鱼点，钓完以后出这个。”姑娘告诉他。

“哦。”那个冒险者回复，又转移话题：“你在附近掉出过小金鱼没有？”

小金鱼？听都没听过。但是狼人不会这么说，她查了一下才回复对方：“没有。我和另一个钓鱼600的都没有。”

当然她说的是那个脸黑的接近平均值的血男。那个人没再说话，但是也不知道他在干什么，并没有退掉队伍。狼人也懒得管那个连结，她连人形态都懒得恢复，继续在一大堆鱼点里一竿竿的钓，打算攒几组珍宝斑马鱼，回半山换烹饪奖牌。虽然血男说了要帮她升600了，但是多练几个技能点也不是坏事。

她又钓了几个小鱼点，突然有一竿哗啦啦地灌了不止一条鱼进了她的鱼篓。她疑惑地翻开背包，然后脸色变得五味杂陈。

她看了看左上角的队伍显示，那个人还在。

“我钓上小金鱼了|||||”她说。

203、

“我钓上小海马了|||||”

整个战队的人都听见了狼人姑娘从暗月马戏团发回来的消息。

204、

第一个钓上小海马的不是狼人，而是战士砍了那棵世界之树。他发现了专业技能和暗月奖券有关，于是打算去冲个钓鱼。但是当他的技能点刚刚27的时候，他在鱼钩上发现了一只海马宝宝。

由于他隶属于招募队伍，主体队伍这边一阵哗然，悲观的脸黑血男甚至认为主队这边再别想钓出来了。

现在血精灵完全不知道是不是该相信能18次刷出乌鸦之神的狼人姑娘的人品。

205、

“我说你也该回来把马戏团的任务做了吧……”

“我不想回去。太远了。”身在螳螂高原的狼人姑娘逗弄着刚刚从影踪派军需官那里请回来的骑乘虎，为什么绿色骑乘虎是红色的红色骑乘虎是绿色的呢？“任务都多少遍了做的让人心烦。你想买就买，一个男人纠结成这样，难怪子牙姑娘说你娘炮。”

“男人玩游戏的时候都这样好吗。”血精灵抗议，“但是我真的不知道还有谁能穿啊。”

他在暗月马戏团攒的的奖券足够买一件衣服，但是离他想买的法杖还差着一点。而且他也很想要那件衣服，紫色镶金的长袍很漂亮。但是那只是80级以下的人才有用的。

“你忘了洛丹伦了？”

“法爷84了啊……”

“好吧。”狼人解散了骑乘虎，她有些认命这个血男的骚扰了，“这个CD之内我去把任务做了。还有我们还有一个牧师呢。”

206、

“我？！为什么是我？！”

人类牧师和藏宝海湾的德莱尼牧师听到狼人的意图以后同时大惊如洗。

207、

“让我当会长？！可是我……”人类牧师摊着手手足无措地看着她的姐姐，“这也太……”

“不是你一直想要的吗？”狼人笑吟吟地说，“你不愿意？”

“乐意之至！但是这也太……”这也太匪夷所思了，她的确想要一个叫钢铁联盟的公会，但是从没想过满级的自己也会参与进去。

“好了那就这么定了。现在就去退了你那个没人的旧公会去领申请表吧，我去给你叫人。”

208、

“为什么是我？！”收到领队邀请的蹄子牧师更加大惊失色，她还以为她已经被战队遗忘了。

“哦，我看到了，你是戒律。”

“是的，跟朋友打战场的时候洗的，我换回去……？”

“不不不，我是说，战队不能总是暗影牧师，你就戒律吧。我也一直想知道为什么别人说戒律厉害，明明紫阳试着切戒律的时候打了一个怪就掉了一半蓝。”狼人说道，“部落的法师已经在潘达利亚站稳了，那几件传家宝没用了，这两天记得收信。”

德莱尼姑娘直到回到暴风城填了公会申请表都没消化完这几句话。

209、

应该说，德莱尼姑娘算是战队中比较早的成员了，当时联盟大面积的需求专业，所以她和另外一些牧师诞生了。但是后来联盟和部落以咬合的形式基本形成了全专业，她的几个伙伴就全部reroll了职业。矮人改了圣骑士，侏儒姑娘选了术士，部落那边也纷纷改了职业，牛头人萨满姑娘甚至满了级。

但是德莱尼姑娘仍然是牧师。她不太想换职业，德莱尼就该是牧师嘛，她想。因此就连经常和她做生意的血妹子死骑都离开了冬泉谷，她仍然觉得呆在藏宝海湾无所事事这点没什么的。战队里牧师太多了，不值得再多她一个。

但是她万万没想到另一件事，就是战队虽然牧师很多，但是一个光明牧师都没有。

210、

德莱尼姑娘穿着一身传家宝，期待而又忐忑地站在闪金镇旅店。领队的狼人姑娘对她说招募队伍里也会派一个人来陪她做任务，她正在等这个人。

没过多久，她看见头上顶着钢铁联盟公会名的一个金色长发的人类法师姑娘进了旅店。她激动地跑过去，看清法师的那串英文名字以后，又愣在了当场。

对方也看到了她和她的公会名：“噢，你好！你就是那个戒律牧师！”

德莱尼姑娘憋了半天才憋出一句话来：

“我想我必须找我们队长谈谈。”

211、

“是的，她就是叫加度因，怎样啦？”狼人姑娘厚着脸皮说道，“她想升到高级别以后COS吉安娜，我就怂恿了一下。”

212、

德莱尼姑娘觉得自己真是低估了一个萌上冷CP的人能干出什么丧心病狂的事儿。

“反正是英文的，别人又看不懂。”法师姑娘蛮不在乎地说，“而且我也觉得如果是吉安娜的话肯定会疯狂拒绝她的小侄子和那个兽人在一起，但是如果安度因努力争取的话她肯定会成为第一个接受他们的人。”

戒律牧师姑娘哭笑不得地看了她半天。

213、

做了几个任务以后人类姑娘拒绝了德莱尼人的组队和跟随，因为牧师级别太高了，反而对法师不利。

“火法。”她一边搓霜火之箭一边和牧师聊天，“我想点这个分支。”

“戒律牧和火法？两个完全没经验的专精组队？这可真奇怪。”德莱尼姑娘盘起一条腿坐在旅店的地板上，看着法师的血条咔咔往下掉，“部落那边的圣骑士和德鲁伊倒有一说，毕竟战队有这么多咕咕的经验了。”

“泰坦姑娘好像是想把她没点过的分支点一下，但是升到90的那几位一换天赋就完全不知道手该放哪了……操！”法师骂了一句，咣的一声冰住了挨到她身边的野猪人，“果然法师不好当！”

“我还不知道我的戒律怎么样呢。”德莱尼人撑着下巴说。

“难怪法师有造餐术，没有的话谁知道会耗掉多少吃的。”人类姑娘说道，“咦等下有人组我。”

是一个狼人死亡骑士。“你能退掉你的公会吗？”他问。

“他要建公会？”“你要建公会？”

战队里有两个公会的两个钢铁联盟成员反应非常迅速。

214、

法师帮了帮这个狼人的忙，然后又偷偷退掉了。

“做任务还是要给自己家的公会做嘛。”豪爽的姑娘这么说。

215、

说起做任务，钢铁部落这个公会已经十级了。牛头人德鲁伊都德在交完任务看到公会成就跳出来的时候非常汗，他觉得战队里的所有人刚开始都没奢望能达到这个高度。

“不赖嘛。”血妹子圣骑士伸长手臂拍了拍高大种族的男人的肩膀，明显在忍笑。

还没有出生的时候，牛头人就打算为了战队去双采。正好招募队伍那边又建了一个分支，于是圣骑士出生了。血精灵妹子刚开始很嫌弃牛头人长的丑，但是两个人一起做任务做到了潘达利亚，现在敦实厚道的牛头人已经差不多成了姑娘的兄长一样的存在。

她也是战队里少有的骑过德鲁伊的人之一。

216、

“虽然我也挺喜欢黑曜夜之翼啦……但是骑德鲁伊真心有一种特别的快感，就好像……你看，冒险者一直以来都是虚空坐骑，但是德鲁伊是实体的，就好像你真的有了一匹听话的马一样。”真.圣骑士如是说。

217、

大家担心地看着都德，但是牛头人一点没显出生气的样子。就像泰坦拿他的名字玩文字游戏的时候一样。牛头人是个特别老实的人。

218、

战队里还有另一个牛头人德鲁伊，但是他是一个叛逆的存在。

“我的名字是这个意思。”浑身上下都是黑色皮肤，黑色牛角的男人在诞生后这么告诉战队里的人，“鋈.恐怖图腾。”

虽然说这造成了完全没有人知道该从哪里开始吐槽，但也让他幸运地避免了被跃跃欲试的群众们当成坐骑的命运。

219、

血男正在他的分支里闹腾着要去买卡拉克西的琥珀蝎子，牛头人的这个分支则正在为他的终极飞行速度集资。

“哦，我居然有三千多？那全寄给你吧，这样应该差不了多少了。”在卓金村满级，结果不小心炉石过去了的亡灵暗牧翻着自己的包裹。

“那我给你一千？差不多够了？”萨满会长说道。“不过你能不能去把声望冲了？我记得你和十字河都是刷副本刷起来的，为什么还是尊敬啦|||||”

220、

带这两个人刷副本的哭闹打滚朝狼人姑娘要到了那个她刷出恐角龙的同时出的两个牌子然后卡拉克西崇拜了正骑着琥珀蝎子的血男打了个喷嚏。

221、

牛头人听话地刷完怒焰裂谷还是尊敬，大家纷纷表示烦了，反正钱也够4500了直接去学吧。

222、

这一天外域的采集者眼中出现了噩梦中的噩梦。一只310+15%速度草药只用一秒钟瞬间飞行的双采乌鸦以他们都无法企及的速度和效率收割着所有资源。

223、

“太爽了。”血男痛快地说，“总是被抢资源，让他们看看我们的厉害。”

224、

血男是个死忠矿工。他还小的时候，曾经在安戈洛环形山对着一个过高的矿点努力了十分钟，最后站在陡峭的山坡下面，从鼻子里往外喷气。

“刷这么高，谁能采？！”他生气地发泄道，随后福至心灵地闭上了嘴。

他突然想起了在荆棘谷做任务的时候，那些神出鬼没的骷髅级冒险者。

……艾泽拉斯，能飞！？

225、

那个时候血精灵已经50多级了，在看到60级能飞的时候简直是“这太巧了”的欢呼雀跃。他喜滋滋地冲到了60级，然后回到奥格瑞玛，然后对飞行训练师要求的学费傻了眼。

“你不是第一个。”训练师习以为常地说，“这个不能通融，我建议你还是赶紧去挣钱。你的级别的话，我推荐费伍德森林和冬泉谷。”

226、

血精灵都去了。那个时候他的法力值少到拉三个怪就死，他先是去了低等级的费伍德森林，清完那里的任务之后，他在木喉要塞迷了很久的路，终于进入了冬泉谷。

双脚踏上那片覆盖着厚厚积雪的土地，血精灵在一瞬间被震撼了。他穿过大片的雪地去打熊怪，走了一阵，又回头，吃惊地望着自己的脚印。

在那一瞬间，血精灵几乎以为自己是一个真正存在的人。

227、

金币攒够了以后，血精灵牧师带着雀跃的心情从冬泉谷飞回了奥格瑞玛。他高高兴兴地付钱学了飞行，然后跑到驭风者饲养员那里，围着一群驭风者转了半天，最后精心挑选了一只棕褐色的。他付钱买下了它，然后开心地捉住缰绳跨了上去。

然后他呆住了。

怎、怎么能让它飞起来？为什么不管他怎么拽缰绳，棕色驭风者仍然只是在地面奔跑？！

228、

——你、你等一下。

血精灵难得听到了泰坦姑娘有些吞音的惊慌声音。

——我去查一下……它为什么不飞？？

血精灵在这一刻特别庆幸他选择了这位纯新手的泰坦，至少他不会什么东西都会有另一个人和他一起垫底。他攥着缰绳等待着，不久泰坦的声音如释重负地传了过来，血精灵听到了那个命令。他的双手抓紧缰绳，猛地向上一提，驭风者怒吼一声，双翼在一刹那伸展开来，骨架之间的肉膜拨动空气，在一阵由他自己制造出的旋风中，血精灵和他的驭风者升上了天空。

血精灵牧师松了一口气，又在同时屏住了呼吸。他操纵驭风者再次落下地面，又奔跑起来，在奔跑中拽动缰绳，如同滑翔一般，驭风者以一个倾斜的坡度冲入天空。

他又放松缰绳，原地转了一圈。斜下方的飞行管理员多拉斯正在为几个冒险者安排坐骑和航线，为飞翔而生的野兽悬停在空中，扇着翅膀，一起一伏地波动静止着，等待他下一步的命令。

——飞。居然真的是飞。三百六十度无死角的飞。

泰坦的女性声线以一种似乎不能呼吸的感觉传进血精灵的脑子。而血精灵也很清楚她为什么会在这个问题上主动和他联系。

太过震撼了。他的世界，艾泽拉斯。

229、

这头他特别喜欢的棕色驭风者，血精灵骑了很长时间，后来坐骑增加、并开始分配专属坐骑的时候他才把它让给了血妹子牧师，自己换成了迅捷红色驭风者。

甚至连他的伪婚约者血妹子也买过一只相同的棕色驭风者。但是后来他们发现亏了，因为泰坦公司突然宣布，坐骑和成就系统战队共享。

这让血男突然对坐骑产生了浓厚的兴趣。他拼着一口气开始收集各个主城的坐骑，甚至在满级之后，穿着战袍开始去魔导师平台试图侵犯他一直很尊敬的血精灵王子。

没几次他就开始烦他了。

“别拿那种眼神看着我！ 我知道你们在想些什么，但风暴要塞的失败早就过去了。你们真以为我会把命运交给一个又瞎又粗野又下贱的暗夜精灵杂种？ 啊哈哈哈哈，噢，显然不是，我只是利用他而已，他不过是我庞大计划的一个垫脚石！我真正的目标在这里，而且这一次，不会再被你们干扰到了。”

“我要让你们的世界彻底颠覆！”

“我的死根本算不了什么！主人一定会消灭你们的！你们会溺毙在自己的鲜血中！这个世界将会熊熊燃烧！啊——！！！”

这还不算，而且还不说完不让打，不说完不让搜。

而且那个引力失控是怎么回事？他先是被摔个很惨，然后是学会了往下游但是沾地又被弹上去又摔个很惨。

而且王子有二十三次黑着脸面对这个大逆不道的血精灵，后来不知道是当天心情好还是感叹于这个坏运气的家伙孜孜不倦的努力，他终于把白色陆行鸟的缰绳给了他。

230、

“啊，是吗？”70级的圣骑士十字河挠着脸颊，一边亦步亦趋地跟随着他们的队长，一边听着这个故事，“就是我们现在正在打的英雄模式？”

“是的，普通模式不掉，我当年还傻子似的打了好几天普通模式……反正70级以下无法进入奎尔丹纳斯岛，既然进岛可以打英雄了，就直接带你们打英雄了。”

暗影形态下的血男对着最后一群血精灵和纳迦释放出一道暗影光波。一串爆炸之后，几个倒霉催的家伙挣扎着躺倒在地。

“你们看着……”暗影牧师向前走了几步。十字河和都德跟了上去。

别拿那种眼神看着我——

“果然。”血精灵姑娘嗤地笑出声。

231、

“真让我去搜？”被一个牛头人和血男盯着，圣骑士感觉压力有点大，“我第一次到这里耶，你们居然觉得我能搜出来？”

“只是想确认一件事情。”暗影牧师说道。“搜不出来也没啥。如果搜出来了我们肯定用不着，招募队伍多一个坐骑不也挺好？”

“可是我觉得我根本……”

圣骑士蹲下身，开始拽王子的披风。

她首先摸出了几个银币和一枚徽章，然后是一颗燃烧着金黄色力量的球体。然后是一件胸甲，然后是一件腿甲。

然后从披风底里滚出了一根绳子。

“什……？！”

圣骑士惊恐地攥着那根缰绳，抬起头，看到了捂住了额头的德鲁伊。她又把目光投向队长，那个血精灵正在用和凯尔萨斯国王一样的动作，气绝一般躺倒在魔导师平台渲染着魔法的地面上。

232、

泰坦姑娘的震惊导致战队的人在同一时间获知了这个消息。姑娘几乎在下一秒就消失不见了，天知道她又跑去哪里叫嚣这个诡异的一手出了。

“这不是挺好的么哈哈哈。”和十字河同一个分支的人类法师加度因一边笑一边戳这个圣骑士，“反正你有奎尔萨拉斯战马和都德了，这只鸟给我吧。”

圣骑士表示无所谓。但是法师骑了几次以后，还是觉得算了。这只鸟长期以来是血男的专属坐骑，而且法师是金色长发，骑起来别人看着总有一种吉安娜骑着它的感觉。

233、

一直以来，除了苦逼的招募队伍之外，主体队伍的每一个人都有不同的专属坐骑。

这也是血男的坚持，他一直认为，他们之间应该是不同的，每一个人都不同。狼人也是同样的想法，因此，这两个队长一直在孜孜不倦地去各个地方寻找坐骑，为了供给上如同爆炸般扩张的队伍规模。

这一点令他们所保护的这群人肃然起敬。

虽然那些坐骑有很多因为大家都嫌弃而留在了两个队长的召唤范围里。

234、

血男牧师：迅捷白色陆行鸟、重装双足飞龙  
血妹子牧师：星骓  
血妹子死亡骑士：阿彻鲁斯死亡战马、黑锋骸骨狮鹫  
血妹子猎人：毒皮暴掠龙、红色龙鹰  
亡灵牧师：棕色亡灵军马、迅捷蓝色驭风者  
牛头人萨满：皇家魁麟  
血妹子冰法：蓝色陆行鸟、蓝色驭风者  
巨魔牧师：粉色迅猛龙、棕色驭风者  
熊猫人武僧：蓝色影踪派骑乘虎  
牛头人德鲁伊：灰色原始恐角龙、自己

狼人牧师：杂色高山马、天蓝水黾、塞纳里奥作战角鹰兽、熊猫人风筝  
人类牧师：杂色马、金色骑乘牦牛、黑色狮鹫  
暗夜精灵牧师：冬泉霜刃豹  
狼人男牧师：重装狮鹫  
一对暗夜精灵德鲁伊：飞行形态、迅捷飞行形态  
人类死亡骑士：暗色凤凰、装甲雪色狮鹫  
德莱尼牧师：紫色雷象、黑曜夜之翼（暂时）

 

（6.0前夕）

235、

“你觉得我们该去劝他吗？”

半山市集。人类姑娘远远望着那座小屋，问她的姐姐。

“你觉得我们能劝动吗？”狼人姑娘的回答。

236、

加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，6.0确认死亡。

整个部落的队伍分散开了。猎人和死亡骑士仍然躲在永恒岛上，血妹子牧师很久没出现。

而她们的领队躲去了日歌农场，什么都不说，就是在那里呆呆地坐着。

连人类姑娘看的都有点不忍心了。

237、

但是血精灵觉得他并不是单单在伤心。他默默地流了一阵眼泪，接下来反而感到了释然。

他的酋长被折腾太久了。本来是一个有些自卑、在镜像中甚至想把酋长的位子让给惊慌失措的血精灵的小伙子，后来成为了酋长，后来成为了众矢之的，后来颠覆了时间。见到了自己的父亲，参与了部落的崛起。

够了。泰坦待他不薄了。他会在纳格兰有一个隆重的葬礼，他会沉睡在他的父母与祖先身旁。纯净如昔。

够了。血精灵抬起头，视线追着目光所及处围着山峦一圈一圈旋转的平原鹰。

够了。

238、

“说真的，开始我不黑萨尔。”人类姑娘在市集的桌子上坐下来，伸手抓了一块免费的面包来吃，“但是现在我挺烦他。”

“所以我说，你们迟早会明白我们的心情。”

和她一模一样的狼人姑娘也坐了下来。

“不过说真的，我真心期待过场动画。”她说，“说不定会是萨尔放大招的时候加尔鲁什嘴一勾手一松但是萨尔因为角度问题完全没看见呢？那样四天神放加尔鲁什去学习的目的就达到了，BOSS也除掉了，几年之后基本上所有人都会忘了加尔鲁什，除了安度因。我这个拉郎差不多彻底官方了。” 

狼人姑娘停了下来。她的妹妹一副被噎住的样子，一边嚼着面包，一边歪着嘴看着她。

“你什么表情？”她气愤地指责道。

“不可能。”人类姑娘坚定地说道，“安度因一直在说加尔鲁什很恶心的。”

“那是刚开始。后来他不是救了他？而且加尔鲁什逃跑的时候安度因没看到现场，他以为是自己松开了加尔鲁什的锁链的错。”狼人笑吟吟地说，“足够成为一个不错的长期心理阴影了。”

人类姑娘扶住了额头。

239、

加尔鲁什表现出了改变之意，但是除了萨尔没人知道。

【Anduin Wrynn-The Last Lich King】标题英文是因为中文看着太炸裂。根据现有历史资源瞎编的东西。【只是个大纲，没精力细化了】而且只有一条行动路线，【重点→】我只是觉得让安度因这样成长（受折磨）比较带感。【←重点】只管脑洞不管填坑你打我呀哈哈哈！斯坦索姆啥的我早想这么干了哦也！！

最后的巫妖王（←不行还是感觉炸裂）

德拉诺的行动导致安度因的朋友大量牺牲，他更加自责于救了加尔鲁什并导致了兽人的逃跑。他惊觉自己现在很想亲手杀了加尔鲁什，就和吉安娜温蕾萨的感觉相同。他终于明白自己和别人没有什么不同。

对于终于能够理解的杀意和本性善良之间的冲突导致安度因的精神自相攻击，伴随着剧烈的身体疼痛。由于掺杂了大量的怀疑，圣光越来越不愿回应他的请求。瓦里安最终发现儿子的异状，请来维纶治疗王子。

维纶发现这是安度因的心病，循循善诱打算找到它的根源，安度因自责自己导致加尔鲁什的逃跑（虽然和他没关系但是他没看见加尔鲁什怎么逃的），维纶追问两人对话的细节（维纶当时也不在场），话题绕向“圣光选择了你还是你选择了圣光”。

维纶回答圣光选择了维纶。纳鲁在他即将做出选择的的时刻降临。安度因没说什么，但他隐隐觉得这不是他的答案，他不认为他没有做出选择。

基尔加丹发现了伯瓦尔，打算抽离他对亡灵的控制力从而毁灭艾泽拉斯。

亡灵大军源源不断。联盟和部落再次联手。瓦里安和沃金签署协议共同抗敌。察觉到燃烧军团的活动，守护者麦德安从外域返回加入部落方联合军。

听维纶说安度因身上的异变源自加尔鲁什，瓦里安再次开始担心儿子走上阿尔萨斯的老路。西部荒野发来天灾警报，安度因请求前往调查被瓦里安拒绝。理解父亲的担忧，但是实在心急如焚，王子偷偷离开暴风城。

安度因在西部荒野一路照顾难民，在月溪镇附近听说了天灾入侵，比他想象的更加严重。虽然现在无法自如地掌控圣光，王子仍然立刻加入抗击天灾的队伍。

城镇的面粉被污染。尽管在动摇中，安度因仍然制止了试图“净化”城镇的人民军。整个城镇被僵尸吞没，无人幸免。西部荒野人民军被天灾围攻全军覆没。暴风城后至的援军只来得及救走安度因一人。

军心动摇，长年对于斯坦索姆的质疑在月溪镇得到验证。关于王子的流言四起，安度因无法忍受他们的目光，同时恐惧地发现自己已经能够理解阿尔萨斯屠城的举动。痛苦不堪的王子逃离暴风城军队，继续南下进入荆棘谷。

安度因在荆棘谷碰到奈辛瓦里狩猎队，追踪猎物的过程让想暂时忘记一切理清自己的思路的王子感到快乐和放松，皇家狩猎时他也曾感受过同样的心情。仁德会成员追杀“极恶之人”狩猎者奈辛瓦里，因为他把杀戮当做娱乐。同样感受到这份快乐，安度因自问，难道真的人性本恶？

奈辛瓦里一行碰到天灾，获知天灾在东部王国大陆的活动蓝图。一行人一路紧急行军，及时警告藏宝海湾。地精城市迅速运转起来准备抗敌，安度因求助在藏宝海湾的一名联盟法师将他传送至西瘟疫之地。

果不其然壁炉谷防范懈怠，王子求见提里奥.弗丁领主未果，不得已报出姓名。

安度因成功警告提里奥，天灾即将大举袭击白银之手。

提里奥发现安度因极度疲惫，召唤圣光治疗王子。曾经熟悉但又恍如隔世的感知让安度因惊呆。

亡灵的第一波攻击被击退，提里奥自言自语不知道伯瓦尔出了什么事。安度因对这个名字表示疑惑。

弗丁告诉安度因原委。听说新巫妖王是伯瓦尔的王子感到晴空霹雳。从没有人告诉过他。

安度因冲动的想去找伯瓦尔，弗丁提醒他那样安度因可能会成为第二个阿尔萨斯。听到关键词的一瞬间长期堆积的恐惧愤怒一同爆发，安度因在全身剧烈的痛楚中昏倒。

安度因再次醒来看到提里奥在身边，大领主向他道歉说不知道王子的反应会如此激烈。提里奥问安度因发生了什么事，安度因说很多事。提里奥说那就一件一件讲吧。

讲到月溪镇的时候安度因险些再次崩溃。提里奥说月溪镇的规模远远不及斯坦索姆，现在的事情不能代表当年，当年的斯坦索姆会发生什么谁都不会清楚，如果阿尔萨斯没有屠城，或许会有幸存者活下来。

虽然感觉好受了些，安度因仍然在质疑自己。提里奥说如果不是信仰问题，圣光不回应安度因的原因最有可能是迷茫和动摇。提里奥问安度因有什么疑惑，安度因回答一切都令他迷惑。提里奥说如果觉得一切都不可信，那么最终还有一样可信的东西是爱。没有等安度因理解这句话，亡灵第二波袭击来临。

战斗中安度因发现圣光不再回应自己。袭击再次被击退，绝望中的王子找到壁炉谷的角落打算静一静，提里奥找过来，问他有没有兴趣听一听一个老头子的故事。

血与荣耀。爱与家庭。

得知提里奥也曾不被圣光回应让安度因平静了一些，他问提里奥当时的心情，大领主的描述和安度因此刻感觉到的相同。王子想问提里奥在那种情况下是怎么坚定地相信圣光的，脱口而出的问题是圣光选择了你还是你选择了圣光。

提里奥惊讶于这个问题的深度，他考虑了一阵，回答说如果非要选一个，考虑到自己的经历，他认为是自己选择了圣光。但是一个人和圣光的连结或许是双向的共鸣，而不是选择其中之一。

若有所思的安度因像极了达里安，提里奥把自己留给泰兰的信转赠给王子。安度因突然想起自己身边还携带着母亲留给他的遗物。

提里奥走后安度因打开蒂芬的小银匣。穿越时空的母爱让王子放声大哭。他突然明白，或许曾经是圣光眷顾了他，但是在经历过痛苦与怀疑的迷失之后，他仍然可以重新选择回应圣光（爱）。

光明存在，黑暗同样存在，他需要的只是接受并合理利用这一切。他的心底从来不曾背弃圣光，这让他受到了折磨，但是也在同时拯救了他。

壁炉谷遭到猛烈攻击，后山涌入天灾军团，提里奥一人分身乏力。安度因突然加入战斗，圣光与暗影的强大力量毫不留情地在短时间内将天灾军队摧毁。

提里奥看着安度因说你想通了。安度因说是的，他需要去找伯瓦尔。提里奥点头说你需要一支军队。

安度因带着一支舰队前往诺森德，被达拉然的吉安娜发现。情景太过眼熟女法师如同惊弓之鸟，安度因不得不独自前往冰冠冰川。

暴风城和奥格瑞玛遭到和壁炉谷同等规模的攻击濒临陷落，从吉安娜处听说儿子的行动的瓦里安惊呆了，最后他艰难地说如果安度因成为阿尔萨斯，瓦里安会负担起萨鲁法尔大王的责任，但他仍然告诉吉安娜要相信安度因。

王子穿过整个冰冠堡垒找到巫妖王，公爵正在为基尔加丹的折磨以及亡灵天灾的失控而饱受痛苦。在极寒之地王子仍然能够自如地呼唤圣光，伯瓦尔身上的冰雪融化，公爵的身躯坠入曾经的小国王的手臂之间。

注意到安度因与弗丁同等程度的坚定，伯瓦尔把最后一线希望托付给他。公爵在王子怀里断气，安度因戴上头盔。

曾属于黑暗的力量一瞬间被圣光净化，冰冠堡垒亮如白昼。亡灵大军停止攻击，联盟部落联合军强势反扑。瓦里安和吉安娜都听到了安度因的声音，女法师和国王立刻传送至冰冠堡垒。

萨尔和麦德安采取了同样的行动，四个人在堡垒门口碰到。旧恨来不及重提，他们立刻向王座狂奔。

他们在王座找到了抱着伯瓦尔的王子。巫妖王的头盔被弃在一旁，除了眼睛闪耀着圣光之外，安度因毫无异状。

感觉到安度因的力量此刻和自己旗鼓相当，麦德安邀请他一同去外域。安度因拒绝了，相反的他告诉麦德安，守护者同样需要留在艾泽拉斯。

因为燃烧军团的怒火即将降临。

（资料片开始。这条时间流和7.0平行。最终BOSS基尔加丹。过BOSS时部落跟随麦德安，联盟跟随安度因。）

【以下吼安出没注意】

（PS：如果过程没走好安度因最后被天灾污染了的话会得到吼安结局，王子彻底背弃圣光直接前往德拉诺复活他的质疑的源头加尔鲁什，问他愿不愿意再次加入征服艾泽拉斯的大军。加尔鲁什开始不愿意但是他没法反抗，而且在他看到的时候艾泽拉斯已经被燃烧军团毁了一大半了，亲眼见证了安度因的黑化他也很满意，所以也就不介意了）（巫妖王安度因和骷髅兽人坐骑加尔鲁什的脑洞就是这条时间里的。对，阿尔萨斯和无敌）（写了前面那么多正剧最想看的线路是最后的PS我的脑是有多不好）

看到萨尔之后，安度因问他加尔鲁什在最后有没有表现出悔改之意，萨尔点头。王子笑了。

240、

“你觉得这个怎么样？”

“……你没救了。”

241、

“这是正剧走向。”狼人姑娘不服气地说道，“泰坦的设定上巫妖王是可以控制活体生物的，但是很麻烦所以才选择了死的，如果不去主动控制的话那只是单纯的力量而已。”

“我知道泰坦的设定。”人类姑娘脱力地撑着额头，看着姐姐不停地敲打着空气试图联络她在部落那边的同好，“我只是觉得这太炸裂了……”

“战争罪行比这好不到哪去。而且如果我想写吼安的话就不让安度因净化力量了，直接让他奔德拉诺复活加尔鲁什了。巫妖王安度因和他的坐骑加尔鲁什——阿尔萨斯和无敌——嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻我挺想看安度因坐在加尔鲁什肩膀上这种情景。”

人类姑娘决定不说话了。

242、

“他不会洗白的。”

血男终于还是接受了狼人的联络请求，但是他这么说。

“我当然也希望他洗白，那样他真正会成为一代枭雄。”他说，“但是我不指望。毕竟那是泰坦公司的脑洞，不是我的。”

“我不意外你这么说。”狼人说道，“但是安度因呢？”

“安度因？他大概会被设定上一个心理阴影吧，他不是以为加尔鲁什是他放跑的吗？”

“你们真的喜欢安度因吗？！”人类姑娘有点忍无可忍。

243、

真粉赛真黑真黑赛真粉这种事儿总是屡见不鲜。比如说战争罪行，比如说那个名叫提尔的泰坦。泰坦姑娘有时候会用纳克称呼他。

血男知道罗宁死了之后登上了诺森德，没两天时间他又知道了萨尔这个问题。那个时间他曾经拜托泰坦去查历史，他也是在那个时候知道了克拉苏斯这个名字。

知道他没两天时间他就在龙眠神殿顶层碰到了他。银白色长发、精灵形态的红龙伸开手臂，向他深鞠一躬：“我感觉到我的胸针在那里。把它还我吧？”

血精灵在一瞬间有点不想还它了。

244、

“所以说你是被他掰弯的？”

“我那个时候还没弯！”

245、

血精灵只是觉得克拉苏斯很漂亮。不如说有点太漂亮了，漂亮的让人挪不开眼。

246、

还了胸针这件事让血精灵一直耿耿于怀。为此他还特地提醒过狼人，红玉巨龙圣地打出来的那个任务别交。

当时级别还很低的狼人姑娘莫名其妙的答应了。现在那枚胸针还在她的银行里放着。

不如说，“不要交红玉胸针”已经成为了这个战队的座右铭之一。

247、

其他的座右铭还有很多。比如说不要随便打80以上的稀有，比如说上层精灵的挽歌，比如说像胸中的愤怒之火一样红——因为知道了弑君者奥图里斯仍然在塔伦米尔的亡灵界面骑着卡莎盘旋，血男一直都对此颇感欣慰。

但是熊猫人绝对不许选联盟这个实在有点……

“你至于嘛……”

“只是偏执而已。”狼人的眼神死的不能更死，“被扔进竞技场也比和国王过招强。”


	3. Chapter 3

爱与家庭（248-265）

248、

“你怎么——！”

艾莎.云歌震惊地瞪着面前的同胞。那位年轻的暗影牧师似乎也没能猜到事情的发展，她一时间吓的傻在了当地。

暴风城的卫兵们在同时举起了武器。熊猫人牧师惊恐地四下顾盼，似乎只需要一声令下，他们就会一拥而上，把这些犯上的异族人扔进监狱。

“哈哈哈，干得好！”

瓦里安.乌瑞恩国王大笑着，从花园的草地上一跃而起。

“我好久没有打得这么痛快了，”战士笑着，活动着他的有些酸痛的手臂，“你的确是一位英雄。”

卫兵们对视一眼，整齐一致地将武器收回身侧。年轻的牧师长长地松了一口气，露出一个有些拘谨的笑。

“我听说您是竞技场冠军，出手没有保持分寸……实在抱歉。”她紧张地说。

“那才是应该的，不对么？”

瓦里安国王露出一个赞赏而欢迎的笑容，随手划开刚刚被击倒时蹭皱的披风。

“欢迎加入联盟，熊猫人。”

249、

熊猫人牧师带着难以言语的感动在暴风城中迅速穿行。她还没有坐骑可以骑，但是她很乐意用自己的双脚丈量这座光明而璀璨的文化都城。

人类的城市好大啊。

迷踪岛也很大，但大部分是田野和竹林。有一些熊猫人的建筑，但是大部分低矮，而且由木头和石板制成。她从未见过暴风城这样密集的砖瓦建筑。

人也很多。她快乐地对一名向她挥手致意的人类男孩摆了摆自己的爪子。迷踪岛的平衡偏于土水，甚至比她的派别更加土水。他们很排外，对自己家族之外的人都抱着固执的排斥和近乎恶意的好奇心。但是暴风城似乎在一瞬间就拥抱了她和她的种族，就像接纳自己一样接纳了他们，似乎熊猫人原本就是这个城市的长期居民似的。

没有选错嘛。我。

小牧师咧开嘴，露出一个带着尖牙的笑。

那个血精灵已经很久没有吭声了。她在迷踪岛上探险的时候，他偶尔还会出言鼓励，但是在她万般犹豫最后选了联盟之后，他似乎已经把她当成空气了。

这并不困扰她。或许在她踏进暴风城的时刻尚有一丝疑虑，但是在目睹了传奇国王瓦里安.乌瑞恩的风度之后，她的疑虑在一刹那间如同冰雪一般消融。

她有自己的打算。

熊猫人不是第一个联盟，却是第一个联盟牧师。泰坦对连结的操作经常不够迅速，外加血精灵的敲边鼓，不知道有多少个联盟遭到谋杀。熊猫人牧师诞生的时候对阵营尚有疑虑，才险险过了那个不能称作领队的部落的把关。而她现在身在联盟。就像瓦里安国王所说的，他们成为了彻底的敌人。

但是熊猫人一点也不害怕。她是一个牧师。那个血精灵会的东西她都会。战队共享的所有经验也足够让她在野外横行霸道。

也许我可以成为战队里联盟一方的领导者。她想着。说不定我可以从根本上改变这个战队对联盟不友好的恶劣现状。

虽然由一个双阵营的熊猫人来当联盟的领导者，感觉上确实有点儿奇怪……

“别闹了。下午我们还要去为安度因王子理发呢。”

熊猫人回过头。她看到一位金发女性从她身边走过，她的身后跟着几个孩子。那几个人类幼崽一边走，一边好奇地向她转过脑袋。熊猫人突然发现，那几个男孩虽然长相迥异，但却穿着一模一样的服装。

几个幼崽离她有些远了，她看到其中一个把头扭了回去。

“我经常被错认成安度因王子。”幼嫩的声音闷闷地传来，“可能是我和他长得像，又穿着和他一样的衣服吧……”

熊猫人抿嘴笑了一下。她回过头，望着那座比她高好多的公告牌。她阅读着上面的通告，她的通用语仍然不是特别好，让她感觉有些吃力。

英雄的召唤：西部荒野……

联盟似乎遇到了麻烦。她思考着，扭过头。拍卖行外，人潮车水马龙。

不去似乎也没什么关系。

不过，他们毕竟不是我。熊猫人再次咧嘴笑了一下，抱出一张地图。她把它铺展开，暴风城蓝紫金褐的图像在羊皮纸上清晰地呈现。她伸出爪子，用尖尖的指甲点了一下，它变成了东部王国的图样，她又在东部王国的特定位置上点了一下。

一张尚未经过测绘的空白地图出现在熊猫人的目光里。

那就是她的目的地。

250、

“出什么事了？”

熊猫人在路旁的一架明显看起来不正常的马车旁停下来。一位衣着光鲜的人类绅士正跪在一旁，检查地上的两具尸体。熊猫人转了一下头，发现旁边还倒着一匹死去的灰马。一个看起来像是机器人的东西正在旁边漫无目的的蹦跶，脑袋上的红色警报灯旋转着，乌泱乌泱地叫唤。

牧师抬眼远眺。这一望，把她吓住了。

数十名、甚至上百名，看起来像是难民的人，或坐或卧地歪在一处像是农场的泥地上。他们目光呆滞，有几个人倚靠着一些竖在地上的护栏。还有一些人站着，但是明显不知道自己该做些什么，只是在来来回回的踱步。他们看起来大多数是孤身一人。还有一些人——熊猫人心底一紧——他们带着几个年幼的孩子。

人类绅士的声音终于把牧师的注意力从难民身上拨了回来。

“这么说吧，孩子，我们手头上的是灭门的案子。双重谋杀……一宗……杀马案。”绅士从地上站起身，苦恼地摇着脑袋，“他们把谋杀案撂我这儿了……”

熊猫人有些不知道说什么好。人类看了她一眼，又上下打量：“冒险者？”

“是的。”牧师点了点头，惊讶地发现这位人类没有好奇于她的种族。他面临一宗灭门谋杀案，但是他看起来沉着镇定。似乎是经历过一些风浪的人。

“霍拉提奥.莱茵中尉。需要你的帮忙。”人类说道，伸出手。熊猫人短暂地握了一下他光滑而没有长毛的手掌。

“就这么说吧。我想你也看到了。我们是在西部荒野。”莱茵中尉说道，“我闭着眼睛扔颗石子都能砸到一打想要干掉他们、还有马、动机充分的流浪汉。我不知道是谁干的，而且我确信来这鬼地方调查几个钉子户的凶杀案不是什么肥差，但要是找不到案犯我就得下课。你能帮帮忙吗？去找那些无家可归的……盲流谈谈，他们什么都知道。”

牧师转过头，望着那片农场。那些人除了看起来不算友善，不像有什么攻击力的样子。农场离案发现场很近，就如同莱茵中尉所说的，这些流浪者很可能看到了整个过程。

“我可以试试。”她又回过头，对莱茵中尉说道。

“全指望你了。”人类男性满意地点了点头。熊猫人迈开步子，小心翼翼地靠近那片不友善的土地。

好几个难民一同发现了她。他们阴沉着眼睛，但没有做什么动作。牧师的胆子大了一点，她四下打量，选择了一个离案发现场还算近的、而且看上去不是那么落魄的女人。她磨蹭着接近她。

“那边发生的事情，你有看到什么吗？”她试探着问，“那里有人死了。”

女人抬起头。熊猫人心里一悸。女人的眼神就像是一口枯井。

“当然，都死了……”女人的声音如同幽魂，“他把我们全杀了……瓦里安.乌瑞恩国王……他把我们全杀了……”

为什么要提到国王？熊猫人愣了一下。她突然想到了什么，抬头环顾四周。

这么多……这么多难民。

西部荒野离艾尔文森林不远，更是暴风王国的势力范围。但是暴风城为什么不管他们？暴风城亮丽而华贵，但是这里却似乎只有破败、腐臭和死亡的气息。

熊猫人再次注视那个女人，她垂下头，再次变得一动不动。她身上的衣物虽然破烂，但仍然能够看出曾经美丽动人的影子。但是现在它沾满了农场土地上的泥巴和草团。

应该只是暂时的。熊猫人点了点头。一定是因为这样，暴风城才会召唤冒险者来帮助他们。

她重新打起精神，靠近第二个目标，一个漫无目的的打转的流浪汉：“你好，那边发生的事情……”

一只巨大的拳头向牧师迎面呼来。冒险者几乎条件反射地躲开了这次攻击，但是第二拳击中了她的胸口。她的气息闭住了，身子弯了下去。她艰难地，用肺里最后的气息念出了护盾咒语。

攻击被挡住了。牧师难以置信地扬起脑袋，她已经不由自主的跪倒了泥地上，一手按住胸口，一手扶着地面。隔着圣光的护盾，那个流浪汉的脸上布满赤裸裸的掠夺欲望。他的身后，又有几个人站了起来。

熟悉的咒语从牧师口中吐出，就好像千百次的使用是熊猫人本人的经历一般。没时间启动暗影形态了，但是咒语的威力仍然庞大，流浪汉惨叫一声，趴倒在地。

完全正当的自我防卫。熊猫人放下手，盯着那几个想浑水摸鱼的盲流。被她的实力和气场所慑，他们慢慢地退向远处。

“他死了，对吧？”

熊猫人的气场一下子被戳破了。她低下头，几个才到她的腰的人类幼童正观察着流浪汉的尸体。

她还没来得及说什么，仿佛听到什么命令一般，几个孩子疯狂地扑向那具尸体。

“抢啊！”

“快搜！”

“看看他有什么好东西？”

熊猫人张大了嘴，惊恐地瞪着这几个满身泥污的孩子。有一个孩子穿着她曾经在暴风城见过的那套宝蓝色童装，已经脏的不成样子。孩子正从尸体的衣兜里摸出了一个皱缩的苹果，使劲啃了一口。咬的块儿太大了，男孩拼命地嚼着，粘稠的口水从嘴角滑落，他用肮脏的手背抹了一下，又用嘴唇把它舔掉。

熊猫人被恶心的退了好几步，生怕下一秒他们就向她扑过来。她调转方向，希望离这几个孩子远一点。与此同时她隐隐约约的意识到，她似乎找到了和这些无家可归者交流的方式。

一个农妇打扮的女人和另一些孩子正坐在农场旁边的栅栏那里。其中的一个小女孩对正在靠近他们的人表现出了一点好奇。熊猫人对她笑了笑，她向她的方向跑过来。她的母亲一下子没能拉住她，又不敢靠近，惊恐地护住了她余下的孩子。

“你是——熊（bear）——什么的？”小女孩瞪着眼睛，好奇地打量这位冒险者。牧师噗地一声笑起来。

“熊猫人（Pandaren）。”她说，伸臂把她抱了起来。小女孩的衣服也又破又脏，但是牧师明白她必须表现出十足的善意。她向这个家庭走去，农妇发现她没有恶意，但仍然警惕着。

在离她还有几码的时候，熊猫人把孩子放下地面。小女孩奔跑着，一头扑进妈妈怀里。农妇抱着她，眼睛仍然盯着陌生人。熊猫人微笑着，看着她的女儿把一个圆圆的东西贴到了母亲的眼睛上。她看到农妇惊异地低下头，看见了女儿手里的两个铜板。

“熊猫人给的！”小女孩开心地说。她对于这两个东西的好奇和喜爱明显超过意识到它的价值。农妇睁大了眼，看着女儿玩着那两个钱币。

她站起来，向熊猫人施礼：“您……您很亲切。”

“这里的情况让我震惊。”成功地开启了对话，牧师终于走到他们身边，另外的几个孩子眼巴巴的看着她，她给了他们每人两个铜板，他们开心地玩起来：“为什么会有这么多的难民？”

农妇叹了一口气。

“北裂境的战争。”她说道。熊猫人不自在地抽动了一下，她想起了另一个部落成员经历的事情。她从未意识到这会给平民带来什么。“赋税太重了，我们实在承担不起。即便知道西部荒野很危险，我们也只能逃到这里。”

熊猫人久久无法出声。良久，她终于问出了她最关心的问题：“瓦里安国王知道这一切吗？”

“我想他是知道的，也一定会想办法改变这些。”农妇说道。尽管餐风露宿，她似乎仍然没有放弃希望：“至少我希望如此。”

熊猫人点着头。她又问了一个问题：“关于法布隆一家，你知道什么吗？”

农妇明显的紧张起来，她转动着眼珠，寻找措辞。

“呃，有几个人看到豺狼人曾经从那里经过。还有鱼人，大人。”她说。“如果需要什么线索的话，大概只能从那边入手了，女士。”

她的紧张似乎有些奇怪。尽管如此，熊猫人还是向她道了谢，并给了她几个银币作为感谢。农妇对此显得千恩万谢。

牧师向案发现场的方向走去。莱茵中尉仍然蹲在那里。

“他们居然真的把马车放在了马前面。”他咕哝着。熊猫人一时被冷的冻在了地面上。莱茵中尉注意到了她。

“有什么消息？”他问。

牧师开始叙述她的调查。莱茵中尉的脸色越来越挫败。

“豺狼人和鱼人？扯淡呢，妹子！不是豺狼人和鱼人干的，我见过他们是怎么对付受害者的……和这不一样。太干净了，太……漂亮了。”他说，“再说，法布隆占了这个农场五年。不，凶手这么干一定有原因，这是桩人为的凶杀案，简单明了，而我们要把它查个水落石出……”

“但是……”

“我明白。”人类说道，“我们也没别的眉目。这片有几个河爪豺狼人营地，去查查他们。有什么线索就带回来，别把风声走漏给了河爪的豺狼人和探子。”

“还有。”他又说，“我觉得这事儿不靠谱，得把手头的线索都查一遍才行。你得给我到长滩去，就在西边，从海滩上的鱼人嘴里撬点什么出来，线索、消息，只要是能让凶手浮出水面的就行。有结果了就回来告诉我。”

牧师点着头。她重新穿过那片农场，农妇和她的孩子们向她挥手致意。见识过她的手段的流浪汉纷纷让路，她不费吹灰之力就穿过了法布隆农场。她在目之所及的地方看到了一片高坡，几个短腿的人型生物在那里走走停停。

豺狼人。

对这些无恶不作的生物，一丝同情也不需要保留。熊猫人意识到了这个知识。透明的黑暗瞬间笼罩了她。

251、

找到一封皱巴巴的信件和一条红色的可疑布条没有花费熊猫人太长时间。布头的根部扭曲着，看上去像是臂章或者头带一样的东西。

熊猫人把顺手收集来的亚麻布块和一些钱币卷了卷。回去的路上她可以把它们送个那个农妇和她的孩子。尽管她学的是裁缝，但是鉴于某个血男曾经成捆成捆地把布料卖给商人，几块亚麻布她还送的出手。

她再一次穿过法布隆农场。快要到达边缘的时候，熊猫人牧师的视线冻结了，双脚僵在当地。

那个农妇趴伏着倒在那里。她的后背上插着一个鲜红色对穿的窟窿。

“不！”熊猫人大喊出来，她一头冲了过去，试图念诵祷文救助这位母亲，但是她立刻意识到，太迟了。

谁会干这种事情！她抬起愤怒的眼睛四望，却对上无数幸灾乐祸的眼神。她很快找到了唯一没有敌意的人。她跑过去，一把揪住那个女人的领口。

“是谁干的！你看到了什么！”她大喊。

但是那个女人只是幽幽地笑着，眼睛无神地盯着虚空的方向。

“又死了……瓦里安.乌瑞恩……又杀了一个……”

她的脑筋明显已经不正常了。熊猫人生气又悲痛地把她扔下地面，但也注意着不要因为过于气愤使用出会摔伤她的力气。

她毕竟是个牧师。

“你怎么了？”莱茵中尉看着一脸痛苦向他走来的熊猫人。“线索呢？”

“没什么。”至少和案子无关。打开行囊看到的亚麻布卷仿佛让牧师的后悔翻了三倍，她深深地吸了一口气，把那两件东西交个那位调查员。

莱茵中尉接过去，翻来覆去的看了半天，满脸的失望。

“看来咱们这是在演‘推理小说’。”他挫败地说。“不幸的是，本地人貌似都不愿意开口，而你从豺狼人和鱼人那儿得到的线索啥用处都没有。我们不得不将计划启动了……去找一个叫‘老好人’洛伊的。‘老好人’洛伊是我从前的一个地下线人，讽刺的是，他就住在法布隆旧南瓜农场里。到西边的农场去，看看洛伊知道些什么。”

“还有。”他又补充道，“他要是跟你打哈哈，就说是霍拉提奥派你去的。”

后悔和痛楚仍然咬啮着熊猫人牧师的心脏，她迫切的想要做些什么来忘掉自己的失误，几乎毫不犹豫地接受了莱茵中尉的任务。她打开地图，在浮现的图像上找到南瓜农场，然后撒开腿向西方跑去。

她特意绕开了被流浪汉们占据的农场。这个行为让她在路上碰到了一只食腐秃鹫。那只不怀好意的倒霉的鸟撞上了暗影牧师的愤怒，熊猫人姑娘狠狠地踢了那具尸体几脚，拔走了它脑袋顶上最美丽的一根羽毛。

252、

“哈哈，如果你是说……”

“霍拉提奥.莱茵中尉派我来的。”

白头发的男人笑不出来了。熊猫人面无表情地瞪着他。她还没有从冲击中回过神，没义务陪着这群家伙打哈哈。

莱茵中尉的线人重重地叹了口气。

“听着，我真的不该和你谈，”他说道，“但我欠霍拉提奥不少情。法布隆的事儿我是真不知道，不过我或许可以帮你找到眉目。”

洛伊调转身子，走进屋子里。熊猫人跟着他。她看见人类从屋子的角落刨出了一个被拆开的大盒子，转过身，把它塞进熊猫人的手里。姑娘检查了一下它，发现它支开的大小足够让牧师藏在里面。

“我发财之前就住在那个盒子里。”洛伊说，“现在我过的可是流浪汉梦寐以求的日子！对，你就带上盒子到西南边的詹戈洛德矿洞去。绕到矿洞后面，藏到盒子里去。不管你看到什么，别告诉我。”

别告诉你？熊猫人有点惊愕。但是没等她反应过来，旁边一位梳着发髻的灰发婆婆一把挽住了她的胳膊。

“西部荒野的日子不好过，孩子！”她快活地说，一边揉乱熊猫人的头发，“每天都很难熬，有时我们整星期整星期地吃不上像样的一顿。这就是为什么我们要互相帮助才行。也许你可以搭把手，啊？我在做泥土馅饼，还缺些材料。到门外的南瓜地里给我弄些新鲜的泥土，还有一扎山狗尾。山狗在西部荒野的野地里就能找到。快快去！咱们有好几口子要等着吃呢！”

熊猫人苦笑着任由她捉弄，显然这位老者对她的种族很好奇，但是又硬憋着不肯表现出来。在摸了好几把她背上的毛以后她终于放过了她，冒险者逃离了屋子。

和坐在一旁的瘸腿青年说了几句话以后，熊猫人姑娘走进近乎荒废的农场。她一眼就明白了这里为什么会荒废掉。目之所及，几只野狼正在兜兜转转地巡逻，眼睛里闪着饥饿的寒光。

姑娘再次苦笑了一声。

253、

——你这小小的凡人想要什么？为什么要找格拉布托克？

——真可悲……这就是你向往的生活吗，格拉布托克？从洞穴里时不时地跑出来靠敲诈发点儿小财？

——格拉布托克要粉碎你！

——哦你会吗？你敢冒生命危险做这种越界的事情吗？你可以试着杀死我——然后失败——或者你也可以接受另一个选择。

——另一个选择是什么？

——加入我，我将让你沐浴在财富和权力之中。

——所以格拉布托克现在有两种选择——死，或是变得富有而强大？格拉布托克选第二个。

——（大笑）我就知道我们会达成共识。等时机到来时我会来找你。

254、

“洛伊，我看到了……”

白头发的男人一下子捂住了耳朵，开始大喊大叫：

“别告诉我！什么都别告诉我！有什么事儿你自己担！别把我扯进来！”

你已经扯进来了啊。熊猫人恨铁不成钢地叹了口气。

“好吧，我不说。”她妥协地说道，“但是这意味着什么？我明白这里有阴谋，但是我什么也搞不懂。”

“最近农场来了好些个贼人，尽惹麻烦。我不知道他们打哪儿来，也不知道他们为谁干，但我知道他们没什么好事。我偶然听到过他们谈话，你可能会感兴趣。”洛伊放下了手，“要是你愿意，可以在农舍的后面找到他们。要是你被抓或是被杀，我不认识你，也从没见过你！”

“祝你好运，孩子！”一边喊叫着，洛伊跑回了屋里。

你已经牵扯的很深了好吗。熊猫人腹诽着，一边用一只爪子撑着，跳过门前的围栏。洛伊所说的农舍就在旁边不远的地方。小牧师向房子后面探了下头，果然有几个人站在那里，皮衣束带，盗贼的打扮。

她警惕起来。

“是她吗？”其中的一个人说。

“我曾经亲眼看到，是她。”另一个人马上回答。

一阵沉默。

“你看到她的脸了吗？那真是……”又一个人开口。

牧师不知道是自己的厌恶导致，还是单纯的一个失误。她本来倚靠在墙上，但是此刻突然出溜了一下。她赶忙站直，但是声响已经闹出来了。她连退两步，但是盗贼们已经逼到了她的面前。

“看哪，我们中间有一只老鼠。”一个剃着光头的人类讽刺地说，熊猫人听不出他是刚才的哪个人，“对待不怀好意的偷听者应该怎么办呢？”

真言术.盾——这个咒语如同条件反射一般脱口而出，赶在了盗贼们一拥而上之前。匕首的每一次攻击都被护盾的能量挡下。牧师高声吟诵着暗影咒语，一边不断后退。眼前的一切都让熊猫人迷惑不已，她感觉自己似乎被卷入了一个阴谋之中，但是她弄不明白它到底是什么。

或许撬开洛伊的嘴会让一切变得好一些。她扔下那四具尸体，匆匆跑向农舍的方向。离开还有一段距离时，她突然听到了一声枪响，还有惨叫声。熟悉的声音。

洛伊——！熊猫人的呼吸哽住了。

赶往现场的人不止熊猫人一个。在她终于跑到屋门口的时候，莱茵中尉正在气急败坏地质问着旁边的断腿青年。

“自然死亡？！”他生气地嚷着，“胸口中了两枪，靴子也跑到头顶上去了，什么样的自然死亡能做到这样？！”

熊猫人往地上看了一眼，惨状和莱茵中尉的描述一模一样。饶是见过了大场面，牧师还是忍不住别开了脑袋。

“这是一个警告，警告敢插手这件事的人……”中尉突然看见了她，“喂，你还活着？你有什么线索吗？”

熊猫人开始一五一十地向他叙述她得到的线索。那个黑影，一个食人魔，还有几个被她杀掉的盗贼。

莱茵中尉点着下巴：“那么我们目前都知道了些什么呢？来整理一下——贾森农场那儿你发现一封浸水的信，还有红色的碎布片。法布隆这儿你监听到了一些人影同一名食人魔法师的对话。同时你得知是一伙强盗自称犯下的命案——就是被你干掉的那些。”

他放下了手：“事情有点不对劲，冒险者。东南边萨丁农场那儿有对老夫妇，去和农夫萨丁谈谈，听听他都怎么说。”

255、

萨丁吃惊地看着熊猫人捧给他的看守傀儡核心，半天才找到自己的语言。

“已经有很多年没有人向我们伸出援手了。”他摇着头，感激地说道，“要不是你来了，说不定我们捱不过即将到来的冬天。你真是一个无私的人，一个让人信任的人。要是你有什么需要的我能给得了就好了。”

“我倒是没帮上什么忙，反而是您很亲切。”熊猫人牧师笑着指了指她脚上新换的收获者的靴子。

“破烂的东西，算得了什么。”老萨丁笑道。“你清理了那些看守傀儡，我们的日子就好过多啦，我们的小旅舍说不定还能给来自暴风城的难民提供一些地方避难呢。”

熊猫人牧师的脸沉了一下。

“这些难民……”她开口。

“诺森德的战事，由于我们将所有钱都拿去对抗天灾军团，那些不在军中任职的普通百姓全都陷入失业和最终无家可归的境地。不止你一个人有此疑惑。”老萨丁说道。“你可以猜猜，这些人最后怎么办了？”

“瓦里安国王呢？为什么他不管这些？”熊猫人终于忍不住又问。

萨丁沉默了几秒，嘲讽地笑了一声。

“别管这个啦，孩子。”他说道，“你还有别的事吗？没有的话，去找我妻子萨尔玛吧，你之前拿来的肉，她可能已经炖好了。”

诚然。熊猫人走进小屋，萨尔玛.萨丁正在一口大锅前劳作，壁炉里橘红色的火光明明灭灭。锅里肉香四溢，她收养的孤儿们垂涎欲滴地围着她，但是每个孩子都规规矩矩地立着，没有人没教养地冲上去抢。

熊猫人露出一个欣喜的笑容。萨尔玛看见了她。

“孩子们，就是她帮助了我们，说句谢谢！”她指着熊猫人，对孩子们笑道。

被一群小家伙们规规矩矩地束着手说“谢谢”还是让人给挺不好意思的。熊猫人忸怩地笑着，接过萨尔玛的西部荒野炖肉。之前混杂了泥土和山狗尾巴肉的馅饼让她实在没胃口，现在还在包里扔着。

几口炖肉吃下去，熊猫人终于有了活过来的感觉。

“您的手艺真好。”她由衷地说道。

“妈妈的炖肉是一绝。”一个小男孩自豪地说，熊猫人坐在地上，目光投向他，发现他也穿着一套宝蓝色的童装——是流行吗？她想着。

“希望姐姐一直最喜欢妈妈的炖肉。虽然肯帮助我们的人不多，她也总吃不上几口。”小男孩又说。熊猫人好奇地看着他。

“希望？”她问道。

“希望姐姐。”小男孩说。

熊猫人转向萨尔玛，人类女性露出了一个浅淡又温暖的笑。

“大约四年前，在一个深夜，有一名小姑娘来到了农庄，倒在了我们屋里。没人知道她的身份，可怜的小家伙也记不起来自己是谁，打哪儿来——真是没了根的孩子。”

萨尔玛站起身，从旁边的箱子里取出一个密封的盒子，开始把大锅里的食物盛进去，一边仍然在叙述着：

“不久以后，我们就收养了她，给她起名叫希望——因为那就是她对我们的意义。现在出落成大姑娘啦，就在南边的哨兵岭，一直在照顾西部荒野贫苦的人们。”

熊猫人发现自己没有语言形容自己此刻的感动。

“我真高兴听到这些。真的。”她说。

“我也一样。”萨尔玛把盒子裹在一个包袱里，“她就像是我们的亲女儿——孩子，如果你要去哨兵岭，帮忙把这个带给希望——她一定很想念了。”

“我会的。”熊猫人坚定地点头。

256、

在离哨兵岭还有一段距离的时候，熊猫人牧师的脚步再次被吓停了。

难民——如此多的难民！他们全部围在哨兵岭的入口，而那里竖着一个闲人勿进的牌子，两名全副武装的士兵严阵以待。

检查过熊猫人的身份和任务之后，两名士兵放行了她。熊猫人走了几步，一个鸡蛋砸碎的声音合着“让我们进去”的怒吼声让她终于回了头。

“哨兵岭地方这么大，为什么不让难民进来避难？”她质问那个被臭鸡蛋砸中的士兵。

对方似乎显得特别尴尬。

“我也只是执行任务。”他低声说道，“你以为我喜欢在这儿挨骂啊……”

这下熊猫人无话可说了。她挠着头离开门口，慢慢攀爬上哨兵塔。

她发现莱茵中尉已经到了这里。

“哟，你还活着？”中尉似乎也有些意外，“真是命大啊你。很多涉及法布隆谋杀案的人都死了。”

而熊猫人正望着旁边被禁锢的一个狼人：“这是……”

“格里安。”一个黑色翘发的女人从哨兵塔走出来，“这是……”

“介绍一下。”哨兵岭的守备官，似乎被目前的现状搅得焦头烂额的格里安.斯托曼说道，“这位是霍拉提奥.莱茵中尉和他的随从，正在调查法布隆谋杀案，需要我们的全力协助。这位是希望.萨丁，老萨丁的女儿。别嚎了！”他愤怒地朝那个狼人嚷嚷。

“希望！”熊猫人惊喜地喊了起来。萨丁家的大女儿愣了一下。

257、

“原来如此——我就说我怎么闻到炖肉的香气了，妈妈让你来的？”年轻的女郎对熊猫人露出一个笑容，捧起那个盒子。然后她又收起笑容，转着眼睛思考什么。

“你是来查法布隆谋杀案的？我听说？”她问。

熊猫人点了点头：“可惜没有什么进展。”

“真是悲剧，但这同样也是西部荒野生活的一部分。还有好多人仅仅连活下去的理由和意愿都没有了。他们放弃了希望。”同样名字的女孩掂量着手里的盒子，一边沉吟着，“你知道绝望地被丢在一旁等死意味着什么吗？我们必须让这些人知道还是有希望的，好日子会随着第二天的黎明一块到来。”

她重新把盒子递给熊猫人，牧师非常惊讶。

“我还有别的事情要忙，只能麻烦你了——把我妈的杂味炖肉拿上，分给哨兵岭无家可归的人们。”

“可是——你甚至还没有吃一口——”熊猫人觉得自己说不出话来了。

“但是，无家可归的难民们，当然比一个衣食无忧的女孩更需要它，不是吗？”

人们的希望露出了一个甜甜的笑。

258、

——那群豺狼人失败了，女主人。

——他们已经成功牵扯了敌人的注意力。我们按计划继续。

——可是女主人，将军仍然……

——我们将在黎明之时把将军放出来。

——是，女主人。

——审判日很快就要来了，赫利克斯。

——叫来我的人民。我想在黎明到来之前再对他们讲最后一句话。

——月溪镇，女主人？

——是。就在今夜。

259、

牧师马不停蹄地奔向月溪镇。她从未像这一刻这样感觉如此接近真相。

迪菲亚兄弟会——她终于得知了那些盗贼的组织。

宣传手册、信件——“是的，杀死洛伊的是一个熊猫人牧师，好像还骑着什么。她杀掉了洛伊，然后就开始歌颂她对瓦里安.乌瑞恩的爱”——我没有干！熊猫人气的快发疯了。

他们就好像在被什么人耍着玩一样！

她突然听见了集会的声音。

——集合，兄弟姐妹们！所有人都过来，听好了！

——我们是被遗弃的——我们是暴风城的孤儿。

——我们的‘国王’高高坐在他那用黄金打造的宝座上，对我们的困境无动于衷。

——与此同时，我们的孩子们却正饿死在我们脚下的这些条街道上！

——他的战争——并不是我们的战争，却夺走了我们幸福的生活。

——我们用自己与所爱的人的鲜血，换来了联盟的胜利！

——时机已经到来了，兄弟姐妹们，我们要让正义得伸！

——暴风城与整个联盟的执政阶级，必须为他们对我们犯下的罪行负责！

——今天，我们获得了新生！今天，我们是以男人和女人的身份屹立在这里，而不再是无名无姓的数字！

在熊猫人冲到广场上之后，那个人已经走了。她在空旷的广场上转着圈，满心都是对刚才听到的语言的震撼，和天塌地陷一样的动摇。

瓦里安.乌瑞恩……联盟，就是这样，就是这样对待他们的子民……？

260、

她在死亡矿井里看到了无数的难民。

她在矿井的尽头点燃了一根熏香。

她看着来自联盟的战士、潜行者、法师、牧师和猎人，看着他们杀死了那个盗贼的头目、埃德温.范克里夫，看着他们高呼着“胜利属于联盟”，离开了那里。

灵体形态的熊猫人牧师仍然看着那具尸体。慢慢的，一个小女孩，躲躲闪闪地从床舱里走了出来。

“爸爸……？”她慢慢地凑近那具无头男尸，捂住了稚嫩的面庞。

“爸爸……”

261、

“这么说？范克里夫有一个女儿？”

熊猫人望着格里安.斯托曼，衷心地希望他脸上的震惊不是假装的，她已经看到了太多的阴谋，脑袋里一片空白，也不知道该相信谁了。

“别这么看着我。”哨兵岭的领导者叹了口气，安抚这个涉世未深的姑娘，“我是真的不知情。如果那个人有什么擅长的，那就是保密了。可怜的姑娘……”

他突然脸色一变，推开熊猫人，注视着旅店的方向。冒险者摸不着头脑地回头，看到豺狼人开始有组织地后撤。

“见鬼……”格里安喃喃着，“拿好你们的武器！保持警惕！”

“你们会为此而付出代价的。”

所有人一同向哨兵塔内部的方向转头。萨丁家的大女儿，黑色翘发的姑娘，抱着手，踱着步子，出现在他们面前。

“希望！”格里安脸上满是震惊和难以置信，熊猫人怀疑自己脸上也是一样，“你怎么？！”

“希望就是一个残忍的笑话。”

熊猫人倒抽一口气。就在一秒钟内，无数盗贼从他们周围现身，其中甚至有孩子的身影，熊猫人望过去，震惊地认出了那个死去的农妇的孩子们。迪菲亚兄弟会几乎立刻控制了城镇的局势——格里安.斯托曼和霍拉提奥.莱茵甚至没能反抗就被摁倒，跪在希望.萨丁脚下。

但是她没有对熊猫人出手。“你……”冒险者吞了一口口水，鼓起勇气打破沉默。

年轻的姑娘眨了眨眼，一只手扯住胸前的长袍，猛一用力，这件布料制成的服装立刻裂成碎片。熊猫人看见了鲜红色的性感的皮甲，和她藏在布甲之下、系在腰间的两把匕首。

“梵妮莎.范克里夫……”熊猫人明白了，她的嘴都合不住了。四年前的孤儿。线索终于全都对上了，但是她只有大哭一场的冲动。

“希望就是一个残忍的笑话。”梵妮莎重复了一遍。“当我看到我的父亲被你的手下砍掉头颅时，我应该有这样的感觉吗？”

她走向那只狼人，干脆利落地解开了他的枷锁。“长官，你的帽子。”

“谢谢，甜心。”恢复成人类形态的撕心狼将军接下海盗帽，对姑娘咧嘴而笑。梵妮莎回给他一个没有多少笑意的微笑，向她的盗贼们转身。

“兄弟们，把哨兵岭烧光！”她冷冰冰地发出指令。她的手下迅速行动起来，无数只火把扔向哨兵岭的——这座拒绝难民进入的岗哨的围墙。女领袖望着冲天的火光满意地冷笑。目标已经完成，年轻的女郎迈开步子。

“梵妮莎，我只有一个问题。”

她停下了。格里安的声音镇定而从容：“你为什么要杀害法布隆一家？”

一阵短暂的沉默，迪菲亚兄弟会现任的首领冷漠地开口。

“我也感到很遗憾。”她的声音里蕴含着真正的遗憾和坚定的决意，“他们都是好人。但是他们在这里住的太久了——唯一一家人，从我还在襁褓之中的时候就认得我的脸。”

她暂停了一阵。

“我别无选择，将军。”

梵妮莎的声音仍然冰冷。她重新迈开步子，头也不回地离开了哨兵岭。她的身后，是被夷为焦土的市镇。

262、

“什么？！”

瓦里安国王的反应吓的熊猫人倒退一步。这位国王狰狞的脸色，和之前和小牧师过招的，简直不是同一个人。

“多亏你来报告——迪菲亚兄弟会可不是轻易就能对付得了的。你所看到的，是一个残酷犯罪组织的诞生，其目的就是要将暴风城化为沙砾。我要你回到哨兵岭，让格里安知道我正在给他派兵。希望为时不要太晚！”

瓦里安.乌瑞恩大步向城堡的军事区走去。但是熊猫人牧师突然拦在了他的面前。

“什么？噢。”国王立刻示意身边的护卫，那个卫兵立刻把一支法杖塞进了熊猫人怀里。它比她见过的任何一支都要华贵而强大——但是此刻它只让她感觉无比屈辱。

“我不是这个意思！”她尖叫着，她终于撑不下去了，“他们要活不下去了，他们被逼的都要活不下去了！他们是被逼无奈的！他们要活不下去了！”

她终于哭出来了。熊猫人张着手臂拦在国王面前，眼泪打湿了她脸上的毛发。瓦里安国王深深地凝视着这个年轻的冒险者，最后他叹了口气。

——挥手示意卫兵把她拉开。

“什么……？！”熊猫人难以置信地抗拒着拖拽她的卫兵，更难以置信地瞪着瓦里安的背影，“国王……？你不管他们吗……？你只派兵镇压吗……？你不做点什么吗……？瓦里安.乌瑞恩国王……！”

他把我们全杀了……瓦里安.乌瑞恩国王……他把我们全杀了……

冒险者终于崩溃了。联盟的熊猫人牧师，紧紧地抱着乌瑞恩皇室法杖，在暴风要塞的石质地面上扑通跪倒。洁白的地面上水渍滴落。

好想念迷踪岛……

好想回去啊……

263、

“……呃……那……那是……”她的妹妹对这个故事有些不知如何是好。

“你不用提醒我。”

狼人平静地说。

“那是误会。”

——但是，我永远也忘不掉那个瞬间。

264、

“我以为你看好戏看的很开心。”她气愤地瞪着那个血男，意外地发现他没有一丝幸灾乐祸的表情。

“同僚被欺负到这种程度，没人会开心吧。”

血精灵牧师抱着手，面色阴沉：“托福，我现在更明白联盟是一群怎样的混蛋了。”

“那你为什么阻止我……”

“不是我阻止，是泰坦。”血精灵挥了挥手，像要挥跑一只火焰蜂，“你和她名字一样，不是想死就死的了的。”

“混蛋……”没有种族的女孩子恨恨地嘟囔。“如果让我再次踏上暴风城的门槛，不如把我的脚砍了。”

“所以，坏消息。”血男说道，“泰坦仍然希望你是个联盟。”

愤怒只是一秒钟。狼人姑娘眨了眨眼睛，带些恶狠狠地笑了出来。

“很好。”她说道，“我会确保这个战队里没有下一个联盟。”

265、

“那我是什么，吃书吗？”人类姑娘讽刺地看着她的姐姐，“而且明明有这样的黑历史，你却从来没有告诉过我！”害我以为那个血男很好惹……

“与其说是吃书，不如说是……安度因。”

两秒钟的尴尬。

“所以，你明白我和疯子都喜欢安度因喜欢的很过头的原因了？”狼人女孩摊开手，“对现在有多么绝望，就对未来的‘希望’，有多么期待。”


	4. Chapter 4

爱与家庭（266-334）

266、

“化石迅猛龙出了！！！！！！！！！！！”

“恭喜。”狼人把通讯器的发声位置挪动到离自己远一点的地方。

“恭喜，呵呵。”这是人类。

“别以为我不知道你在说‘傻逼’，女人。”

“说明你很有自知之明，瘾君子。”

“够了，闭嘴，不许吵。”骑着迅猛龙的血男又开始糟心，“你们哪次能让我省点心？”

267、

一个星期前。

“咦？咦？？？？？？？？？”正在试图钓出飞行虎皮丝足鱼的血男望着自己的包裹惨叫。

“什么……绿色小金鱼？？？”狼人也吓了一跳。

“卧槽……这是转运了？”血精灵妹子难得的没损人。

“他钓鱼的竿数差不多到了平均值了，也是时候出了。”

这是人类。

268、

“有的时候我真心怀疑我们这位泰坦的脑结构，她到底是怎么做到让你们同时存在的？！人家都是自己的一两个儿子，她直接扯出一整个战队来，搞什么啊？！”

269、

“……”

“泰坦公司又给她发糖了？”

“………………要塞系统一个人资源会严重不足，建议寻找三个以上的连结者，妈的……”

270、

“好事，我挺期待的。”狼人笑个没完。

271、

“他这么说？”暗夜精灵牧师问道。

“是的。”狼人仍然在笑，“说真的，我真的挺期待的，平时见的都是一两个人单蹦，拥有一支大军的人非常少。虽然我知道是因为‘百事通’……” 

她终于收起了笑容。

“但是我知道刚开始不是。对吗，泰坦？”

272、

暗夜精灵牧师是在那个血男自杀未遂的同时诞生的。狼人一直觉得他的性格很奇怪。在他带着戒律的德莱尼牧师和长得像吉安娜的法师打斯坦索姆的时候，他曾经说过“操呆那别动我去拉你们”这种破坏默认形式的语言——除了他之外，破坏过这种约定俗成的掩饰的，还有惘之煞。

再加上他出生的时间微妙，猜透他的身份对于狼人来说毫不困难。狼人比较意外的是他认得特别干脆。

“本来想完全转联盟，所以设定了另一个‘封子’……但是没过几天我发现部落仍然是我的菜，再加上那家伙没死透……”暗夜精灵耸了耸肩，“所以这位的性格没设定好，变成了一个‘阿凡达’……没错，是我。”

273、

“先帮我把这篇文翻译了吧，你应该懂奎尔萨拉斯语吧？”狼人一把把血男的bl文拍在了他的胸肌上。

274、

“你还真是不见外！”泰坦——暗夜精灵牧师拿着那篇文瞪着狼人。

“见外不是我的设定。不是，跟那个没关系。破坏掩饰的话这文应该就是你写的吧？！干嘛把它放到部落那边去？！我快冷到想死了你很高兴是吗？！”

“………………我TM真低估了一个萌上冷CP的人能干出什么事儿。”

“彼此彼此。”

285、

虽然如此，狼人还是帮忙隐瞒了暗夜精灵的身份。毕竟是战友加病友的关系。

286、

“……！！”

“……她在干什么……！！”

一般来说泰坦和他们之间的连结仅限于连结界面联通的情况下，但是在偶然的情况下——比如她太吃惊的时候——战队中的某一部分人能够感应到她。如果解释的话，大概和巫妖王的情况差不多。

而这一次——狼人打开通讯装置的时候，吃惊地发现所有的人——包括还没有到十级的人，都在面面相觑。

目前最大规模的召唤。

“泰坦公司……泰坦公司出什么炸裂的新设定了吗？”狼人捂着脑袋，一边翻动通讯装置里泰坦留下的痕迹。血男也和她做了同样的行动。血精灵姑娘和人类姑娘懒得找，抱着手在旁边等着。血精灵猎人仍然是独行大侠的翻着泰坦的信息，一边坐在地上，枕着她的熊，法师和死亡骑士在等她的消息。

整个战队沉默地考证着。

泰坦公司的站点……嗯好像是新设定的段落放出了……狼人打了个哈欠，才早晨五点，泰坦这是怎么了才……

【残酷的奥格瑞玛围城战也许结束了，但是艾泽拉斯大陆上最臭名昭著的兽人——加尔鲁什•地狱咆哮还没有受到正义的审判。加尔鲁什对于部落的暴政已经被他的敌人所推翻；如今被铐上枷锁的他，必须为他所犯下的罪行付出代价。你将和横跨艾泽拉斯的显赫领袖一起来见证这场期待已久的审判。当整个世界都敛声屏息等待着对加尔鲁什•地狱咆哮所犯下的战争罪行的审判时，积聚的的不安、和满腔的憎恨将整个法庭都推向了混乱的边缘……】

狼人听见血男在骂娘。是的，她想，他们都习惯泰坦们不管是公司还是单人都黑血男的酋长了，他们的泰坦不应该为了这事儿太激动。

【他过去所犯下的滔天罪行的细枝末节都被展示了出来。但当历史被重新回顾时，老仇旧恨都被挖掘了出来，让在座的人们不禁怀疑他们之中是否真的有人是清白的。当整个世界都敛声屏息等待着对加尔鲁什•地狱咆哮所犯下的战争罪行的审判时，积聚的的不安、和满腔的憎恨将整个法庭都推向了混乱的边缘……】

没营养的……

【由作者Christie Golden所著的这本全新的小说将涉及到艾泽拉斯中的许多角色，以及更深入的来探究那些往事中的秘密。现在预订你就能抢先知道艾泽拉斯的居民和最近被推翻的部落大酋长所将要面临的窘迫局面。  
作者：Christie Golden  
发行日期：2014年5月  
现在预订】

还有两个月……吗。

【欲知更多有关新小说的详情，你可以访问WoW Insider查看对作者Christie Golden所做的专访。】

【*第13章摘录*】

【“你害怕吗？”

“什么？”溅水声响起。安度因的骨头突然开始隐隐作痛。

“你害怕吗？”加尔鲁什重复了一遍。

兽人的语气很随意，仿佛只是在闲聊家常。但安度因知道，这句话是一颗炸弹。无论是照实回答，还是说谎，它都会炸开一道门，门后则必将是安度因不愿提起的事情。】

？！？？！！

【“我没有理由害怕。你身负镣铐，又被困在魔法囚笼中。你不可能攻击我。”

“肉体的安危只是一个人会为之害怕的理由之一。会让人害怕的事情有很多。我再问一遍：你害怕吗？”

“听着，”安度因一边说，一边小心地将那块玻璃放在桌子上，“我来到这里，是应你的请求；是因为贝恩说过，你只会和我谈论……谈论你想要谈的事情。”

“也许你的恐惧就是我想谈的事情。”

“如果是这样，那么我们就都在浪费时间。”安度因站起身，向门口走去。

“停下。”

安度因停住脚步，但依然背对着加尔鲁什。他对自己感到气愤。他的手掌已经泛起潮气。他必须用尽每一点力量，才能阻止自己的身体颤抖。他不会让加尔鲁什看到他的恐惧。

“为什么我要停下？”

“因为……你是我唯一愿意与之交谈的人。”】

287、

“……！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

288、

血精灵和人类的两个女孩发现他们的两个队长石化了，两人对视一眼，同时凑近那个段落。血精灵瞪大了眼睛，人类一句fuck出口。

但是她们谁也找不到一个合适的形容词。

289、

“终于找到你了你这……你知道你很过分吗？！”

“对不起我不是故意的但是……暴雪发糖啦啊啊啊吼安官方糖！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

狼人看着那个躲在四风谷山丘背后拼命捶打着嫩绿色草地的暗夜精灵，深刻感觉她想转阵营的时候选错了种族。

一个满身肌肉的暗夜大老爷们趴在地面上捶地超违和的好吗。

290、

一味的责怪泰坦也不是个事儿。狼人回到阵营群里的时候，她在部落那边的同好正在讨论着一些严肃的事情。

“这根本不是单纯的发糖。”血妹子牧师说道，“这根本就是‘官配’。唯一愿意与之交谈的人什么的……”

“这种话小心说，会被打脸的。”血男阻止了她，“难道以后安度因不娶王妃了吗。”

“好吧……”血妹子翻了个白眼。一个爱着小王子的人说这种话实在是有说服力。

“但是仍然是糖。”狼人苦笑了一声。她妹妹说要冷静一下就离开了，天知道她被官方打击到什么程度——联盟阵营这边似乎也有很多人在看到新设定的瞬间萌上了酋长和小王子，比如她的狼人牧师同僚。它似乎意料外的受直男欢迎。

但是他以前是萌酋长国王、王子小黑龙的……

狼人姑娘产生了前所未有的危机感。

291、

“…………”

“说吧你是想掐死我还是想掐死我。”

“……我只是对于你敢去找暗夜精灵汉子给你翻译而且散播腐文的行为表示钦佩。”

“反正她能看懂。还有得了吧我就是拆了官配还拉郎还搞的人尽皆知，结果泰坦公司的新设定一出呼啦来了一群同好，我很高兴但是我知道你一定想掐死我。”

“……想掐死你想疯了好吗？！为什么你可以和泰坦公司开了同一个脑洞还安利了一堆人啊？！”

 

（6.0.2）

 

292、

“我先去？泰坦在想什么？”狼人姑娘哭笑不得地看着通讯器，“还有你的部落摩托不要了吗？”

“你也可能能拿到就帮我学了吧。泰坦看上了乌瑞恩先锋军的声望。要说起来，你在潘达利亚待的时间比我长。”

293、

狼人想了想还真有可能。如果统计起来，潘达利亚声望全满的狼人明显比血精灵下的功夫更大。前两天在托尔巴拉德的时候泰坦也感慨过，一旦有什么重要任务，她和狼人的连结明显比血精灵更加牢固。不朽之谷成就的时候，她们一起打过一个四千万血的怪，圣钟的时候狼人姑娘死了三次才终于硬生生地扛过了伊什。

看来我确实也算是队长呢。她思索着。由于那个血精灵和西部荒野的原因，她总觉得自己比血男低一等。

不过乌瑞恩先锋军……她歪了一下嘴巴。

真是无槽可吐。

294、

“你觉得安度因有没有去德拉诺？”

“我觉得没有。”

“我也是。”

295、

“…………我感觉这根本不是我的那个世界……。”

血精灵挠着他金色的头发。面前那个恭恭敬敬叫他“指挥官”的萨尔让他的脸都快裂了。

296、

“我恨三球瘟疫。快点开五球吧拜托了……”狼人的天赋已经全换到瞬发那边去了。

297、

血精灵懒得换。于是他帮武僧做叮90任务的时候差点死在尾王手下。

而叮上来的武僧和术士因为没有飞行，根本进不了欧卡里隆要塞。

“门口守着至少5个91，进门就是死啊！”

298、

“顺便问一下。”被自己的新脸型心塞到死的人类姑娘敲着这几个先锋军，试图转移一下自己的注意力，“你们有人摸出青铜龙宝宝吗？”

末日一般的沉默。

299、

对脸型心塞的人不止人类一个。实际上，第一个被吓到的人是她的双胞胎姐姐。

然后她第一次对自己的狼人形态产生了深厚的爱。

300、

几个血精灵倒是对这件事不甚关心，血妹子甚至有点庆幸他们的种族没有被泰坦大换脸。虽然是迟早的事，用不着和那群丑八怪们一起惨叫总是让人有点开心的。

301、

“我觉得我还行……”牛头人都德认真地照着水面。上层精灵的灵魂镜还没出。

“跑步速度总算快了！”牛头人萨满花开雷霆崖真的开出了花，“鬼灵座狼变成鬼灵霜狼了，虽然很遗憾但是，好棒！”

302、

“………………头重脚轻。”

“……看惯了应该就好了……”

暗夜牧师、两个暗夜德鲁伊，以及刚刚建立的冻结号上的暗夜女猎手连黑线都没力气了。

303、

“我觉得我根本不是平衡德。应该叫震荡德。”

“……老爹，我刚才听见你在开玩笑？”

“不，我是认真的。”

狼人探头看了看养父的任务，对着晃来晃去的新平衡条无语。

“我刚开始以为阳炎被砍了，不过后来发现月火可以变阳炎。”暗夜德鲁伊一本正经地评测着新技能，“还不错。熟了以后一个星火能打掉小怪兽百分之九十的血，跟诺森德阶段差不多。”

他突然想起什么：“哦对了闺女，跟那个血精灵姑娘商量一下，我找不到飞行形态了，星骓借我骑几天。”

304、

“………………没问题……！”

看到狼人展示给她的、德鲁伊繁星雕文的新效果以后，血精灵一口答应了：“他骑上的时候请务必叫我去围观！”

狼人的养父开启枭兽形态骑上星骓的时候所有人都美醉了。这匹马连不闪光的铠甲部分都闪光了。

305、

“所以我想知道，插群星雕文不是因为想要低调吗？现在比咕咕都闪了，战场怎么活啊？虽然确实挺漂亮的……”

306、

男兽人砍树表示看惯了大酋长，对新形态还算习惯。女兽人卫士不太在乎这个，觉得还行。男巨魔提拉森发现终于能看见自己的眼睛了。男亡灵绮礼觉得跟以前没啥区别。男矮人圣骑士觉得自己体型小了有点不满。女侏儒贼被自己的大眼睛吓了一大跳。男熊猫人纳尔吉拉照到水面才想起来自己没换模型。

307、

“天哪！！！”

“帅炸了！！！”

在巨魔姑娘出现在一群部落面前时，这群人开锅了。

308、

“……救命……”

“……我有点明白泰坦抢她的心情……”

联盟们看着德莱尼死亡骑士，集体摒住了呼吸。

309、

“我觉得亡灵妹子好像也挺漂亮的。”血男沉吟。

“如果你说这个。”招募队伍的队长，唯一满级的兽人战士砍了那棵听到了部落队长的话，“泰坦刚刚过来了一趟，说想把烧了那棵叮到满级，你那边应该是那个武僧吧，她应该很快就会去找你了。”

310、

烧了那棵-世界之树，女亡灵，术士。

311、

“…………泰坦的脑子不会好了…………”

312、

熊猫人武僧一直不太擅长自己的技能，但是就算是她也知道现在的情况不对。

“首先我的技能不全，不能飞行，其次从攻击方向看，我至少A到了五个人。”

她藏在欧卡里隆要塞的一个死角，转过身，面对里世界的血男。

“我觉得这种情况下你也没法全身而退。”

“难说，如果用上心灵尖啸……”她的队长打量着要塞门口的屠杀现场，“不过你说的对，情况确实很棘手，我恐怕也处理不好。好吧……我去帮你打BOSS，但是我不知道组队能不能共享。”

313、

萨尔出现的时候血男知道共享没问题了，但是他差点被BOSS打死。

314、

“我任务完成了。”从54级叮到90级结果遭遇诅咒之地任务等于新手任务，技能不给全还不让飞行的熊猫人开心地向骑着重装双足飞龙远远飞来的队长招手。

“我也猜到了。”血精灵跳下飞龙，在虚空坐骑群里开始翻找。熊猫人奇怪地看他。

“找到了。‘一个人骑简直是发疯，所以拉上小伙伴一起骑吧’。”血精灵笑着召唤出双人火箭，“这个新坐骑说明太好玩了。上来，送佛送到西，我带你去交任务。”

315、

任务交完熊猫人就可以飞了。但是血精灵头痛地看着也来到了诅咒之地的术士。

“我不想打第三遍了……！”

316、

冻结号的建立产生了奇迹一样的效应。暗夜女猎手陪着主号这边的一个人三倍任务到60级，原本她以为泰坦会把叮90的权限给部落，但是令她意外的是泰坦给了她。然后她突然想起来提升等级的名额还没有用完，她把这件事告诉泰坦的时候巨人似乎被吓坏了。

她们一起看着主号这边61级的姑娘咣咣咣地一直升到了85级。

“24，+3，再+中间被你们叮着玩浪费掉的3，确实是升到60级的30次。”

侏儒潜行者姑娘只剩三级可以叮了，矮个头的妹子算了算次数，这么对这个生存猎人说。

317、

生来知道自己是冻结号，暗夜精灵姑娘反而很开朗。

“至少我可以认真选择我的死亡地点啊。我敢发誓，战队这么多人，泰坦如果不喜欢艾泽拉斯了肯定一扔了之，好惨哦你们。”

318、

“我曾经回过逐日岛……”主号血男底气不足地嘟囔。

319、

10月25日。处理完手头上所有的事务之后，暗夜姑娘最后把口袋里几百的金币发给了一路同行的主号上的姑娘。

“450金，你都可以学飞行了。”她开心地说。

85级的人类牧师姑娘沉默着。

“好啦，我要AFK啦。我老早就喜欢暴风城郊外了，山明水秀太美了。”

“……”

整个战队都处在沉默中。

“好啦别这样，你不高兴的话他们压力相当大啊，知道吗？”暗夜妹子敲了敲人类姑娘的短发，“还有我又不是真死了，等幽灵狮鹫拿到手我不就可以活回来了？”

“可是万一。”

人类姑娘开口，是属于少年的声线：“万一泰坦在这中间AFK了，你不就是真死了？”

暗夜姑娘转了转眼珠。

“我没想过这个。”她说，“不过，能自由选择死亡地点我觉得挺不赖的啊？”

人类又不吭声了，刚刚解散了宝宝的猎人怜爱又无奈地哼了一口气。

“你的性格别跟他太像啊，他们压力会很大的。”她揉着人类姑娘的金色短发。

“安度因.乌瑞恩。”

320、

“泰坦从来没有考虑过我的心情。”

酒馆里，血精灵一边喝着酒，一边抑郁地抱怨着。巨魔德鲁伊伸手过去，同情地拍了拍他的肩甲。

“她也没考虑过我的心情啊。”提拉森说。

321、

然后美酒节的时候，血精灵在做完成就后，一口气喝掉了成就要求的12瓶酒。

然后他终于成功的报复到了泰坦。

322、

由于安度因一直在心塞，暗夜姑娘想了想，放弃了原本选择的暴风城郊外。

“我换到光明大教堂好了，真不明白人类对暴尸荒野和墓地的定义。心情好点了吧？哎呦……”

她瞪着牧师训练师的新模型。人类姑娘也吓了一跳。

“要是用这个模型实装安度因王子就好了。”他说。

暗夜姑娘吓了一跳：“从你嘴里说出这些来感觉好奇怪啊？！”

323、

战队里几乎没有人敢理安度因。拜他的身份所赐，暗夜猎手担心叮完直接AFK的话复活新技能会出问题，打算申请一个会飞的主号去做90级任务的时候，联盟的队长纠结了许久，对他们俩说了一句话。

“我告诉你们一个秘密。”

然后暗夜猎手在诅咒之地和主号过来的人卡了很久位面，谁也看不见谁。好不容易加了队伍她才吓一跳的看见了就在身边的同样是叮起来的特殊人士。她还是有点不敢相信地瞅着暗夜精灵牧师。

“我感觉我这辈子真值了。”她说，“你真的是泰坦？”

“……我很少把我自己坑到。”暗影牧师叹了口气。“我只是想占住这个名字，给他升级也只是手贱而已。结果完全忘了招募叮85这茬。现在我也不知道该怎么办了。”

324、

自从他出生，敢和他说话的人就只有泰坦。孤零零地一个人做完西部荒野任务，人类少年近乎陷入了抑郁状态。

这个时候，天生乐观的暗夜精灵出现了。

“安度因王子？嗯？”东谷伐木场第一次见面，她毫不客气地拧着他的新模型，“一点也不像！”

“那是因为泰坦公司换脸……原来还凑合。”他认真地回答，“我也大致明白她为什么给我选择女性……”

他愣住了。暗夜姑娘在他面前豪爽地干掉了一整瓶不朽智慧药水。

“那是……”

“双倍，我知道。”猎人开心地说，“泰坦给我的福利。你一身传家宝，我的任务经验肯定追不上你。”

“所以她给了我这个。”她开心地推着他的后背，“一共四瓶，追你的等级的时候费了一瓶，这是第二瓶。别浪费时间啦，我们去做任务！”

325、

猎人有个文艺的名字。但是人类少年总有点想叫她艾琳。有的时候他会困扰于泰坦总是不小心会灌给他的，属于年轻王子安度因的记忆。

326、

药水BUFF耗完的时候两个人都松了一口气。

“总算可以浪费时间了。”猎人说。人类弯下腰，长时间的奔波让他气喘不止。

“这就不行啦？小狮子？”暗夜猎手斜睨他，吃吃地笑。

少年吓的仰起头，张大了嘴：“……什么？”

“开玩笑，开玩笑。你不喜欢这个称呼？”猎人笑道，“行了，该去学骑术了，学完我们直接下荆棘谷。”

327、

“真没想到我能享受到安迪王子给我开车的待遇！”

暗夜精灵快乐地大笑，银铃般的声音和机械轰鸣声一路抛在荆棘丛林中。她翘起脚，蹬住翻斗的边缘，两只手架到脑后。

“我也没想到……”

少年紧紧抓着机械师的摩托车的车把，紧张地注视着路况，震动和轰鸣声让他觉得自己快被颠的散架了。他原本不太在意自己的新性别，但是胸口这两团肉怎么可以颠得这么难受……

他现在戴着部族战争之羽的兜帽。由于猎人无数次地在看到他的脸以后爆笑不止，他不得不采取了这个措施。

“我一定得怂恿泰坦给你整个容。”看着人类少年藏在兜帽后面的鲜红色发光的眼睛效果，猎人再次爆笑。

“喂！那边有豹子！”

一个走神，安度因的摩托车把一头猎豹幼崽撞飞了二十多码。少年慌张地停下，但是那头猎豹已经生气了。黑色的野兽张开血盆大口，扑向这支只有两个人的小队伍。

“跑！快跑！”

“可是……”

“叫你快跑！快开车！”猎人一把拍在少年后背上，把他打得一个趔趄。安度因一咬牙，闭上眼睛，脚下油门猛踩。

抱歉了。他想着，咬着牙驾驶坐骑狂奔。身后的咆哮声越来越远了。

328、

“……多伦上尉……”

“怎么了吗？”暗夜精灵看着人类姑娘。

“……”

安度因沉默几秒，想了想，决定这么问同伴。

“……你，没有被灌输过当代史是吗？”

“没有，我看那玩意儿干啥。”猎人这么回答他，“虽然调用很方便，但是毕竟还是得调用啊。”

原来如此，大概只有我一个被默认了。少年点了点头。

“他已经死了。刚才给我们发任务的多伦上尉，他已经死了。”

“……别吓人好不好。”暗夜做出一副护着胸口的恐怖姿势，“那刚才那是啥？鬼魂？”

“是镜像。”少年说道，“历史的镜像。真正的多伦上尉已经在潘达利亚登陆战里牺牲了。”

暗夜精灵挠着自己的辫子，想了一会儿。

“嘛……我是不懂历史啦。”她说，“不过就是说，刚才那个不是鬼魂，是活人？”

“是活人，但是……”

暗夜精灵满不在乎地一笑。

“嘛，那就够了。”她说，一把挽住人类的胳膊，“他现在还活着，回头去死，挺不赖的。开车，走了。”

安度因震惊地看着她，猎人看了他几眼，摇晃他一下。

“怎么了？傻了？”她说。

——活在当下。想不到我也会有迷失的一天。人类少年眨眨眼睛，笑起来。

“好吧……我们走。”他说。

329、

守望堡。

“我知道会很快，没想到会这么快。”暗夜精灵看着自己的60级，“才几天啊……”

“我61了。”安度因说。

“估计你也只能一直61了，泰坦不喜欢外域，我又是个越早A越好的冻结号，没法陪着你啦。”猎人遗憾地说。

“我好不容易才再一次见到艾琳……”

“嗯？你说什么？”暗夜精灵对这句没头没脑的话发了一个疑问，但是人类姑娘没再说什么。

“我该走了。”她说，“我看见满60资格提示了，泰坦可能会叮个部落号。”

“明明是艾琳陪了我这么长时间……”

“艾琳到底是谁啊！”暗夜精灵笑骂了一句，“行了我退了，你也把队伍退了吧。”

她消失了。安度因盯着那个队伍连结看了一会儿，叹气。

他没有退，而是慢慢坐到地板上，思索。

他已经差不多接受现实了。一旦真的放下，看起来也没什么大不了的。但是明显，战队的其他人仍然在把他当空气。部落联盟的那两个队长显然都有点儿怕他。

要怎么做才能打破这个僵局呢……

好像什么东西碰撞的声音响起。人类姑娘意外地抬头。咣的一声提示，溯源想把他拉去暴风城。

……她怎么做到这么快跑回去的？！还有她不是刚刚退了吗？

带着一点儿惊悚的感觉，少年摁了接受。他眼前一黑，再睁开眼睛的时候视野里已经变成了白色城墙和红色地砖。矮人区。

他震惊地看着面前笑得要抽风的暗夜精灵的一身模特一般的锁甲：“你……”

“90级！90级！”暗夜女猎手捧着肚子大笑，新模型让她显得甚至有点狰狞，“你该看看我告诉泰坦这个事儿的时候她的表情！哦，对了，别动，我看看行不行……”

90级的猎人把一只手按在安度因肩膀上，人类少年愣了一秒，突然意识到了什么。

不会吧……？他哽住了。

猎人手上使力，一股能量灌入少年体内，他的头皮都因此有些发炸。他的脚下亮起金色光芒，全身都因为充沛的能量而震荡。他62级了。

“这是作弊啊？！”他甚至有点惊恐了。

“管他的！”就连嘲笑人类新模型的时候猎人都没有笑得这么厉害过，她笑得简直像是要在地面上打滚了：“不用太浪费了！”

“泰坦怎么办？！”安度因突然意识到这是他第一次真正提起那个坏家伙。

“管她的！！”

暗夜猎手使劲捏住人类的肩膀，他们之间一直存在一条关联的通道，现在，源源不断的能量像从高处奔流而下的洪水一般，充盈在人类少年体内。能量仿佛具象成了实体，安度因甚至能看到它流遍他全身，直到最微末的血管。

他转眼85级了。

他还在震惊之中，又看见溯源向一个侏儒姑娘招手。少年看了一眼，他也认识她。

“还有一级！”猎人笑着，摸着侏儒的头顶，白头发的潜行者也露齿而笑，“还有一级！还有一级！啊哦……”

她抬起手。

“24，+3，再+中间被你们叮着玩浪费掉的3，确实是升到60级的30次。”潜行者姑娘仿佛有些失望。

“我在想会不会是85级的42次。看来这一点上没法作弊啊。”暗夜摊开手，“抱歉让你跑一趟。”

“没事，反正没白跑就是赚到。”小侏儒咧嘴而笑，让安度因惊讶的是她转向了他，她弯曲她的小身体，向他鞠躬。

“向你致敬！我们的王子殿下！”

“我不是……”安度因有点想解释。

“哦，当然，我接受更正！”侏儒好像意识到了自己的错误，尖声笑起来，“再一次的，向你致敬，我们的公主殿下！”

安度因愣住了。暗夜猎手噗嗤笑出声，小侏儒也笑。

这也可以？少年也难以置信地笑起来。

“好啦，清扬你可以回去了。”他的朋友向侏儒挥手，“行了，处理完了，我要AFK啦。我老早就喜欢暴风城郊外了，山明水秀太美了。”

少年立马笑不出来了。

330、

“是你放那个脱线的侏儒去找他们的？？”

“不是。是溯源自己的主意。”

狼人沉着脸回答气急败坏的血精灵。

安度因乌瑞恩——这个家伙，以及她携带的海量历史常识，让她的性格和安度因王子极为接近。狼人虽然不知道泰坦在想什么，但是事实上是，这个人类姑娘已经85级了。

这让他们想无视她都做不到了。

她知道血男比她更接受不了这个事实。毕竟她只是喜欢，而他是爱着那个小王子。

身边出现一个这样的人的复刻版，谁受得了？她几乎立刻去找泰坦抗议了。

“……我很少把我自己坑到。”暗夜精灵牧师头疼地捂住了额头，叹了口气。“我只是想占住这个名字，给他升级也只是手贱而已。结果完全忘了招募叮85这茬。现在我也不知道该怎么办了。”

“溯源想去做诅咒之地任务。”狼人抱着手臂瞪着他，“我可不敢陪这么个大人物去做。”

“我都说了我是坑到我自己了……”

尽管如此，暗夜精灵牧师还是不得不去了，他自己的任务刚好也没做，没有任何拒绝队长的理由。

到了诅咒之地就卡位面，加了队伍他才看见那个猎人。

虽然想谢谢你全程陪着安迪但是不知道为什么就是不想说。

“我感觉我这辈子真值了。”他看着这个猎人新奇地打量他同样是叮起来——不是免费的——的装束，“你真的是泰坦？”

暗影牧师再次叹了口气。

331、

“……你来暴风城干什么？！泰坦说过非紧急情况不要使用里世界！”

狼人发现一个透明的血精灵站在暴风要塞旁边，一股火往心里撞。好像事儿还不够多似的。

“你觉得现在不是紧急情况？”血男回答她。

狼人突然有点哑口无言。

“快点躲起来。”血精灵突然拽她，“她过来了。”

人形态的狼人姑娘跑得差点摔了跟头。她躲在旧城区的围墙附近，看着那个穿着一身传家宝，握着加丁之杖的人类牧师走向暴风要塞，一边走一边好像和什么人说话。

和她有特殊连结的暗夜精灵刚刚消失，而通讯器没有异状。狼人意识到她在和泰坦交流。她走上暴风要塞的阶梯，身影消失了。

“怎么……！”血男在震惊，但是狼人明白。

“潘达利亚起始任务。”她说，血精灵好像也马上记了起来。毕竟不是他的亲身经历，她想。

那个女孩子——或者说战队里的炸弹——的身影再次出现，面对着利尔.夜风。潜行者似乎吓了一跳。姑娘转过身，径直往暴风要塞里面跑。

“跟上她。”她低声对血精灵说。果然是该用里世界的情况了。

她的视野跟随着血精灵，她看到暴风要塞内部，看到那个姑娘跑到王座附近。国王和王子正在那里低声探讨什么。

现在把她拉回来还来不来得及……狼人心里一阵恐慌。

但是就连血精灵都没追上她的速度。狼人看见她向他们鞠躬，自我介绍。安度因王子脸上有一刹那的震惊。

不，这简直是灾难……狼人祈祷着，如果她真的同样拥有那个小王子的记忆与性格，拜托她一定不要把事情搞得不可收场……

距离越来越近了，他们慢慢能听见那个姑娘的声音。

“…………——非常奇妙的巧合。”他们听见那个少年音色的姑娘在笑，“所以我在想，我一定要来见见你，王子殿下。”

血精灵突然站住了。狼人大致明白是为什么。她也惊呆了。

“真的！”安度因王子惊奇地笑起来，“不光名字像，她和我长得也很像！”

“我没有听说过哪里还有一个乌瑞恩家族。”瓦里安仍然皱着眉毛。

“或者是我父亲自己任性，给他自己冠上了这样的一个姓氏也说不一定。”少年轻松地笑，“不过我的姓氏确实沿用自我的父亲。我的名字来自安度因.洛萨——第一次兽人战争中拯救了暴风城的人族英雄。”

“和我一样！”安度因王子笑起来，“真的很巧合！”

“或许。”瓦里安的警戒似乎放松了一些。“你看上去饱经战火，勇士。”

——是错觉！她是叮起来的！狼人感觉心里有抑制不住的呐喊声。

姑娘似乎被勇士这个称呼吓了一跳，半天才找到措辞。

“我的剑属于您，国王陛下。”他说，单膝跪地。血精灵和狼人都熟悉他这个动作——在白虎寺，安度因曾经向雪怒敬此重礼。瓦里安满意地笑了。

她……他真的是那个小王子。狼人突然有点天旋地转。

她看着人类离开王座，跑出暴风要塞。血精灵几乎是下意识地跟踪她。他们看到她骑上坐骑——圣光保佑，不要是白色装甲狮鹫……天啊就是它——向暴风要塞的西北方飞去。

“他要去哪？”血精灵愣愣地问。

狼人从隐藏的角落走出来。她也有点发愣。

“只有可能是天火号……他要去潘达利亚。”

“升90？”血精灵震惊地看着她。

狼人摇了摇头，她的脑子一团乱麻。

“不行。”她说，“我理解不了这个情况……我必须找泰坦谈谈。”

332、

“我知道你会来……找我，而不是那个暗夜精灵。”巨人撑着脸望着连结界面。

“我必须找你了。”狼人叹气：“你在想什么？我知道我们都没你聪明，但是你把事情搞得太诡异了。”

“不是我搞的。是安迪。”

她？狼人愣了一下。

巨人沉默了几秒钟。

“我不方便多说。你去和她本人谈谈吧。”

333、

“咦？好漂亮。”

半山旅馆，正在休息的牧师姑娘突然看见一个一身纯白的人。她连忙点了她看效果。

如果这是这个世界的生存规律，那他就不应该纠结于过去，而应该活在当下。安度因从来都持有这种观点。它不以他的身份为转移。

泰坦明白了他的意思。他只能祈祷战队余下的人能够逐渐明白。不过至少，艾琳和一个小侏儒已经明白了它。

就像艾琳说的，他冷静地思考着，他需要先去理发店把头发和这张被暗夜猎人吐槽过无数遍的脸换一换。然后，只要他顶着这个名字，他的穿着打扮就必须对得起这个名字，无论他是不是王子，他是安度因。

他看着那个姑娘的长袍……月布长袍……似乎在这个战队的经验里有这项。是裁缝做的吗？

“应该是裁缝做的，我有印象。”

“是吗？真的很漂亮。”

“她搭的也好。战袍，外加那条腰带——这么宽的腰带真是超出我的想象了。”

“但是真的很漂亮。稍微有点刷新我的观念。”

“我也觉得。说真的，自从我妹妹被那件符文布长袍露肉恶心到以后我就没怎么上心过幻化这事儿了，不过如果可以搭成她这样的话也不是不能玩的样子。”

“符文布长袍？本尼迪塔斯的那身？……那身确实让我有点心理阴影。他会沉迷暮光法术我一点也不意外。”

“不过这身月布是真漂亮……我去找找图纸。”

“啊，谢谢。”

…………

“……咦？”“……咦？”

334、

狼人和血精灵说这件事的时候捂着脸一副情何以堪的样子。

“我只是在盯梢……好吧偷窥也行……但是他突然提到我的专业……”她捂住了脸，“我的老毛病就犯了……”

“……你可以更二一点吗。”血精灵已经不知道说什么好了。

“不过他真的……很好说话，虽然有时候会不自觉地说暴风城的事儿。”狼人尽力找补自己的失误，“总体而言我感觉他是一个……非常像安度因但是又不是他的人。”

“他当然不是安度因。”血精灵终于感觉心脏落回了原位。

“他说叫他安迪就好，泰坦和艾琳都这么叫他。不过有件事我得跟你话说在前头。”

“说？”

“……一定不要爱上他。”

血男感觉自己的脑子炸了。

“我是弯的好吗！！她是女的好吗！！”

狼人咽了口唾沫。

“说真的，我十分庆幸泰坦给他转了性别。”她说。


End file.
